


Mika Okami

by Mika3451



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 88,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika3451/pseuds/Mika3451
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when a young girl dies and is reborn into a new world she finds out not every thing is as it seems and sometimes the past can always find you. si/oc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will not follow the Naruto anime or manga. the story will change because of the existence of Mika

 

 

 

It was a beautiful day in New York city, the sun was shining casting its vibrant raze across the sky lighting it in a baby blue. Birds and the noise of the city filled my ears as I stepped out of the airport. My bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement as I looked around. My wild kinky curly chocolate brown hair danced across my mid back like a lover's hand, blew into my face as a breeze from the street carried the scent of the city to my nose. Excitement filled me, I'm a country girl from the middle of Missouri that just recently graduated collage with a construction degree. It took 4 long years but I Finally made it! And as a graduation present I went to New York to see my best friend who moved after high school. Taking a deep breath, I did a little happy dance on the sidewalk. I finally made it.

"HALLE!" I heard the soft but loud voice of my friend yell. Turning to the right I see her come running up the street weaving through the crowd like a stream, waving her hand above the masses.

"AHH BRITT!" I yell jumping from my spot my feet land with a thud on the concrete, I push through the crowd trying to weave through like her, uttering apology's at every glare directed at me. When we are close enough my feet push hard off the concrete, launching into the air my arms wrap around her waist in a bear hug.

"AHH I Can't BELIVE YOU'RE HERE!" she yells her pail arms wrapping around my shoulders like snakes crushing there pray.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" I yell back just as happy ribbing my cheek into her chest. Pulling back, I take a good look at her. She sure has changed since high school I think. Her once long hair dark brown hair is in a pixy cut, her once baby fat filled cheeks has thinned out with age. But her bright doe brown eyes still shine with the same purity that the city hasn't tainted yet. I feel a smile stretch out over my face and my eyes squint. She chuckles and release's my shoulders to grab my hand.

"Come on we have a lot to see before you go to my place." She says as she leads the way down the street.

"Okay!" I say in happiness adjusting my straps on my back pack. The sights I got to see that day the where a sight to behold and remember forever. The statue of liberty in all her glory standing tall on her little island in the ocean, all the skyscrapers that reflected the sunlight like mirrors and danced it the sway of the wind, Central Park was a reminder of home, and of course we went to china town. All the little shops stacked on top of each other like something a child would make with legos. We walked all over and saw so many different things and I even learned a bit of Chinese. The icing on the cake was when we found a raman stand.

"AHH Brit!" I yelled pointing "IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?!" I ask in excitement. Laughing she nods her head yes. Stars dance in my eyes as I grab her hand.

"WE HAVE TO EAT HERE! DATTEBAYO!" I say dragging her into the restaurant. When we were done it was well past 9 o'clock and night has devoured the day. The lights of the stores and street signs lite up the street chasing away the darkness, casting shadows across the streets. Laughing me and brit make our way down the street to the subway station to head back to her home unaware of the danger out on that night. Hearing a scream, we stop laughing and look around the street to see no one reacted to the cry. Feeling the urge to protect that was pounded into my head at a young age, I push through the crowd to run to the cry for help, ignoring the sharp shouts of my name behind me. As the yells got louder, adrenalin pumps through my veins, pushing my way through the crowd faster, I fallow the cries as they lead me down a side street toward a dark ally. The putrid smell of rot and piss assault my nose making me take a breath through my mouth just to be rid of the smell. The taste that slides over my tough and fills my mouth Is far worse and makes me gage. Taking a deep breath through my nose I look down the alley to see a young teenage girl on her knees as 6 men with dragon tattoos on various parts of their body. One tall man steps to the center and grabs the girl by her hair and laughs in her face as she cries and begs for them to let her go. Feeling my hands start to shake and rage fill my stomach with white hot coals, I reach into my purse and pull out my Taser and a small thing of pepper spray. It's not much but I hope it'll be enough for us to get away. Taking a deep breath, I close my blue eyes and hope brit called the cops, my eyes snap open as the girl cries out again. My eyes lock onto the guy in the center with deadly precision. My push off the concrete hard sending me off in a run down the alley, yelling for the girl to run, I tazer the first guy closest to me, his yep of pain fills the air as he falls to the ground. Swinging to the right I spray my pepper spray at the next guy closest to me. Hearing the commotion, the guy in the center lets go of the girl's hair to turn around. Hitting the guy with a good spray to the face I throw down the empty can and grab the girls hand and pull her to the entrance of the alley. Howls of pain and anger from behind me push me to run faster. The sounds of foot fall racing toward us pushes me even faster toward the light at the other end of the alley. The light glows like a beacon and fills me with hope the girl runs in front of my pulling me along to keep up. Just as we're about to make it out into the light I feel a rough tug on my hair. Screaming in pain, I push the girl out of the alley and scream at her to get help as a fist connects with my cheek. White hot pain fills me as the fists continue.

Everything after that moment was a blur of pain as I was beaten into an unrecognizable mess. The end to my pain came in the form of a small silver blade glinting in the moon light, small designs were carved into the blade and were unrecognizable until the tall Asian man stepped out into better light. My swollen eyes focus on him recording his features to memory. His hair is short and black in an unkempt style. His face is covered in scars that morphed his face into an angry scowl. His beady black eyes stare down at me in anger as the skin around his eyes puffs up into an angry red that swells his face. Whistling for his goons, the man had his goons place me on my knees kneeling in front of him. His dark brown eyes glinted in anger and malice as he pushed his hair out of his face, smiling like the devil he pulled back his arm flipping his blade with ease, and rammed me in the gut with the blade. Crying out I tried to grab his hands and the small blade hoping to stop him from pulling it out as strong hands held me in place. Laughing he said

"Should have stayed out of it foreigner." As he twisted the blade in my gut and roughly pulled it out causing me to cough out my own blood. Pushing me onto the garbage covered ground he sneered down at me.

"Was it worth it?" he asks, looking up at him I spit my blood on his shoes. Laughing he puts his small blade in my face.

"You should fell honored foreigner. I gave you and honorable death by seppuku." She says placing his small blade in front of me I can now see it's a wakizashi, a small sword used for seppuku.

"Look closely foreigner, your about to see something cool." He says with a sick smile pointing at the blade. Coughing I look at it as I slowly bleed out, I watch as my blood fills the small carvings in the blade to revile a lunging wolf.

"See it." He says in a mocking way. Standing he motions for his goons to fallow as he starts to head out the alley way. Coughing out blood I watch as their backs begin to blur as my sight fades to black. Sirens blare in the back ground. My last moments I her my best friend in this life screamed my name. I feel her hands on my body as she pulls me into her lap trying to stop the bleeding.

"you'll be okay, please don't leave me" she utters as she rocks ups back and forth like a gentle wave. Forcing my swollen eyes open for the last time I look up at her lifting my hand to her cheek I whisper

"the girl is she..." coughing I feel blood coating my lips

"Shh, she fine just stay with me" she begs holding me tighter. "help is coming" she says as tears fall from her eyes landing on my face.

"It's not your fault." I whisper to her as my body starts to feel cold. Knowing I won't make it I feel tears fall from my eyes

"Hey" I say trying to lighten the mood "at least I got to see the city" a sob escapes her as she nods her head.

"yeah but you're not dying, you can't die remember. You told me you always cheat death" she says causing a sad laugh to force its way out of me.

"I'm afraid that I've lost this time" I say as my eyes close "I'm sorry love" I whisper as my hand falls.

* * *

 

 

 

A cold harsh wind ripped across the snow covered fields in the land of Iron, lose snow flew into the air dancing in the wind before it clashed harshly against the walls of a noble's castle causing the shutters to shake with the force. Black clouds loomed in the distance, flashes of light temporally light up the clouds as they rumbled down from the mountains of the three wolves. Samurai Lord Akikiro was in his study reading a scroll, his great gray dire wolf, Frost lay at his feet. Sighing the samurai lord rolled up the tattered scroll before he continued working on important papers for his lands. Picking traders and supply roots for his people and surrounding samurai. The fire danced and popped in the fire place allowing shadows to dance across the wooden floor of the study. Lord Akikiro looked up from his paper work sighing, lifting a hand he rubbed at his tired eyes. Dark brown hair lay flat on top of his head just past his ears. One long braid behind his right ear fell past his shoulder, a red bead held his braid in place. His soft eyes shined pale jade green set by long black lashes. Full brows and lips gave his young face a kind appearance. One lone scar lay across the bridge of his nose starting and ending at the ends of his eyes. stoking his short goatee Lord Akikiro's pale eyes land on a small boy that lay on a pile of pillows in the corner of study. Toy swords and samurai lay forgotten around him as the boy snuggled his black dire wolf pup.

The boy was lord Akikiro's eight-year son Rinku. The boy looked like a smaller version of his father the only difference was the boys pale almost snow white skin. A trait that was inherited from his mother. Sighing Akikiro pushes his paper work aside. Standing up the lord walks softly over to his son grabbing a fur lined blanket on his way. Shaking his head, he lays the blanket across his son tucking him and his pup in. A small snort from his son brings a smile to the lord's lips.

Fast foot falls thud up the hall alerting the lord of the servant rushing up the hall to his study. His dire wolf Frost lifts his head looking toward the door, his pale yellow eyes watch over his master carefully for a signal, before he snorts and drops his large head onto his front paws. The foot falls stop before the door fallowed by a small thud, signaling that the servant dropped on their knees before a soft raping of fingers on the door fill the room.

"Enter" the lord's husky voice whisper fills the room as the lord walks back toward his desk. The door slides open to revile a young serving girl he took of the street. Her red head is bowed touching the wooden floor with her forehead, for a second the lord wonders if her name was Hana or maybe Kita? He couldn't be sure without looking at her face.

"Speak" he says waving his hand as he sitting back into his soft chair. Her head lifts off the floor but her violet eyes avoid eye contact.

"My lord Akikiro" she says in a soft voice, ringing her hand in her lap "It is time"

The sound of a chair being scraped across the wooden floor fills the room as the lord jumps to his feet in a rush with a yell of

"ITS ABOUT TIME!" as he runs past the servant startling the young girl and waking his son. Yawning the young boy rubs his eyes as his father flies out the door.

"What's going on?" he asks in a sleepy voice calming the young maid with his cuteness.

"It is time young master." The maid says as the boy's pale jade eyes widen in realization tell a big smile spread across his face.

"YATA!" he yells as he pushes his blanket off onto his pillows. Running after his father the boys foot gets tangled in the mess of blankets causing him to trip over his pup startling a loud yip out of him.

"AH SORRY GHOST!" he yells as he makes it toward to the door. Stopping he looks back at his pup

"I'M GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!" He yells pushing past the maid to fallow his father.

"SORRY HANA!" he yells back at the maid as he waves his hand at her. A smile spreads across her face as she waves back as the young prince disappears down the same hall as his father. Things in the house of Okami were going to get very interesting with a young noble she thinks before standing up and continuing on with her duties.

24 long hours of pain and labor and the lady Hitomi wanted to cut her husband down where he stood. Her long wild soft brown hair lay damp across her sweat covered pale head. Her bright blue eyes were squeezed shut as another wave of pain rolled over the lady, when the pain faded she thought about castrating her husband for making her go through this agony again.

"Come on my lady. One more push" the nurse maid coached as thunder crashed out side. Red hot anger filled her to the brim

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING FOR 24 HOURS!? SLEEPING!?" she roared at the maid as she griped her husband's hand in a white knuckled death grip. Screaming one last time Lady Hitomi pushed with all her might as the storm raged outside. Soft cries filled the air as the nurse maid cleaned the young babe.

"It's a beautiful baby girl" she says with a smile on her wrinkled face as she hands the blanket covered babe over to the mother. The soft cries fade as lady Hitomi hum to her baby. Pulling back the fur lined blankets the lord and lady admire their daughter. Her skin is white and unblemished like fresh fallen snow. Small tuffs of chocolate brown hair lay in a thick blanket on the top of her head. Big ocean blue eyes stair up at the parents as her tears come to a slow stop. Soft wines escape the babe as she is rocked in the lady's arms.

"Oh dear is she not the loveliest little thing you have ever seen?" the lady asks as she admires her new daughter.

"Well I can say I have seen one better." The lord answers laughing before turning to his wife to kiss her cheek. The shout of the young prince causes the couple to turn to the door.

"Oto-san! Oka-san! I want to see her!" The young prince says walking into the room, laughing the lord waves his son over.

"Hai, hai" The lord says grabbing his son's shoulders "This is your baby sister Rinku" he says as his wife adjusts there new born for their son to see. Rinku's eyes sparkle in amazement. His eyes take in every detail of his baby sister recording it into memory.

"She's so small." Rinku whispers as he raises his hand to touch her. The babe's hand grabs his finger in her pudgy hand. "What's her name?" he asks not removing his eyes from his sister. The soft voice of his mother fills his ears.

"Mika" she says as the baby's eyes meet her brothers for the first time. Smiling Rinku utters her name

"Mika, my baby sister." A wide smile breaks apart across the baby's face and her eyes squint as a giggle fills the room. Rinku smiles bigger as he makes a promise that day to always protect his sister.

 


	2. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are some terms used in this chapter
> 
> -chan is used for childish talk.
> 
> Bokken is a wooden training sword
> 
> Migi Gedan and Sha No Kamae are actual stances used in Japanese sword play.
> 
> furui batto means old bat
> 
> kyodai means brothers
> 
> Ototo means little brother
> 
> Otou-san means father
> 
> Oka-san means mother
> 
> Onii-san means big brother
> 
> Imouto means little sister
> 
> Onee-chan or san means older sister
> 
> Okaerinasai means Welcome back
> 
> Todaima means Im home
> 
> Itaidesu means ouch
> 
> Nariko- thunder child
> 
> Kosuke- rising sun
> 
> Tsume- claw
> 
> Toboe- howl  
> Gomen'nasai-sorry
> 
> Nani-what
> 
> IE-no
> 
> Jikko-Run
> 
> Ane- big sister

 

A soft gentle crisp breeze blew across the land of iron dancing through the branches of the plum blossom trees causing blossoms to float from their perch. A flash of black and the fallen blossoms were cut in half. The morning sun was just peeking over the horizon when the soft thud a young boy of 12 landed on the dew covered ground. The top to his training kimono lay open around his waist, a cream colored sash held his dark blue training pants in place. Sweat shimmered across his lightly tanned skin as the breeze played with his dark brown hair. Small fluffy white puffs of hot air escaped his full lips as he moved into new fighting poses striking inviable enemies with his black bokken. Turning in a small spin the young boy could see the porch where is Imouto lay. A smile tugged at his lips as he went back to his practice.

The sounds of striking ring in my ears awaking me from my slumber. Blinking my eyes open I push off of the wooden porch that I laid on as I watched my onii-chan start his morning practice. My small hands reach up and rub my big blue eyes as I look up to find my Onii-chan fighting the plum blossoms as they fall from the tree. A smile tugs at my lips as I watch Rinku Onii-chan dance like a river. I wanted to be just like him so I always bugged him to train me.

Okaa-san said I was an old sprit with how I always picked up something new. She even started to teach me how to use seals and heal with ninjutsu like her ancestors even though it was forbidden in the land of Iron. Otou-san said I was a prodigy just like onii-chan. I just fallowed where my onii-chan went. Onii-chan would show me how to wield my bokken and how to stand like a true samurai.

Smiling I hop off of the porch and run across the dew covered grass over to my Onii-chan.

"Onii-chan, Onii-chan! My turn! My turn!" I yell in a happy voice laughing Rinku nods his head as he ruffles up my hair

"Hai, hai Imouto." He says handing me an extra bokken that lay forgotten by the plum tree. "now you remember how to hold it correctly right?" he asks in a gentle voice watching me as I readjust my hands

"Like this onii-chan." I say standing in the same stance that I've seen Otou-san and onii-chan take over a hundred times. My feet spread shoulder width apart, I place my right and in front of my left holding onto the tsuka (handle) of my bokken. I move my right side forward facing my onii-chan and place my bokken against my left hip. Otou-san called this stance Migi Gedan. Looking over my stance a smile breaks across my Onii-chan face as he takes his stance, his feet spread shoulder width apart as his left foot stepped in front of the right angling his left side to face me. His bokken lay flush on his right hip as his left hand held the end of the tsuka of his bokken with is right touching the fuchi (collar). The Sha No Kamae stance. My eyes narrow as I watch my onii for any sign of movement. His left hand twitches before he swings his bokken to strike my right side. Shifting my stance, I lift my hands angling my bokken's tip towards the ground to block his strike. The whack of two wooden bokken hitting each other echoes through the yard.

"very good Imouto." My onii-chan says nodding his head "You've been practicing, My, my, are you trying to outdo your Onii-chan?" he asks pushing out his bottom lip pouting. His pail jade eyes sparkle with amusement. "Soon you won't need your Onii-chan anymore."

"Ne, ne, Onii-chan" I say smiling at his dramatics "I'll always need you, and I want to be just like you! Onii-chan is THE COOLEST!" I say in childish innocence. Laughing Rinku pulls back his bokken

"I am pretty cool huh" he asks as I move to strike. "Come on Mika you can do better than that, tricking your Onii-chan. How mean." Laughing we continue to spar until we had to leave to meet our tutors.

"Onii-chan," I whine throwing my arms around his legs "I don't want to go to the tutor. She's a furui batto" I say puffing up my cheeks in a pout. A deep laugh erupted from my Onii-chans chest.

"MIKA!" I heard my Oka-san yell fallowed by her stomping footsteps as she marched to me carrying my two your old ototo. Nariko looks just like our Oka-san excepted he had our father's pale jade eyes. Fearing Oka-sans wrath, I let go of my Onii-chans legs an took off running through the gardens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 4 years later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Conflicts between the samurai and the ninja have been on the rise. Unrest spreads across the land of ninja as everything gears toward another great ninja war. The borders of Iron are being flooded with refuges as small villages and towns flee the conflict zones. Lord samurai Akikiro and his eldest son Rinku were dispatched to help with the border guard and fleeing refuges. The last two-years where not the best for the Okami clan. With the birth of Mika's youngest Ototo her beloved Oka-san pasted into the afterlife. Her two ototo's looked to her now as she was the oldest and only daughter left in the house of Okami. As such she became the head of the estate in her Otou-san and Onii-sans absence.

Sitting at the low table in one of the rooms that allowed a person to see the gardens, my twin snow white dire wolves Tsume, and Toboe lay at my back as I rolled out one of the fuinjutsu scrolls Oka-san left us. Rolling out a blank scroll to practice on, I dipped my brush in the ink as my mind began to wonder. Poor little kosuke would never know our mother or any of the wonderful things she could do. And on top of that Nariko would never voice it but I knew he resented Kosuke for Oka-sans death. Out of all of us he was the closet to Oka-san. While Onii-chan was closet to Oto-san and I was closest to my kyodai.

"Nee-chan" I heard the soft voice my six-year-old ototo Nariko as he walked into my make shift study rubbing his eyes. His year-old dire pup stood behind him his black fur blending in with the shadows, the only distinguishing marks on him was a white spot the covered his face in the shape of a skull with bright yellow eyes glinting through. Putting down my brush I looked at my ototo to see his eyes are red and puffy. The sniffles of his nose reach my ears. Opening my arms my ototo ran into them hiding his face into my burgundy kimono, ruffling up the smooth material as his started to cry. my wolves whine at his soft cries, and as they rub their muzzles across his back, their icy blue eyes betray their worry.

"Shh, it's okay Ototo" I sooth as I run my fingers through his light brown hair that so closely resembles mine.

"B-But O-Oka-san" he stutters griping my kimono sleeves.

"She's in a better place Ototo. She wouldn't want us to morn her still." I say pulling him out of his hiding place to look into his jade tear filled eyes.

"NEE-NEE!" I hear the cry of little two-year-old kosuke as his little legs carry him into the study. Seeing Kosuke, Nariko rubs his eyes on his kimono sleeve and looks away from him. Seeing the resentful look on his face my cheeks puff up turning red in anger before I reach out and flick him in the back of the head.

"Itaidesu!" Nariko yells rubbing the back of his head turning to glare at me.

"Now stop that!" I say matching his glare as little Kosuke plops down on Toboe drawing a ump out of him. "We're pack" I say looking him in the eyes in a challenge. Sighing Nariko closes his eyes for a second before opening them

"And pack means we are one." He says back looking at Kosuke with regret. Roughing up Nariko's hair I laugh at him as out baby ototo jumps on him knocking him onto his back on the wooden floor.

"LADY MIKA-SAMA, LADY MIKA-SAMA!" I hear one of our servant's yell as her heavy foot falls thump through the halls of the hold as she makes her way to my study. Dropping on her knees in front of the open door of my study the servant that I now recognize as Hana looks at us with barley contained happiness.

"What is it Hana?" I ask tilting my head to the right confused.

"ITS LORD SAMURAI AKIKIRO AND LORD RINKU!" she yells in her usual enthusiastic voice that I've learned was an Uzumaki thing. Worry fills me at the mention of my Otou-san and Onii-san

"what about them?" I ask worriedly running my hands through Tsume's fur.

"THEIR RETURNING! TTEBANE!" She yells with a big smile spreading across her pail face. A smile tugs at my lips as I stand up and grab you ototo's hands and pull them out of my study and run to the courtyard. I see the banners of red with the black and white crescent moon with a smaller full moon crest of the Okami clan in the center fluttering in the warm air. A white horse with an elite samurai in red armor rides into the courtyard fallowed by ten solders in armor of dark blue. Two banner men in black armor fallow them. Standing tall my Ototo's and I await the platoon. Lastly four more elites march in fallowed by our Otou-san in his armor of bright red and deep blue. His cream colored kimono lined in gray fur flutters around his as he trots in on his horse of black laughing as his dark brown hair flies around his face his samurai mask sitting in his lap. His long braid tucked behind his ear. His Gray dire wolf, Frost fallows on his right standing at his full height. His head at the horse's shoulder. Rinku rides in beside Otou-san on his gray horse on his left. His armor is the same as Otou-san but his kimono is burgundy at the bottom that fades into a cream at the top. A gray fur pelt lays around his neck highlighting his pale flesh. His black dire wolf ghost walks at his left standing just under his horse's shoulder. Stopping their horses Otou-san and Onii-san climb down off their backs and walk over to greet us.

"TADAIMA!" They yell at my ototos and I drawing big smiles to our faces

"OKAERINASAI!" we yell back in greeting before we jump into our Otou-sans awaiting arms. Laughing we knock him onto his butt on the ground.

"My, my you really missed me huh?" Otou-san asked ruffing up our hair.

"HAI!" We yell. Turning my head, I see Rinku-nii laughing at our display. Smiling I jump onto his chest wrapping my arms around his waist. Laughing he wraps his arms around my upper back as he spins us in a circle pulling a sequel from me.

"YAHOO!" he yells in joy falling on his back I lay on him.

"Okaerinasai" I say looking at his smiling face.

"Todaima" he answers ruffing up my brown locks.

Later that night a banquet was hosted in honor of Otou-san and the returning samurai. Sake was flowing as music filled the main gardens. Some of the fellow Samurai lords that Otou-san served with even joined us. My kyodai and I sat under the plum blossom trees playing a game as Otou-san conversed with the other lords. Laughing at a joke my Onii-San said a blood curating scream was heard over the music playing across the court yard. Jumping onto our feet I looked at my Onii-san worried. Another scream fallowed as one of the servants runs through the court yard covered in crimson blood falling at Otou-sans feet lifeless.

"TO ARMS!" Otou-san voice rings out across the court yard. His men and fellow lords rush to grab their swords as enemy samurai come running around the house wielding their blood covered swords slicing down anyone in their path. As one steps closer to our Otou-san my kyodai and I scream out. Punching the first one in the face our Otou-san takes the fallen warriors sword and slices down those around him. Turning around to run to us Otou-san addresses Rinku

"Rinku, my son I need you to take your siblings an run." He says grabbing Onii-san by the shoulders.

"But…" Rinku starts to argue

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME BOY!" Otou-san raises his voice "Pack comes first. Head to the border that divides our land from the sea. Head to the land of water. I WILL meet you there." He says with a serious look in his eyes. Nodding his head Rinku answers

"Understood." Smiling Otou-san looks at us and says

"Stay together and protect each other. Pack is family and remember that I love you" he says before turning and running into the fray to slice down the enemy. Reaching over I grab Nariko's hand as Rinku picks up Kosuke and motions for us to fallow him.

"This way, keep up!" He yells leading us to the horse stables.

"LORD RINKU! LADY MIKA!" we hear the voice of our servant Hana as she runs to us with two horses at the ready. Tossing Rinku the reins she helps us onto our horses. Handing Rinku a scroll she says

"Your sword and your mother's scrolls are in there."

"Pleases Hana come with us" I beg as she shakes her head

"I'm sorry but I Must allow you to escape my lady." Smiling her Uzumaki smile with tears streaming down her face.

"It was an honor to have served you my lords and lady ttebane!" she says before smacking our horse's hind end causing them to jump forward as they raced through the fray and out the gate with our dire wolves fallowing closely behind. Hana's eyes began to blur as she dropped to her knees, four arrows sticking out of her back. Falling on to her stomach she wonders if she did her lady Hitomi proud.

* * *

For four straight days and nights, Mika and her brothers rode through the vast land of Iron to reach the sea. Trying to out run any pursuers, they rode through ancient, cold, muddy forests that lined the steep wolf mountains. Small patches of white snow that never thawed. The tree's popped out of the snow in a stark difference to the fluffy whiteness. The snow made their path treacherous. One false step and a horse and rider would plummet to their death with the snow giving way to a fall down the sheer cliff face. As the evening frost settled in, the pitch black of night spread across the sky like a blanket. The cold enveloping them in its grasp seeping into their bones. Shivering, the siblings fallowed the path that their wolves made, trusting in their counter parts sight.

They braved the harsh snow storms that popped up in the late spring that tried to recover the land in its icy and snow covered glory that it is known for. The cold snowy air whipped at the siblings faces, frosting their eye brows. The harsh storm ripped at their hair exposing their ears. The cold nipped at their nose, as they tried to hide in their fur lined cloaks that Hana packed for them. May the gods bless her for her forward thinking in such a short time. The trees started to give way to thick thorny underbrush on the fourth day, as the storms started to calm. As if signaling that the siblings were getting close to the ocean the air was thick with the smell of salt, as gull's calls filled the silent cold air. Their two horses began to slow to a walk before they fall to the ground in exhaustion from the four-day trek.

Climbing off the fallen horse Rinku said a prayer for the fallen animals. Knelling down to pick up Kosuke Rinku looked at Nariko and me signaling us to follow. Our cloaks flutter behind us as we race after our Onii-san.

"We can't stay on the path" he says heading across the dirt path to the thick underbrush pushing the thorny branches away, leading us onto paths to thick for horses to fallow. Our wolves raced ahead weaving in and out of the thick brush to scout the path as we walked "The solders will catch up in a day or two." Onii-san says taking point as I take up the rear.

"Why did the soldiers attack us? Otou-sans a samurai lord!" Nariko says in aggravation ribbing at his eyes.

"Because of Oka-san" Rinku says not turning around to look at us.

"Oka-san? What about Oka-san!" Nariko says getting angry balling his hands into fists. Sighing Rinku stops by a tree in the thick underbrush holding up his hand to signal us to stop he closes his eyes to listen to the surrounding area before he squats down motioning for us to follow. "What do you really know about Oka-san?" he asks in a hushed voice hunching over on his feet. Our wolves rushed back to us through the brush, looking us over before standing in a protective circle around our position.

"She was a great oka-san" Nariko says crossing his arms as we take the same position, shaking his head Rinku answers

"She was an Uzumaki, a ninja from Uzushiogakure. That village was destroyed by other hidden villages in fear of their power and longevity. Oka-san and a few other Uzumaki's fled to the land of Iron to hide. Their people were being murdered. Men, women, and children, when they reached our boarders the samurai were going to turn them away. All because they were different then us. Otou-san just happened to be there that day when they arrived. He was the one to allow them in and gave them a place to stay out of harms reach. He even went as far as to forge papers and change names for them. Otou-san is an honorable and merciful man. He has many ties to people." He says looking us in the eyes a small smile crossing his lips.

"He then married Oka-san. I don't know how but some of the other lords found out of Oka-san's origins. To them our blood line was unclean, tainted even, they tried to have us dishonored in front of the shogun." Rinku said pausing to rub Kosuke's back as he rested his head on his lap.

"The shogun would not allow a Samurai as well achieved an honorable as Otou-san to be dishonored because of who he married. The other lords must have taken it into their own hands." He says allowing my ototo's and I to think on this.

"So that's why Oka-san had us hide the fuinjustu and Iryō Ninjutsu she always had us practice." I state looking up at my onii-san. Nodding he head he answers

"any kind of ninjutsu is forbidden here. Even the healing kind, that's why oka-san had you hide your studies. She must have known that we would need it one day to have taught you guys it though." Sighing Onii-san ruffed up my hair before moving to stand before stilling as our wolves' ears twitched before a soft growl rumbled deep in Frost's chest alerting us of the danger heading our way.

"SHIT" he whispers before pulling out a fuinjustu scroll and placing it on the ground making a few hand signs oka-san taught us before smacking his hand palm first on the ground. The kanji on the scroll glowed in a pale light before moving off the scroll and surrounding My ototo's, our wolves, and I. Rinku then started to rearrange the brush around us with his wolf Frost watching his back. Dropping his main pack onii-san looks at us with a serious look across his face.

"Now listen closely, head to the coast. DON'T stop. Get on a boat and head to a ninja village, hide there. The men looking for us would never look there. No matter what don't let anyone know who you are, or what family you come from until the time is right. All the details are in a scroll in my pack along with some money. There's not a lot so make it last. Imouto hunt when you can. And I'm so sorry but where ever you go, your wolves CAN NOT be seen with you in any village. Their a dead giveaway, for now. You need to be strong, stick together" Onii-san says, smiling a large sad smile that didn't reach is eyes he addressing each of us.

"Kosuke-kun listen to your Ane" Rinku says as tears start to fill our eyes causing them to blur, our wolves wine at their brother begging him not to allow this.

"No Onii-chan!" Nariko says reaching out only for an inviable force to stop him as he reaches the edge of the kanji. Retching a sob from me as I hold onto little kosuke. 'A barrier' I think looking at it sadly.

"Nariko-kun grow into a man just like our Otou-san." He says dropping some more of the other packs he had strapped to his back.

"Imouto" he says looking me in the eyes "I'm sorry" he says wiping a stray tear away from his pale jade eyes

"What for Onii-chan, you're not going anywhere." I say choking on my sobs as tears stream down my face falling into little Kosuke's hair.

"I couldn't keep my promise, Imouto. Please take care of our Ototo's." He says standing tall his shoulders straight as he begins to walk back toward the path weaving in and out of the brush with his wolf at his side. The rumble of horses in a gallop reaches us as we watched him walk away. "make the world remember to Okami clan." He calls back to us

"ONII-CHAN!" we yell. With a smile he turns back toward us putting one finger to his lips motioning us to be quite and hide. Before he mouths

"Sayonara." Dropping down to the ground I pull my crying Ototo's to the ground pinning them under my arms. Our wolves lay on top of us blending us in with the surrounding mud and snow. We watch through little opening in the brush. Onii-san turns back around he steps out on the path in front of the oncoming horses, Frost standing in challenge beside him. Hearing the cries of the riders we watch as they slow to a trot before stopping in front of our Onii-san.

"Ma, ma, look who I found wondering the forest like a true animal." An arrogant whiny voice said as one horse rode in front of the rest. A deep growl rumbled from Frost as he bared his pearly white fangs at the man.

"The traitorous late Samurai Lord Akikiro's impure son Lord Rinku." He said in a mocking manor. My eyes widen as I hear my ototo's start to whimper. Wrapping my hands around there mouth trying to keep the soldiers from hearing us I watch as the man asks

"so where are you younger siblings?" pulling the reins of his horse turning his face to look down on my Onii-san.

"Dead." Rinku answers tears streaming down his face as he looks up at the man. "They died in the pass." He says placing his hand on to of Frost's growling head.

"Ma, ma, how awful." He says riding around Rinku. "Lady Mika would have grown into such a looker, and those brothers of yours would have made fine works. Such a waste." He says stopping in front of Rinku as Frost snarls at him snapping his jowls at his horse's hind legs drawling a whine from the animal.

"You know Lord Rinku" he says in a mocking tone "I just can't let a dishonorable samurai go" he says with an evil grin spreading across his scar ridden face. Nodding his head Rinku lowers his head to the lord awaiting his punishment. With an evil laugh the lord looks at one of his elites.

"By order of myself Lord Isao, I order dishonored lord Rinku to commit seppuku to rectify the dishonor done to the name of Okami!" the lord says in a self-righteous way turning back to Rinku he adds "And your wolf will be coming with us. such an excellent animal shouldn't be with such a dishonorable man." He sneers, snarling Frost lunges at the lord biting down on his armor plated arm crunching through the armor with his powerful jowls as Rinku yells for him to stop. Screaming the man pulls out a short sword. With a glint of silver Frost howls out in pain as he's slashed across his mussel. The blade just barely missing his green eyes. Blood falls from the blade and the lords arm mixing with the mud of the path. The blood on the blade reviles a wolf lunging, Otou-san blade.

"IE!" Rinku yells as he grabs Frosts face checking him for permanent damage. "jikko" he whispers to Frost pushing him away. Frost looks at his master through squinting eyes before nodding to his master listening to his last order. Turning he barrels through the woods leaving a path for the soldiers to follow away from the pups hidden in the brush.

"AFTER HIM!" the lord says before turning to two of his elite soldiers. "YOU TWO MAKE SURE IT GETS DONE! AND BRING ME HIS HEAD!" he yells leading his men after the black dire wolf through the vast woods. Gasping I hold my Ototo's tighter hopping our onii-san will fight back and run with us. Looking to Lord Rinku the two samurai place their hands on Rinku's shoulders easing him down into a kneeling position.

"I'm sorry my lord" one man says his eyes meeting the ground

"you don't deserve this" the other agrees "I remember when you saved me on the coast from that assassin" he say looking Rinku in the eyes before standing and drawing his sword. Tears stream down my face as my head begins to pound.

"Please my lord allow me to make your passing as painless as possible." Smiling Rinku nods

"It would be an honor Roku." He says before pulling out his tanto from its sheath tucked on his hip. The handle is dark blue with crimson wrappings. On the blade a wolf lunging is carved into the silver metal. A rite of passage blade. Dark alleys and blood covered blades flash across my eyes as my Oni-san pulls out his tonto placing it into position. My breathing becomes erratic as the ponding gets louder thumping in my head. Grabbing my Ototo's head I turn them into my chest and cover their ears as Oni-san plunges his tonto into his abdomen, grunting Rinku drawing the blade from left to right, slicing open the abdomen before leaning forward with a yelp of pain. The thud of Rinku's head hitting the ground reaches my ears as the soldier finishes my Oni-san. The soldier pulls out Rinku's tonto, his crimson blood filling the carvings of the lunging wolf, the same wolf as that night. Sharp pain erupts from my head causing me to black out as the soldiers follow the path of their lord.

* * *

Memories of another life flash before me in the blackness. Another Oka-san and Otou-san, sisters that looked to me like I looked to my Oni-san. Pain fills my heart; did I break my promise to them like my Oni-san did to me? I wonder in the dark curling in on myself. Memories flash past my eyes, some too fast to follow. Memories of a person that I once was. Always smiling, even when I was broken on the inside. Always putting others before myself. Hell I even died for another person I didn't even know. Standing in the dark a figure slowly walks to me.

"Who's there?" I cry out wrapping my arms tightly around my legs. Slowly steeping into the light my old self smiles down at me with our goofy smile from my old height of 5'8". Kneeling down to my height she reaches out her hand and roughs up my hair just like Oni-san.

"Well, we certainly weren't meant to meet like this." She says with a laugh. Turning my head to the side I look up at her with my wide eight-year-old blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask unsure. Sighing she say

"How troublesome, well might as well get to the point. Look, Mika you're a reincarnation of me, we're the same yet different." She says pausing for me to absorb what she said

"You weren't supposed to remember how I died. You were going to remember just enough for our souls to merger for the next life but something changed that." She said with a sad look in her eyes

"Oni-san" I whisper as tears fill my eyes.

"You need me now more than ever" she says looking me into my eyes

"BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME? I CANT LEAVE MY OTOTO'S!" I yelled at her jerking away fearing what she would do.

"Listen to me kiddo, I'll merger with you now and give you my memories. You'll still be the same. You'll just know everything I know." She says with a sad smile. Feeling a cold gnawing feeling in my gut I asked

"What will happen to you?" laughing she roughed up my hair

"don't worry about it kid I've already lived once, besides you have our Ototo's to look after." She says bring tears to my eyes.

"BUT HASN'T THERE BEEN ENOUGH DEATH FOR ONE DAY!" I scream remembering the faces of all the people that died in our escape. Opening her eyes wide she tilts her head to the side.

"Woah their kid" she says. "if your so worried about me I think there is something we can do. Kind of like a cheat." She says with a wide blinding smile wiping my tears from my cheeks. Nodding her head in thought she mumbles

"That might just work."

"WHAT!?" I yell

"YOSHI!" She yells jumping up pulling me with her.

"I'll become your shadow!" she exclaims.

"What?" I ask confused pulling my hands back.

"Look we don't have much time left, we'll merger and I'll become your shadow. Like a special justsu only you can do. We'll be like partners. I'll be able to help you like I need too and you don't have to worry about me because I'll be anchored to you until the end. So what do you say? Partners?" She says holding out her hand to me. Thinking it over I smile the same smile back before grabbing her hand

"HAI!" I yell

"HEY! WAS IT WORTH IT!" I yell as everything fades to white, she smiles happily she answers

"yes!"

* * *

"NEE-CHAN! NEE-CHAN!" the worried voice of my ototo's brought me out of the darkness. Lifting my hand, I rub at my head as I slowly open my eyes. Seeing the tear streaked faces of my ototo's I feel the lump in my throat. Pushing it down I wipe my eyes as I stand up.

"Come on Oni-chan wouldn't want us to waste his sacrifice." I say roughing up their hair before walking over to Oni-chan's packs.

"Hey Nariko," I say in a soft voice his tear filled green eyes look at me as I hand him a pack. "can you carry this?" I ask grabbing Kosuke and picking him up. Nodding his head, he picked up his pack before turning toward the sea. "Don't worry Ototo's we WILL make that man pay!" I say with a new fire flickering in my blue eyes thanks to my old self. My ototo's remanded silent as we continued our trek without our beloved Oni-san.

* * *

Two miserable months and we made it to the land of water. The siblings learned to hunt in silence and how to communicate like any warrior in the wild. Any trace of their pure innocence was forgotten as they killed their pray to fill their starving belly's. Anyone that tried to jump them also meet an unkind end at the hands of an eight-year-old girl, her shadow, and her sword. She learned how to use her shadow, and to be faster than her opponents. Luckily her only opponents were just bandits.

After a few months of this and getting closer to Kirigakure they split off from our wolves, promising to meet back up in 8 years when they were all stronger and had made strong packs to take back what was stolen from them.

Forcing our way on word through the mist covered land of water to make it to the gates of Kirigakure. Sneaking in with a few other civilians, Mika lead her Ototo's through the village. Everywhere she looked corruption and cruelty ruled. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed her little ototo's hands pulling them faster away from the eyes of darkness. 'we'll change this' she thinks to herself feeling her shadow agree. Nodding to herself she pulls her family until they find an old run down warehouse. Thick green vines grew up the walls and out of any opening they could find. The concreate used was starting to crack and it more than likely leaked. But beggars can't me choosers. She thought at least it is a roof over their heads. Looking at her brothers she motions for them to follow but be silent like in the forest.

Taking slow steps into the old warehouse Mika's eyes looked around taking in any and all details of the warehouse. Seeing the small movement to the right, her hand flew toward her small tonto that she confiscated from a bandit she beat down. She drew her sword moving in a flash toward the shadow resting the blade on the neck of the attacker, her eyes cold like the icy storms in Iron.

"No!" Her Ototo Nariko yelled as she looked up to look at the shadow. Snowy white hair falls around the round boyish face. Skin as pale as hers covered the boy's face as bright purple eyes framed by dark lashes stare into her cold blue eyes. His head lifted away from her tonto she takes on deep breath through her nose scenting for any others before the boy turned into a puddle before her eyes. The puddle moved away from her before turning back into the boy. Staring wide eyed I put my tonto up.

"Gomen'nasai" I murmur looking away from back to my ototos.

"Nani?" the boy asks in a soft voice confused. Turning around with red puffed up cheeks I yell

"GOMEN'NASAI!" crossing my arms and looking at the ground red faced. My ototos watched the boy as he started to laugh.

"Gomen, Gomen. You're not from here are you." He states rather than ask glaring at him I ask

"Is it that obvious?" laughing even louder he nods his head

"Mangetsu Hozuki" he says wiping at his purple eyes. A small smile spreads across my lips

"Mika" I say nodding to him.

 

 

 


	3. Family

Six months in Kiri has changed Mika and her family. Within the first months Mika realized she couldn't care for her ototo's the way they needed with the help of Mangetsu Hozuki, Mika could. Mangetsu and Mika became close in those months. He helped Mika take care of her brothers when she could not. With him being a clan kid he could get things she could not.

One day Mika took Mangetsu through the red light district to show him why the civilians hated the clans. Seeing what the ninja did to the people they were supposed to protect, he became sick. The way the civilians had to live in poverty on the streets in the filth like common animals left its mark in his mind. One civilian child looked more like a skeleton with white skin pulled tight against his bones. His once gray eyes were sunken in giving him the appearance of death. Taking pity on the poor child Mangetsu pulled out the jerky he had hidden away in his pocket and handed it to the child. His anger and disgust for his village boiled over as he watched the child devour the jerky in just seconds. Watching him with her ocean blue eyes Mika made a choice to tell him about her plan to help those civilians that the ninja forget or misuse. He was the first person to join her group.

"We need a name." Mangetsu stated one day inside their abandoned warehouse, or as they name it Home base.

"What?" I ask looking at him in confusion. The flickering light from a fire we had going in a makeshift hole in the center of the room danced across his pale flesh, illuminating his purple eyes.

"You know, a name for our group so people know who to look for." He stated in confidence. His finger taped against his chin in thought, a tell that I learned meant he was in deep thought.

"OH! I got it!" he said hitting on fist against the palm of his other hand. "The disciples of Okami!" He said with a wide smile across his face. "A way of honoring your family for their teachings. And besides anyone that joins we have to teach them how to fight so why not the samurai way. Like you said they hold themselves to a code of honor." He says smiling even brighter. Feeling tears fill my eyes I start to sob.

"AHH! Don't cry we don't have to call ourselves that if you don't want to" he says waving his arms around not knowing what to do. Shaking my head no, I look up at him with a sad smile.

"Oka-san and Oni-san would be honored." I said through tears. Smiling he rubs my head as my Ototo's sleep unaware of what just happened.

Mangetsu told Mika of the unrest between the clans and civilians that would have to be overcome for their plan to work. They formed a bond and became pack, in her eyes he became another Oni-san. He looked over Her and her ototo's and became a permeant part of their family.

* * *

Walking through the mist filled streets in the red light district of Kiri, I sighed as I tried to think of a way to get these people to trust me enough to let me take care of the ninja problem. A sharp scream reached my sharp ears as a smile spread across my lips. 'chance!' I yelled in my head as I grabbed the handle of my tonto as I ran down the streets. The gravel of the streets crunched under my wrapped covered feet as the builds changed from newer paint covered walls to the older faded and peeling paint covered walls of the old district. The scream leads me to an older brothel in the deeper under belly of the red light district. The tile roof is a stark red signaling that it was a brothel, the screens where thin cream colored rice paper that the lights filtered through allowing me to see the shadows of the people on the inside. Seeing the shadow of a man grab a kunai and stab the woman he his holding in the air by her throat.

His gravelly voice fills my ears as he laughs, dropping the poor woman on the floor leaving her to bleed out before turning on another woman. Gritting my teeth, I hear the shouts of the other girls yelling at the man to let the girls go. Flinging open the screen door with a flick of my wrist, I step into the room. The woman that was stabbed lay in a heap on one side of the room trying to keep still. The ninja that was causing the problem, grabbed another woman ripping her kimono open as she screamed trying to get away. Feeling my blood boil I run into the room pulling out my tonto.

"HEY TEME!" I yell poring my chakra into my tanto giving it the shape of a large broadsword. Turning to look at me with beady black eyes the man drops the woman, looking me over before licking his lips, the other woman takes the chance while he was distracted to move over to her friend.

"A feisty one." He says taking a step toward me. A smile spreads across my lips as I pull my sword back swinging it at his gut. Jumping back, I watch as my smile spreads as a thin line of blood spreads across his gut.

"If I was you I would leave this district and not look back." I say looking like a demon.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY SHOULD I LISEN TO A LITTLE WELP LIKE YOU!?" he says placing one hand on his gut. Thinking quickly, I say

"I'm a disciple of the Okami, and she is sick of this filth you call a village!" looking him my killer intent seeping out filling the room and taking the shape of a giant wolf, looking into his beady black eyes my eyes change into bright yellow wolf eyes surrounded by pitch black causing him to shrink back.

"DEMAN!" He yelled pointing at me. Shaking my head I answer

"NO, an avenging spirt. This district is now ours!" I yell making my voice sound more like a howl. To add effect, I allow my shadow to materialize into a black humanoid shape crawling to him. Her eyes glow white against the pitch black of her face. Screaming the man took off out the open screen. Turning back around I shut my eyes allowing them to return to normal as well as allow my killer intent to fade off. My shadow stands up before looks at me and fading away to become my shadow again. Walking over to the stabbed woman and her friend I look her over before kneeling. The woman with the ripped open kimono grabbed her friend holding her tighter pulling her toward herself.

"If you keep doing that you'll kill your friend." I say looking her in the eyes

"how do you know?" she says glaring at me. Sighing I answer

"I've seen wounds like this before. There is always internal damage." I state as I allow my hand to turn green, waving it over the girl on the ground I take note of her injuries.

"You can heal her?" The girl asks nodding my head I look at her and ask

"What's your name?" she pauses before answering

"Kimi" she answers nodding I look at her friend "and her?" I ask

"Chiyo" she answered nodding I grab the kunai lodged in the girl's friends gut ripping it out. Her soft scream fills the room as her friend winces from the sound of ripping flesh. Kimi rubbed her hand through her black hair. My hands light up in green chakra healing the girls gut stopping the bleeding.

The other women slowly came out of their rooms as the head of the brothel walked toward me.

"Do you know what you've done child." She sneers down at me glaring up at her I continue to heal the injured girl.

"I just saved your ASSES from suffering. Your now under the protection of the Okami. This district will all be under our protection." I say wiping the blood off of my hands as I finish up healing the girl. Looking at the old crow in her eyes I stare back

"What do you want of us?" she accuses glaring harder. Smiling I hold out my hand

"Just to spread the word and allow me to help." I say snorting the woman looks at me long and hard

"Why should I?" she says crossing her arms.

"Because a Samurai never goes back on their word, and honor is everything to us." I say smiling harder

"S-Samurai." the women Kimi stutters, the other women murmuring to each other

"You're a samurai?" the woman scoffs nodding I answer

"All those wanting to be a part of the disciples of Okami are all taught the way of the samurai. I was taught by lord Okami Himself" Shaking her head, she grabs my hand shaking it.

"I must be mad to take this bet. DON'T make me regret this." She says sealing our agreement.

After the brothel things just fell into place, all the local children that were old enough, came looking for Okami and found her. What started out as four children dreaming of a way to change thing becoming a group of twenty. All twenty started to learn the way of the samurai, and they were fast learners. In Kiri you learned, adapted, or died. Mika and Mangetsu even taught the children how to steal from the outsiders that came into their territory. They hunted in packs of four or more and Mika or Mangetsu always watched over them.

The confrontations between ninja got worse outside the village and many elite ninjas were sent out leaving only genin, and a few chunin. Most of which learned to stay out of the red light district or were just too busy to care what happened there. With so few ninjas to worry about The Disciples of Okami took over the district. Slowly they made the life of the civilians in that district better. They worked together to fix shops, and homes. With Mika's building knowledge from her past life and cheats from fuinjustu the old abandon buildings were slowly turned into new housing that was rent free for those that lived there. All that was asked of them was to spread the word and help their fellow fighters, and if need be point them in the right direction.

Mangetsu helped as much as he could but was slowly being pulled away. He was chosen to be trained by one of the seven swords men of mist. Hearing this Mika agreed that he had to join and that they needed stronger footings in the ninja world. Mangetsu promised to still be her right hand and help her in any way he could. After he three months of Mangetsu not being around Mika was approached by one of her disciples clamming that a man from Iron that called himself Uzumaki was looking for her. Nodding Mika fallowed her disciple that renamed himself Kiba, to were the man awaited in the center of the district.

The crowds moved in masses weaving in and out of the new shops that surrounded the center. All thanks to the Disciples hard work, the red light district became a hub of trade in Kiri in six months' time. A single tall cherry blossom tree stood tall in the center with stone seating surrounding it. The trees limbs reached out over the center as if to shelter the street from the sun. Sitting on one of the stone benches was what looked like a traveling trader. His clothing was tan and ragged from traveling the countries. His hair stood out in the crowd as a fiery red. His pail as snow skin was set of by bright purple eyes that reminded me of days spent in the lap of my Oka-san. Shaking my head walk to the man holding myself high before sitting next to him.

"Uzumaki-san" I say looking forward on hand on my tonto's hilt.

"Ah little Mika-chan, my have you grown" he says looking at me from the corner of his eye his young face stretches into a smile "I haven't see you since my beloved Imouto brought you to see me in claw. You were 3 and Rinku-chan was 11" he said looking at me with a sad smile, my heart began to hurt at my Onii-sans name. sighing he adds "I'm sorry. I should have been there" he says as his fists clinch and his purple eyes narrow. "I came to bring you your birth right that your Otou-san entrusted me with and to tell you, you still have family alive. The whirlpool never dies. My mission was to take you and your ototo's home." He says as I look him in the face. He hands me a scroll with the Okami crest melted into wax on the seal, prof of the trouth in his words. moving his hand in a way his sleeve moves just right on his arm reviling to me the headband he had hidden, tied around his wrist. The Uzushiogakure symbol was etched into the metal. Holding onto his hand I look him in the eyes.

"If I sent my Ototo's with you would they be safe from this war?" I say watching his face closely. Nodding his head, he looks me dead in my ocean blue eyes

"My mission was to return with all of you Mika-chan." Sighing he adds "but I see that you have started something that needs finished when you are ready or need our assistance you can find whirlpool within the claws of the oni." He says nodding I wait as he adds "Bring your brothers here by moon-rise, I'll take them home." He says nodding I release his hand as I stand up holding my scroll tight.

Running back to home base I tell my Ototo's of the plan. They get angry at me saying I was trying to split our pack up. Nariko refuses to look at me, instead they glare. Sighing I put my foot down has the oldest.

"Nariko, Kosuke! Listen I need you to become strong like Otou-san and Onii-san" I say making them look at me "I cannot teach you the ninja skills you will need to fight in our cause. Only the Uzumaki can." I add I watch as Nariko glares at me

"So you'll just push us away!" he yells shaking my head I try to calm him

"Listen to me I'm not strong enough to protect all of us, I need you to be stronger than me. You have a gift that I cannot help with. Only the Uzumaki can train you in please, Ototo's don't make this harder for me." I say as tears stream down my face. "Do you honestly think I want to send my Ototo's away when your all I have left of our clan. NEVER!" I say pulling them close and holding on to them as if my life depended on it. Kosuke starts to cry clutching on to me

"How will we know your alive?" he asks wiping at his tear filled eyes. Looking him in the eyes I look at one of the scrolls on the shelf on the wall. Walking over to it, I pull the scroll out looking for one fuinjustu that could be used. Finding it I pull out an ink pot before drawing it on my ototo's wrists and my own.

"What's this?" Kosuke asks in an innocent voice.

"A special Fuinjustu use to let one person know if the other or others are alive." Nariko answers. Nodding my head, I also hand him a blank scroll.

"This is a special scroll that will allow us to keep in contact. Write me every chance you get my ototo's" I say kissing both their heads and holding them close again before taking them to the Uzumaki.

"You're sure you won't come Mika-chan?" The Uzumaki asks holding on to both my ototo's hands. Shaking my head no, I ask

"What is your name." with a smile he answers

"Uzumaki Ashina, Your uncle." He answers with a smile, smiling back I nod

"In seven years make sure Uzu is ready" I say turning around and walking away holding in my tears as my ototo's were takin away from the war that was about to rip apart the lands.

* * *

Without my ototo's to worry about I move my plans into action. The disciples of Okami start to train harder and become a force to be reckoned with. Mika became the strongest out of them with her birthright. The Tsuin unaru kemono (twin snarling beasts) an ancestral twin broad sword with a long handle in between the blades. The blades where as long as Mika was tall, having two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the handle. A lunging wolf was carved on to each blade in elegant strokes. The handle was royal blue that could split in half leaving a long thin chain connecting it. The sword took to Mika's chakra and bonding with her over the two months she had to mobilize. Slowly even the clan kids came looking for her wanting a better reason to fight. The Yuki clan kids were some of the first to join after the mistreatment of so many of their people. The civilians outside of the district went as far as to hunt them down and kill them fearing their power. The Hozuki clan children soon followed thanks to the guidance of Mangetsu. Her cause and influence was spreading through the lower end of Kiri even reaching the Mizukage's ears. Because of this the Mizukage decided to find out what made this little Okami so special that she could unite a part of the village that was dead, and keep it alive with no help from the ninjas. The Mizukage felt his irritation rise as the Disciples started to raid there supplies for the war. None of them where ever caught which meant someone on the inside was working with them. Rubbing at his temples the Mizukage called in the only people he could think to handle this situation and possibly bring the leader in. After all a person like that would be of use to him. Kisame Hoshigaki, Mangetsu Hozuki, and Zabuza Momochi where the only trainees of the seven swordsman of the mist that fit the age category to find this leader of the disciples of the Okami.


	4. Confrontation

The white light of the full moon fell upon the red light district, illuminating it in its soft glow as three figures walked along the streets. A soft breeze swept through the district running through the hair of those out caressing the skin of the three figures. The disciples watched as the figures moved through their territory without worry, acting as if they had nothing to fear. The disciples shadowed the three, following their leader's teachings and stocking their pray to figure out their threat level. Kiba, a boy of 12 of the Yuki clan, lead the night party. He watched as one figure purposely stepped into the light just enough for Kiba to see snow white hair, and pale skin set off by purple eyes. 'Mangetsu?' he thought his brown eyes glinting in the moon light, stepping back into the shadows, Kiba sent a signal to the others through his kekkei genkai, to watch but not engage as he sent one of the faster kids to go get The Okami to handle the situation that was well above his head.

"You feel that Kisame?" Mangetsu said walking with his fellow swordsman in training

"We're being watched, apparently we've attracted attention." Kisame stated a sharped tooth grin spread across his face.

"Let me handle these weaklings then. If we slaughter the Okami's precious disciples it'll draw her out." Zabuza said gripping the handle of his tonto tightly as his killer intent started to leak out.

"Or it could open up something we are not ready for." Stated Mangetsu calmly as he tried to keep a bloody fight from breaking as he prayed for Mika to hurry up "We are outnumbered after all." He said as he saw a flash of glowing long light brown hair. Internally he let out a long sigh thanking whatever god was listening to his prayers.

After Mika got the word that Mangetsu was back along with two unknown ninjas, Mika grabbed the scroll that contained her twin blade sword and ran out of their home base. Following her senses, Mika ran to the trading section of the district. Jumping up a wall, she jumped across the pale blue tiled roof tops at a speed that would impress any ninja. Her hair flew behind her in the moonlight, untied, as she ran hoping her disciples we not dumb enough to engage them until she could figure out who was in their home. Jumping off a roof and landing in a crouch in one of the alleyways. Mika walked up to one of her alphas. Placing her hand on Kiba's shoulder, Mika watched the streets to see who was with her beloved Onii-san, Mangetsu.

A very tall figure walked by first giving Mika the impression of an adult. His pale blue-gray skin shone in the moonlight. He had small, round, white eyes with gill-like markings under them. His dark blue hair was pointed in the front reminding Mika of a sharks' fin. A dark blue tight sleeveless shirt hugged his arms highlighting the gills on his shoulders. Striped arm warmers covered his lower arms from the elbows down to his hands. A gray-brown waist guard sat along his hips covering his lower back leaving his stomach open to attack if a person could get that close. Baggy pants of the same dark blue hung from his waist tucking into the same stripe leg warmers. His face turned just right allowing me to see his sharp, pearly white, triangular teeth as he talked to his next comrade. His husky voice reached me sending tingles up my spine. 'Kisame Hoshigaki, and by the looks of it an older teen.' I think.

The next one to walk by our hiding place was another tall and muscular boy. His skin was almost as pail as the fresh fallen snow of Iron. His short spiky black hair spiked in odd angles with his head band laying in a sideways angle that made me wonder how it hadn't fall off yet. His dark brown eyes were lidded with small dark eye brows, and dark then lashes. The lower half of his face was covered in stark white bandages that did little to hide his narrow jawline. The bandages lay loosely against his neck like a scarf against his dark black sleeveless shirt. His arms had rippling muscles that his snow white skin lay tight against. Pinstriped armguards covered his lower arms. His pants lay nicely against his butt and fluttered down his legs in the same dark black of his shirt, tucking into the same pinstriped legwarmers. His deep gravelly voice cut through the air as he answered Kisame making my blood rush. 'Zabuza Momochi, and in his mid-teens by the looks of it' I think looking for my adopted Onii-san.

Finally, My Onii-san walks by our hiding place bringing up the rear. Mangetsu changed in the time he had been gone. In almost a year Mangetsu's hair got longer, His snow white hair was now shoulder-length. His mouth opened into a small smile showing that his teeth were now filed into sharp shark-like teeth now. He had bandages wrapped around his neck like a scarf as well. His shirt he now wore was a black sleeveless shirt that lay tightly against his pale skin. Light-purpled-colored pants lay loosely against his legs with pinstriped leg warmers underneath that covered his feet. Around his waist lay a brown belt with a water bottle attached. I took note that his voice had deepened when he answered his team mates following after them. 'Mangetsu Hozuki Onii-san, now fifteen.' I think.

Looking Kiba in his brown eyes I nod to him giving him the signal not to follow, as I run out of my hiding place silently running up behind the three swords man. As if in slow motion they turn their heads to see me as I run between them knocking into Zabuza and Kisame purposely taking Kisame's right and Zabuza's left arm warmer. Laughing I jump onto a roof top in front of them stopping to turn around and wave what I had stolen. Looking down on them, I see their faces recover from the shock, as Kisame turns an interesting shade of purple shaking in anger. Zabuza clinches his fists as he starts to leak killer intent glaring up at me as my smile grows. Mangetsu places his hand on his mouth to hold in his laughter.

"Ma, Ma, look what I found." I state watching them for any sign of movement knowing how dangerous ninja could be. "Well don't I feel honored that three of the seven swords men are in my home." I say placing my hand on my hips after sliding on their arm warmers onto each arm, before glaring down at them. "But you know its impolite to come into someone's home without an invitation and without removing your shoes." I say lifting my hands up to the moon, shaking my head. "Honestly I don't come barging into your home like an animal and make a mess of your Shit or threating your friends!" I yell down to them.

"Meinu" Zabuza says getting into an attack position just as Kisame lifts his hand, causing Zabuza to pause.

"You're the Okami?" Kisame asks in disbelief the purple fading from his face. 'She's just a kid, probably not older than twelve' he thinks. A large smile spreads across her face as she pulls one arm in to rest against her stomach as she throws the other arm out, bowing to us laughing.

"That I am. The Okami, the one and only, yet part of the many!" she says standing straight looking at us calculating before pointing to us "Mangetsu Hozuki, next in line of the Hozuki Clan for clan head." She says pointing to Mangetsu "Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden bloody mist, killer of one whole class of ninja older than you." She says pointing to Zabuza.

"And finally, Kisame Hoshigaki, tailless monster of the hidden mist. I know who you are boys, and I have to say you don't scare me." She says standing tall in front of the moon. Her long light brown hair shimmers down her back in the moon light laying against a burgundy long baggy sleeve shirt. The sleeves flutter in the breeze drawing my eyes to her small calloused hands. Wide hips are covered by a cream colored obi belt that held the top of her dark blue baggy kimono pants in place. A black piece of fabric hangs from the front of her obi belt like the front of a skirt, with what looks like a crescent moon with a smaller full moon on top. Her pale skin glows in the pale light blemish free. A small button nose graced her face, average lips were pulled back into a smile showing off her white teeth and longer k9s. Her big ocean blue eyes, framed with full thick dark lashes, glow in the night glaring at me, challenging me sending excitement through me. She sure would be a looker when she was older. No woman or girl in her case has ever looked at me like that. A smirk spreads against my face.

"Okay girl, let's see what you got." Kisame says dropping his arm. Zabuza jumps at the chance to attack.

"TEME!" I hear Zabuza scream as he shoots after me followed by Kisame and Mangetsu. Turning I high tail it off the roof top, through the back roads of the red light district. I jump from roof tops to run down alleyways and back onto the roof tops as the three follow closely behind with little trouble. The weight of my scroll that contains my sword smacks against my back as I run thinking of a way to delay them. Hearing the sound of feet pushing off the roof to the right of my I turn to see Zabuza jumping from the roof top pulling out his tonto swinging it at to me in a downward motion trying to cut me in half. Thinking fast I kick off the ground with my right foot landing my left charka coated foot against the wall before pushing off into a flip and landing onto the roof Zabuza just vacated. Pushing off with extra speed I pump chakra through my legs as I run out of the red light district leading the boy out of the danger zone.

I'm cut off by Kisame sending a water shark bomb at me, when I try to cut through a training ground. Flipping out of the way I crouch down watching as the three surround me. Smiling I look at Kisame

"Let's make this interesting." I say looking him in his white eyes

"What do you have in mind?" he asks with a smirk

"Let's fight with our swords, loser goes with the winner no questions asked." I state placing my hand on the scroll that rested on my lower back holding my sword.

"you have no sword how would you fight us?" Zabuza asked with a laugh. Smirking I pull out my scroll biting into my thump before rubbing it against the seal. With a loud 'pop' and a cloud of smoke the twin sword Tsuin unaru kemono was released. Grabbing onto his blue handle I poor chakra into it making it lighter for me, before holding the handle beside my face. The lower blade angled toward the swords man and the upper blade angled toward the moon.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Kisame screams before his team rush me.

Swinging my sword at them Mangetsu turns into water allowing me to slice through him as the other two jump over me to get behind me. Slamming my right foot against the ground I push off into a side flipped out of the way just as Zabuza swung his tanto where I was. Gritting my teeth, I swing my sword at Zabuza clashing against his sword as the other two come up behind me. Turning to late the sound of ripping is heard as Kisame cuts through the Okami, yelling when she poofs into a paper doll that starts hissing

"BACK!" he yells just as the doll explodes into a smoking mess leaving a small crater where they were just standing. Laughter fills Kisame's ears as the girl jumps out from behind him swinging her sword down at him. Jumping out of the way Kisame starts the hand signs for his shark bombs.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" she screams as she jumps after him, her ocean blue eyes fade into yellow as the white turns to black. Her roar rips through the air as he drops the hand signs pulling out his tonto to hold off her attack. Pushing back against her blade he knocks her away from him sending her toward Mangetsu. Pouring chakra into her sword she untwists the handle unleashing the two fangs. Grabbing onto the chain with both her hands she swings one blade at Mangetsu, making him jump back to avoid the blade. Landing on her feet she swings both blades around making the boys pull back. Zabuza and Kisame start to do hand sighs as I pulled my swords back toward me.

"Water style: Water Release No justu!" Kisame yelled before expelling water from his body out of his mouth flooding the area we were in. pumping chakra into my feet I stood atop the rushing water as Zabuza finished his hand seals.

"Ninja Art: Hidden mist Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled as a thick unnatural mist filled the area. His laughter filled the air "how are you going to find us now little girl." He says before jumping out of the mist behind me, turning I block his sword before looking him in his dark eyes with my yellow one smiling.

"Do you know why my eyes are like this Zabuza?" I ask laughing as I push him off "It's a special trait only my family has, a blood line trait. It heightens my senses" I say pushing him off allowing him to disappear into the mist. "So I can hear your heartbeat." I say swinging one of my blades at Kisame only for him to grab hold of the blade tightly, pulling me toward him.

"Shit!" I scream as I let go of the chain with one hand and start the seals my Oka-san taught me. "Water style: Whirlpool Jutsu!" I scream as a strong whirlpool started in front of me pulling at the waters and everything on it. Feeling the grip on my sword tighten I pull on it trying to get Kisame to release it as the whirlpool falls onto its self, leaving only me and Kisame standing. With one great tug he pulls me toward him. Gritting my teeth, I refuse to release the last thing of my family to someone outside my pack, I poor the last of my chakra into my feet trying to stay in place as Kisame tugs on las time on the chain yell

"YOU ARE MINE!" before tugging me into his chest, wrapping me in his tight grip holding me to him in a way I can't escape. Sighing I relent. Looking up at his face I look at him closely as he smirks down at me with his shark teeth, puffing up my cheeks they turn red as I look away kicking my feet I yell

"Okay, okay you win! You can put me down now!" his laugh rumbles through his cheat as he looks down at me.

"How do I know you won't run away once I put you down?" looking at him in anger I yell

"How dare you insult me like that." My hole face turns red as his smile drops from his face. "I gave my word and I always keep my word!" I shout at his glaring into his white eyes as he stares blankly back.

"You know if you keep holding her like that I'm going to start thinking you have a thing for her." Zabuza say causing Kisame to drop me on my ass, a faint purple coloring under his eyes.

"Hn like I care what you think." He says turning to look at Zabuza "What's your name kid?" Kisame says looking back at me as I try to rub the mud off of me as I stand back up on wobbly legs.

"Hmp, Its Mika!" I say looking away from him as Zabuza walks up to me sneering down at me holding out his hand. Looking him in the eyes I sigh pulling off his arm warmer handing it back

"Man, I was hoping to keep these." I say as Mangetsu laughs as Kisame holds out his hand as well

"What for?" Mangetsu asks looking at me in interest.

"Because If the great Okami could go against two of Kiri's 'monsters' and take something from them it would increase moral." I say laughing "And besides I hold respect for you three." I say looking at them with a large smile

"Hm, you got a last name kid?" Kisame asks looking at me oddly. My face turns dark as I look away

"Not anymore." I say softly.

"How old are you, brat!" Zabuza asks looking at me in interest

"Ten and a half" I say confidently looking him back in his eyes Mangetsu laughs and says

"Wow Kisame a ten-year-old held up to us."

"Why? How old are you?"

"I'm 15, Zabuza is 13, and Kisame over there is 17." He says as stars fill my eyes.

"Come on brat!" Zabuza says

"You're coming with us." Kisame finishes placing on hand on my shoulder the other holding my sword as if it weighs nothing. Nodding I follow as they lead me to my fate.


	5. Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yūjo- Harlot, Or whore
> 
> Sugoi- Amazing

Walking in-between the three swords man, I take double my steps to keep up cursing their long legs in my head. Walking through the dome shaped buildings that make up our village, Kisame stays close to my right side, occasionally his left arm rubbed mine as we walked. His hulking figure completely covers me; 'he could be a good shield in a fight' I think looking at him through the corner of my eye. The moonlight dances against his muscles as we walk, just begging me to touch his skin. Looking up at his shoulders, I wonder if he would ever give me a ride on them like Onii-san. Feeling the longing I thought I was over, I shake my head trying to rid my mind of such thoughts. Instead I turn to watch as the mist swirled around our feet threatening to pull us in and hide us in its cold embrace. Looming in the distance is the Mizukage's building, a building I have avoided like a bad food stand. Feeling my eyes narrow I looked to Kisame as we continued on our path getting closer. As if feeling my eyes on him he turned to look at me raising an eye brow. Turning to look back at the approaching building I felt my fear start to turn in my stomach like my whirlpools, consuming all my dark feelings and stealing my nerve. If the Mizukage wanted to see the Okami he would get the Okami, after all I have disciples to protect now. People who cannot stand up to this monster and his puppet on their own. Gritting my teeth and clinching my fists I follow the boys into the belly of the beast.

Stepping through the thresh hold of the Mizukage building, I watched as all the ninjas hurried along their way, clearing a path for the boys. A few brave souls stopped long enough to look at us, judging us before turning and whispering to each other. My feet stop as I narrow my eyes, this is how ninjas act? Feeling a firm push on my back, I stumble forward. Turning to glare at my attacker I see Zabuza with a small twisted smirk hidden under his bandages on his face.

"Keep walking brat!" he says like a proper ass hole. Snorting I pop back

"Look how's talking you're not that much older." with a satisfied grin I turn back around as his eyes narrow.

"Let's go. The Mizukage is waiting!" Kisame barks back at us. Waving my hand, I mutter

"Yeah, yeah." Before falling in line behind them again. We walk up eight flights of stairs before we make it to the top level where the Mizukage's office is. Two dark oak wood double doors loam at the end of the hall, signaling the end of our walk. As we step closer my eyes take in the intricate carvings on the door. With each step my eyes make out each carving depicting a story. The story of Kirigakure and the first Mizukage. Stepping forward Kisame reaches his hand out, knocking on the door. The knock echoes through the hallway, before it was answered by a soft enter. Standing tall I watch as Kisame pushes open the door, I fall into step behind him as Zabuza and Mangetsu follow behind me covering any means of escape.

Stepping into a dark room Kisame stops and bows to the Mizukage as do Zabuza and Mangetsu. Feeling my self-righteousness and stubbornness take over I look over the Mizukage with a critical eye, feeling my eyes change color I watch as the once dark room that hide the Mizukage from normal sight is lightened as if the sun arose. What I see shocks me. A boy Mizukage not much older than me by the looks of him. A head of messy-grey green hair catches my eyes, bright pink pupiless eyes stair at me as I take in his looks. A stitch-like scar running from under his left eye all the way down his lightly tanned cheek. A grey sleeveless shirt rested on his chest, a green poncho fell across his shoulders laying at his elbows. My eyes trail down to see black paints and a pair of brown boots peeking out from under the table. A staff-like pole weapon rested against the desk its top had a funny looking uneven sized hook, a green flower rested right under the hook. I watch as his arms cross in front of him as he looks at me judging me like I did him.

A large grin spread across his face giving him more of a childlike appearance. Stumped by this I watch carefully as he uncrosses his arms placing them on his desk. His hands touch, allowing him to intertwine his fingers.

"So you're the little Okami." He states more than asks watching me closely.

"Yeah, What of it?" I ask trying to look stronger that I was. Laughing he says

"You surprise me girl. You run a group of civilians with no ninja training, teach them to fight and work in teams. And You revive a dying part of the village with no help from our ninja, which is no easy feat." He looks me dead in the eyes with some emotion I never expected to see in this puppet. I began to question if he even was a puppet yet. "But on that same note I can't just let you get away with stealing medical supplies for the war." Snorting I break of his speech

"I'm sorry Mizukage-sama but do you even know how to use some of those supplies properly?" I state as I feel the killer intent radiate of off Kisame and Zabuza.

"Watch your mouth girl! That's the Mizukage your speaking to." Kisame chastises me. Roiling my eyes, I answer him

"Like I care who he is. Do you know how many people have been going without medical treatment for YOUR ninja and YOUR wars? How many of YOUR civilians are starving in the streets? How many people have died needless deaths for YOUR ninja?" I say feeling my anger beginning to rise, clinching my fists until my knuckles are white. I glare at all in turn. Kisame meets my eyes with a frown on his face. Zabuza looks like he is thinking what I said over as he looks at me with a new light. Mangetsu avoids looking at me to watch the Mizukage keeping his cover, but I see the slight twitch in his hand.

"And you know this" he says watching me a slight frown on his face

"I'M THE ONLY ONE HELPING! THE CIVILANS WHERE KILLING EACHOTHER IN THE STREET! NOT ONLY THAT BUT ANY CLAN CHILD THAT STEPPED OUT SIDE THEIR HOME WAS HUNTED DOWN BY THOSE WHO BLAMBED THE CLANS!" I roar furious that he didn't know or care how bad it was.

"Where were your ninja when children were murdered just for being born! Nowhere to be found. The disciples could not stand to watch as our home festered like an open wound. We stepped up and punished those that would hurt the innocent. WE reestablished law and order NOT you!" I said meeting his gaze with suck fury he frowned.

"Kiri is a rough place" he starts

"That's no excuse!" I shout holding his hand up he finishes

"But I was not aware that it had gotten as bad. I just took this office little Okami" he states looking at me with hope? I wasn't too sure

"Look I need all the help I can get to fix the wrongs of this village, but we are on the brink of a third ninja war so I need your help. We cannot afford to fight a battel on two fronts." He says with honesty in his eyes. Against my better judgement I agree. Another village could wipe out the people I'm trying to save. "I need your disciples to keep order in the village while our ninja keep our boarders safe." He says looking me in the eyes

"Ask Mizukage-Sama." I say awaiting what I have to hear to help. Kisame and Zabuza look at me with confusion. Nodding his head, the Mizukage stands up before walking out from behind his desk. Standing in front of me he looks me in the eyes with so much emotion there is no way this man was a puppet.

"Okami-san I need your help." My eyes widen at his request; I was not expecting to be asked at all.

"Alright, you have the help of the Okami and her pack." I state bowing, showing that I excepted his request. Standing straight he looks at me with a new light in his eyes like a weight was lifted off his shoulders for the first time.

"Good," he says placing his hands on his hips "now about that other order of business, the war theft. I have to punish you for moral sake." He says as I nod my head in understanding.  
"I'm placing you on a team with Kisame, Mangetsu, and Zabuza. They will watch you and train you in the ninja way. When the time come I may need to send you out to help other ninja." He says as I feel the floor fall out from under me. 'war?' I think. Feeling a large hand on my shoulder breaking me out of my thoughts, I turned to see Kisame, jerking his he toward the door I follow him out of the Mizukage's office.

"Well, looks like you're with us now." Kisame says walking past me, his arm brushing mine.

"Welcome to the family" Mangetsu says laying a hand on my shoulder before walking off to follow Kisame, sighing I follow behind as they lead me out of the Mizukage's building to their barracks. Zabuza walks beside me look at me every few minutes. Having enough I turn my head growling out

"What?" looking me in the eyes, frozen ocean blues meet dark melted chocolate, snorting he turns to look forward. Feeling my cheeks puff and turn red in anger I walk faster speeding past Zabuza to walk in-between Kisame and Mangetsu. Hearing Zabuza's gravely chuckle I whip around glaring at him, sticking my tongue out before turning back around ignoring his laughter. Mangetsu starts to laugh at our childish display.

"Enough Mika or I'll grab your tongue." Kisame warns amusement filling his voice. Turning to look up at the giant, I feel my face flush in embarrassment. Walking through the village the sun begins to rise over the horizon illuminating the mist allowing us to see the bright rainbows that formed early when the sun rose just right. A smile spread across my face as I stopped walking to enjoy the show.

"Sugoi" I say as Zabuza walks up next to me stopping.

"Hm, what is?" he asks looking at me confused. Ripping my eyes away from the beauty before me I look at Zabuza in a new light.

"Have you never watched the sun rise?" I ask watching what little of his face I could see for the answer.

"Why would I?" he asks raising his thin eye brows at me, shaking my head I look at Kisame and Mangetsu.

"Hey!" I yell at them as they turn to look back at us "Have you two ever watched the sun rise?" I ask watching their faces I find my answer as a look of confusion on Kisame and Mangetsu's eyes soften. Shaking my head, I grab Zabuza's hand pulling him behind me as I yell at the other two. "COME ON! OR YOU'LL MISS IT!" jumping on to the nearest roof top I pull Zabuza along holding his hand tight as we jump from roof top to roof top until we reached one of the tallest building in Kirigakure. Letting go of his hand I drop down on the edge of the building hanging my feet over the edge as the boys follow my lead. My bandage wrapped feet swing back and forth tapping against the silver tiles of the roof top. Zabuza sits on my right as Kisame sets on my left with Mangetsu standing behind me.

"What's so great about a sun rise?" Zabuza asks not understanding why she was so happy to watch it. Watching the sun light dance across her face she says in a soft voice

"Tell me the story about how the sun loved to moon so much he died every night to let her breathe." She says as if she has asked this question a million times. A sad smile tugs at her pink lips as I watch the deep sadness in her eyes. Looking towards the sunrise. The mist swirls around the buildings and mountains like a soft fluffy white blanket as the sun lights up the sky cashing away the dark blues, purples, and blacks of night coloring it in light pinks, reds, and oranges like a canvas in a lords home. My breath catches in my throat as I hear her soft voice start to tell her story "there once was a moon, as beautiful as can be, only the stars could fathom, but the sun could not see." Her sugary voice dances through the crisp morning air, turning from the sunrise I watch her with interest as tears fill her blue eyes, casting them in a frozen over look.

"The sun so radiant, he burns so bright. The moon so luminous, but only shows her face during the night. Wounded and raged, the sun cries and cries, so sad he hides from the skies hoping to see her. The days become dark, because the sun will not shine. The waves crash so harsh on the shoreline because there is a storm breaching on the inside. If the sun couldn't see the moon, he would find another way to display his love. While the sun was thinking, the moon was astray. You see. The moon loves the sun so much, that when he is away, she chooses not to take a single breath, because not seeing him today, is a pain worse than death. the sun cannot see but he can hear, he can feel her soul and it soon became clear. The sun would die each and every night to let his true love breathe, for it would put an end to all her misery." she says as a stray tear falls from her eye, laughing she reaches up and wipes the sign of her pain away.

"A tale like this should be heard and seen, and no one will know it is the story of you and me." She whispers. Her soft voice caress my ears, causing a delicious shiver to go down my spine. The sun light dances across her pail skin, casting it in a soft glow. The soft light illuminates her ocean blue eyes causing them to look like the shallows of the coast of the sea, wear you would wish to dip your feet in, instead of their normal color of the deep depths. The wind plays with her soft tresses of milk chocolate, my hand twitches wanting to feel if their just as soft as they look. 'she would be the best tool.' I think

"Mika, that was beautiful." Mangetsu says breaking her out of her thoughts, a crimson red blush spreads across her button nose and across her cheeks. "My Onee-san used to tell me that story every night." She says with that same longing smile "It was our story." She says looking at the sunrise with a fond smile.

"Where is your Onee-san now?" Kisame's husky voice breaks something in side of her with that question. Just like the ice of winter, her smile shatters and is replaced with a torn and broken look that fills my gut with anger. 'why' I think watching her. Her small hands clinch tightly causing her knuckles to turn white, anger and fury fill her eyes. "He was murdered by a greedy snake!" she snaps glaring at the sky "And I will make that man pay in blood! I swear it!" she says look back at the sun. curiosity fills me

"What happened?" I ask before I could stop myself. I want to know who hurt her and break them with my new tool.

"He died protecting me." She says gritting her teeth and looking me with anger filled eyes. Her eyes look through me and into my soul "Just like the story he died so I could live, and with each sunrise I am glad to be alive and thankful for his sacrifice. I am proud to have had him as my Onee-san" she says with an emotion I don't understand.

* * *

Days turned to weeks, which turned to months, and in turn turned in to a year. Mika, Kisame, Zabuza, and Mangetsu became inseparable. Mika still remembers the first week living with them in the same room. The room was bare of any pictures, the walls where a dull light gray that was and faded, flaking off in places. There was only one window that was tiny and barley allowed any light into the dark room. The ceiling was low and Kisame's hair would rub against it if he stood on his tip toes. The floor was an old cracked concrete but it was better than how some of the home in the red light district once were. Sighing I noticed there were only 3 beds so I grabbed my pack setting it under the window and started to unpack my blankets.

"What are you doing?" Kisame asked watching me with his white eyes as he sat on his bed. Mangetsu was reading one of the only books in the room while Zabuza lay sprawled out across his bed watching every move I made. Looking at Kisame I answer like he was stupid.

"There is only 3 beds" I state watching as he understood.

"So?" Zabuza says not understanding signing I say

"I would have to sleep in the same bed as one of you or I sleep on the floor like normal." I say shrugging, I continue to pull out blankets laying them out like a nest to surround me.

"Mika" Mangetsu says placing his book down on his small bed "You don't have to sleep on the floor." He says a worried look on his face. Smiling I look over at him

"I'm used to it. Not only that your guys are a lot older than me, it would be awkward if I slept in the same bed as you." I say turning back to what I was doing missing the look Mangetsu gave Kisame. Sighing Kisame starts to say

"Mika..."

"You can sleep with me" Zabuza cuts Kisame off. A shocked look crosses Mangetsu's face, as Kisame looks annoyed at being interrupted. Stopping what I was doing I turn around to see the looks on their faces. A small laugh bubbles out of my chest and past my lips. A small flush colors Zabuza's cheeks as I walk over to him plopping down on his bed with an amused smile on my face, my eyes twinkle with happiness

"Ne, ne Zabuza." I say poking his side. "You really care huh." I say My wide smile breaks across my face as I squint my eyes at the boys. "Thanks!" I say jumping off and hugging all of them in turn.

I still laugh about that day, those boys became part of my pack and in the end they ended up moving their beds together to all lay together with me in the middle cuddled up to the boys, my boys.

* * *

The boys taught me proper ninjutsu that I never understood on my own. I was by no means as good as the boys but I could at least hold my own in a fight. My swordsman skills grew with their guidance. The four of use learned how to fight as a unit with devastating force even the Mizukage was impressed.

Kisame was the leader, and the strongest out of all of us with the most chakra reserves. He alone could change any fight into our favor with his field changing Justus. Mangetsu and Zabuza made a deadly pair, with Zabuza's mist technique and Mangetsu's ability to kill all enemies without detection, it gave them the best advantage. I was their triumph card even though I had yet to go out onto the front lines by orders of the Mizukage. My sword allowed me to kill enemies from a distance, or could be thrown to any of the boys to use. The twin beasts could destroy any thing or one in their path when used right. I was very fast, faster than any of the boys with a sharp sense of smell that could find anything. I knew from experience.

Me and the boys where living in the same room for four months now, and with their consent missions I only ever saw them one at a time. Fear griped me every time one of them was gone for too long. This time Kisame was the one on break as the other two were on a mission. Sighing I plop down on Kisame's bed waiting for him to return. He was due back anytime now. In a fit of longing, I pulled on one of his smaller shirts to surround myself in his sent. The shirt hung on me like a dress one two sizes to large, sighing I tie the back tight, with a hair ribbon Mangetsu got me, so it wouldn't fall off. Rolling onto my side I stare at the door as his shirt hang around my body in a comforting embrace. Heavy footsteps reached my ears along with the annoyed voice of Kisame.

"I'm fine!" he yells loudly at the other person following him. Their words were drowned out by the walls but I could make out the silky voice of another female. Feeling jealousy flare in me, I climbed off the bed Kisame's shirt flutters around my knees as I rush to the door throwing it open and jumping on Kisame startling him out of his conversation. My arms wrap around his waist as I burry my face in his chest. Feeling a sigh fill his chest and escape him, his large hand rubs the top of my head.

"Todaima." He says looking down at me with worry in his eyes.

"Okaerinasai." I mutter lifting my face to look at him, anger flares in my eyes as I let go placing my hands on my hips. "Your late!" I yell

Sighing he waves his hand back and forth as he says "Sorry. Something came up."

"Who's this? I wasn't aware you had a sibling." I hear that silky voice of the other female ask. My anger flares as my cheeks puff up, turning red. I turn to take in this woman. She was a tall, slender woman, with bright emerald green eyes. Her auburn ankle-length hair was styled in a herringbone pattern with a top-knot on top, and four bangs framed her face. Full pink painted lips, and an elegant nose adorned her face. Pail unblemished skin gave her the appearance of a true beauty. A long-sleeved, dark blue dress falls just below her knees, allowing full breasts to peek out of the top. The dress only covers the under part of her breasts and upper part of her arms. The zipper on her right front side is left open exposing her long legs from the waist down. Around her waist hugs a belt with a weapons pouch. Underneath her dress is a skirt the same color of her dress, along with mesh armor that covers slightly more of her exposed upper body than her dress. Mesh leggings run down her legs stopping just over her knees. Her high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reach up over her knees covering the bottoms of her leggings. Dark blue polish adorns her finger nails and toes.

This woman was someone I couldn't compete with in the looks department, I was only 10 almost 11. My poor dumb Kisame wasn't ever really exposed to a woman, I certainly didn't count, and was probable already stuck under her spell. What things would she do to My Kisame? Feeling my jealousy flare I grab Kisame's hand causing him to look at me odd as he rubs the back of his head with his other hand looking like a boyfriend that was cot with his ex. Turning to look back at this harlot I feel my nerves kick in, clutching his hand tighter I awaited his response.

"No Mei, this is Mika one of my team mates." he states acting like I was embarrassing him, feeling my disappointment I loosen my grip allowing my hand to go slack in his large hand. "Mika this is Mei Terumi She is a fellow kunoichi" He says looking between us a worried look in his eyes, squeezing my hand.

"Hello little one" she says with a smile kneeling down to my level. Turning away from her I look up at Kisame ignoring her.

"How was your mission?" I ask as a tick mark forms on her head for being so bluntly ignored

"Just fine" he states as the woman interrupts

"You were injured in the fight Kisame-kun. Let me help you" she says standing up and reaching out towards him.

"For the last time MEI I'M FINE!" Kisame growls out. Looking up at her I glare stepping in front of Kisame.

"Kisame is stronger then you, Yūjo!" I say pulling on his hand leading him back to our room as he laughs. "ne, ne, Kisame-kun did you bring me anything?" I ask smiling brightly at Kisame as Mei growls behind us cursing under her breath. Shutting the door, I pull Kisame to the bed smelling blood. Looking at him with my challenging look I say

"Shirt off, now." Sighing he relents and takes off his shirt. His once beautiful gray-blue skin is now a sickly purple, yellow color from taking a hit to the chest. Small cuts litter the remainder of his skin. Reaching out with my hands I lightly run my fingers over the muscles on his side, they flex in response to my touch. Kisame closes his eyes at the soft light touch. Sighing I turn away to grab my medical supplies to fix his wounds. Applying ointment to the bruises, cleaning, and banding his cuts.

The gentle motions of her small hands on my sore flesh puts me into a relaxed state, thinking over my mission I remember what I picked up for her. I fell her hands leave my flesh 'she must be done.' I think preparing to head to the shower. When I start to move I feel her weight across my back, her small arms wrap around my shoulders, hugging my neck. Her head lays on top of mine, feeling her face nuzzle my blue hair I close my eyes enjoying the embrace, 'if only she was older' I think.

"So I take it you don't like Mei than" Kisame asks breaking the sweet moment.

* * *

I found out that I could bend in many different ways allowing me to get into a tight spot to help my team mates. I also have my fuinjustu that I took to painting all over my body as a cheat. At any moment I could turn anything into an explosive. It was frightening the first time I did that to Zabuza's poor pants, may they rest in peace.

Clinching my fists, I looked at Zabuza as he smirked back at me in his mocking way, knowing how it gets under my skin.

"Come on girl, you know you are weaker than me." He says with that same cocky smirk on his cute little face that I've come to love.

"You asked for it!" I yell running at him, laughing he swings his sword at me trying to cut me. Ducking down low I slide under the blade toward his legs. His foot kicks out at my face, pushing off with my hands into a hand stand, a smirk covers his face. Flinging my legs around his neck I brace my feet on the back of his head.

"Kinky!" he says causing my face to flush as he swings an arm at my stomach hitting me. Coughing, I grab his right pant leg pushing my chakra through my hand I flip off and away from him.

"KAST!" I yell with my first two fingers were pointed up as the rest of my fingers where tight against my hand, flaring my chakra causing the seal that was placed on Zabuza's pants to glow before his pants exploded sending him across the training field. He landed with a thud unmoving.

"SHIT!" Mika yelled running to Zabuza hoping he wasn't dead. "Please be okay! Please be okay!" I repeat as I near him, dropping by his side I tried not to blush as I saw he was just in a pair of black boxers that hugged his body tightly leaving little to the imagination. His leg was red from the explosion but otherwise undamaged. Sighing I grabbed my head as pain exploded from it. Zabuza's fist hung in the air close to where he hit the top of my head.

"AHHHH" I yelled tears filling my eyes blurring my vision. "YOU ASS HOLE! What was that for?" I yell glaring at him as he glared back. My face flushes as he stands up giving me the perfect view of his toned but that shouldn't be on a fourteen-year-old.

"Mika, like what you see." He says in that smug gravelly voice, causing me to blush harder. Standing up quick

"It's nowhere near as nice as Kisame's." I pop off knowing it would get a rise out of him. '3…2…1' I think as a tick mark throbs on his head, he starts to mutter darkly as I snicker running as fast as I could home. His yell of anger reaches my ears

"MIKA!" my laughter fluttered in the air as I ran away from the furious Zabuza.

* * *

Needless to say the boys and I learned not to play with my seals, and if they needed any seal work done I was the woman for the job. Another thing they all learned together was that if one of them was severely injured on the battel field, all they had to do was bite me and they could consume some of her chakra and heal instantaneously.

Kisame, Mangetsu, Zabuza, and I were training on day when I found this out. It was entirely by accident.

"Mika your sword work is sloppy at best." Mangetsu said trying not to hurt my feelings

"What the hell kind of move where you trying to pull?" Kisame says bluntly anger turning his face a dark purple.

"BAKA!" Zabuza says hitting the back of my head, a habit he has taken to doing whenever I displease him.

"OW!" I yell "Stop that!" I snap turning to him barring my teeth like a real wolf.

"I will once you stop being a baka! BAKA!" he says getting in my face, our noses touching.

"Bite me!" I say watching as his eyes widen

"What?" he asks wondering if he heard me right.

"Mika I wouldn't..." Mangetsu starts

"BITE ME! ALL OF YOU!" I yell glaring at them in challenge.

"And she did." Mangetsu says placing his hand on his head shaking it. Pulling at his rapping Zabuza, unwrapping them from his mouth. Grabbing her tightly around the waist Zabuza bites into her shoulder drawling blood. Her sweet shout of pain reaches his ears as the crimson liquid of her blood fills his mouth filling him with chakra, and healing his wounds from the training. Her blood tastes sweet with just a bit of spice, just like her. Zabuza moans running his tongue across the flesh between his lips before he feels a fist connect with his face ripping her away from her soft tantalizing flesh.

"Zabuza what the FUCK!" Kisame yells as Mangetsu grabs her and pulling her away from him. He held her closely, his arm around her waist while his other grabbed her chin in his hand turning her head to look at my bite mark I left, signaling she was mine. Anger fills me at his touch.

"Mika, let me see." I say in a soft calming voice lightly touching her, her soft whimper reaches my ears. Anger fills me as I see the blood that is pooling around the teeth marks. Ripping off my bandages from around my neck I wipe the blood away to see that the marks started to heal, closing before my eyes. My eyes widen in shock.

"What is it Mangetsu? Does she need stiches?" Kisame askes pissed

"N-No" I state "It's gone" I say

"What?" Kisame yells walking over to us. The fresh blood still stains her skin and shirt but the open wound is healed, leaving a pink puffy patch of skin.

"Mika, explain" Kisame demands as Mika pulls away from us turning her back on us.

"Mika!" Kisame barks sighing she turns to us a fear full look in her eyes

"I'm half Uzumaki." She says

"Kisame my chakra is back." Zabuza says choosing this time to say something.

"WHAT!" We yelled.

* * *

Latter Mika found out the only side effect that had her worried, was if a person did not have strong chakra reserves to fight her chakra and bend it to their will it would take over and change their appearance.

Mika found this out when one of her disciples (that no one knew he was one) was injured in a freak accident when he was helping fortify the wall around Kirigakure. He had lost so much blood that he needed a blood transfusion on the site before he could be moved by medical ninja. The transfusion work but the Yuki buy now looked like a direct descendant of the Uzumaki. Instead of brown hair it turned bright fiery red. His once brown eyes are now bright vibrant blue like the clear sky. He was forever changed but where she feared he would see it as a curse, he thought of it as gift from his beloved Okami. Her disciples kept order in the village as their beloved Okami trained in the ninja way. Passing on her knowledge to them. They slowly got stronger hiding in plain sight, the alphas did not like the plan of helping the Mizukage if he was going to become a puppet to an Uchiha. They worked on a plain to stop him.

"Mika, come on." A newly promoted Kisame yells drawing the attention of the freshly turned thirteen-year-old girl. "You get to go on your first mission!" Grinning I grab my pack and run after Kisame as we head out to meet Zabuza and Mangetsu.


	6. Destruction

"Mika, come on." A newly promoted Kisame yells drawing the attention of the freshly turned thirteen-year-old girl. "You get to go on your first mission!" Grinning I grab my pack and run after a twenty-year-old Kisame as we head out to meet Zabuza and Mangetsu.

Stepping out the door into the golden sun light, I stretch my arms over my head before turning to look up at Kisame. He was tall to begin with but now he stands at six foot almost four inches. Blue hair was styled in the same fin up style, his Kiri forehead protector was tied tight against his forehead. His new light gray jounin vest lay flat against a dark blue almost black long sleeve shirt. His katana lay across his back. Pants of the same color hug his legs stopping just below the knees, gray pinstriped ninja sandals separated his feet from the ground. Looking down at my own outfit, one could tell the boys matched me to them. I now had a tight form hugging shirt like the ones Zabuza would rarely ware, it was the same dark blue almost black color as Kisame's. I now wore tight black shorts that stopped at the tops of my knees, my own gray blue pinstriped ninja sandals hugged my legs up to my thighs. I now had a wide, thick black leather belt around my hips that held what was left of my crimson kimono with my family crest on the front as a partial skirt. A longer part of the skirt hung from the back like a crimson tail. My hair was longer now reaching to my lower back and hanging freely in a brown wavy mass. Bandages hung loosely around my neck like a scarf matching Mangetsu-onee-san, my Kirigakure headband lay tight against my right wrist. A large smile breaks across my face as I look up at Kisame, he was still taller but I am slowly catching up in height to him and the boys.

"Race you!" I yell before pushing off the ground and landing on the nearest tiled roof top, pushing off against the tile, I take off in a run knowing Kisame was close behind. A flash of blue passes by me, Kisame's husky voice calls back to me.

"Not fast enough, Sukoshi Okami." He yells back at me, laughing. Pumping chakra through my legs, I pick up speed. Jumping at Kisame's back, I placing one hand on his right shoulder, pushing off with my feet I flip over him, smirking as his wide shark grin turns into a frown. Landing in front of Kisame I push off the ground hard, sending me propelling forward. Laughing, we jump through the village racing to the gate to meet up with our team. Jumping one last time I land in front of the gate first. Turning around I wait two seconds before Kisame lands next to me.

"HA!" I yell in excitement "I win again!" I say proudly with a huge grin across my face. Sighing Kisame's large blue hand reaches out resting on top of my head before he ruffs up my hair with his shark grin before he turns to our team wiping off all emotion. This is a Kisame I've haven't seen before. Turning around I immediately understand why. We were part of a large teem. Looking through the crowd of our team, I feel my nerves get the best of me as I see two people missing. Zabuza, and Mangetsu were nowhere to be found. People I've never seen before made up our team, three others had Jonin like Kisame. The rest of the team was made up of chunin, and genin like me. Shifting through my memories from my past life, I've never seen them. 'does that mean that they die?' I question in my head. A calming, warming, light fills me. I close my eyes for a brief second feeling my shadows reassurance, her arms snake around me in a calming embrace. We can do this; we can save some one she whispers to me. Filling her determination, I feel a new fire fill me with hope. We will stop the Uchiha! Snapping my eyes open I stand at attention awaiting Kisame's orders.

"Our orders are to head to our borders and keep the kumogakure, and Konohagakure ninja out of our borders." Kisame orders, nodding our heads we learn that from our intel Kumogakure and Iwagakure have joined forces against Konohagakure and Sunagakure. Their war was spreading across the country's tearing apart the lesser villages without second thought. Our mission was to keep them out of our country and if possible spread our boarders. Following Kisame's orders we left Kirigakure and headed to our borders. Falling behind Kisame I cover his back as we move in a large group. Through the thick mist covered land we traveled, over large bodies of water we ran at top speeds. Never once did Kisame allow me to leave his side even at night when we stopped to make camp.

It has been three days since we left Kiri, and we were making good time. We are due to make it our next check point by the next night. Our group decided to stop and rest for the night from three days none stop running. I watch from my spot high up in one of the few trees that surrounded our camping spot. Watching from the corner of my eye, our group set up camp laughing with each other. Shaking my head, I pull my chakra from my core into my nose increasing my since of smell, scenting the area. Not smelling anything out of the ordinary, I close my eyes for a brief second connecting with my past self. Her soft warmth fills my head, flooding the dark of my mind with her warm glow. My shadow starts to move behind me, counseled by the dark of the night.

'what is it you need of me, little one?' she hums in my mind

'I need to know what happens in this war, and who can be saved.' I say back in my mind as I turn to look at my fellow shinobi. Felling her sadness for the dark path I have to take she asks

'what will you do with this information? You cannot save everyone.' She whispers, her shadowy hand grabbing onto my arm. 'I know you. You'll just blame yourself for deaths you cannot prevent.' Her sadden voice fills my head along with her pain for the path I have chosen. Sighing I look up at the lowing light of the stars, my blue eyes twinkle with their light.

'We have to save as many as we can. I cannot let what happen to my family happen to anyone else.' I say with determination, clinching my fists as anger and regret fills me. Feeling her agree I close my eyes as bright flashes of what is to come play behind my closed lids. One group memories are of a young boy with silver hair and his team. A young team two years younger than I or will be. A lone tear escapes my left eye, as I watch his team be killed because of his ignorance. Feeling my shadows resolve to save this boy his tragic fate, I agree to help him, Hatake Kakashi. The last of the Hatake clan, cousin to my Okami clan.

The next images are of what is to happen in Ame, to my cousin Uzumaki Nagato and his friends. My shadows longing to help them but her hesitance causes me to question why. Reading my thoughts, she answers by images of the Akatsuki. A group that has to be formed so we can stop the them. Ten of the members are shown to me.

Deidara, master of explosions. Sasori, the immortal puppet. Made one team, the team of artists. Next was Hidan, the fallower of the cult-like faith of Jashin. His partner Kakuzu, the bounty hunter, they made the Zombie combo. Zetsu, the cannibal, and Orochimaru, the snake, made up another team until the snake did what snakes do best. Next was Pein or Nagato and his partner Konan, the angel. The acted like they were the leaders when in all honesty they were just puppets. Tobi, or Obito, what the real leader acting as Uchiha Madara. The last team was Uchiha Itachi, the slaughter or the Uchiha clan. His team mate broke my heart into tiny pieces, my team mate Kisame Hoshigaki. Tears streamed down my face as new horrors flooded my mind.

The slater of hundreds of people in the clan wars of my village. My disciples would be in danger. All the members from the clans would be hunted and murdered just for being alive. Images of one clan attacking the village fill my mind, along with the image of a young boy of five. His white hair was whiter then fresh fallen snow falling down his back in a loose pony-tale. His hair was parted down the middle in a zig-zag parting leaving two separate bangs on either side of his small masculine pale face. Vivid green eyes catch my attain, along with the two scarlet dots on his forehead. Something that all members of the Kaguya clan have. Kaguya Kimimaro, a young boy no older than Mangetsu-onee's Ototo. Mangetsu-onee's death leaving his ototo alone to that snake. The last images hurt just as much Zabuza's death along with a young boy he found Haku by none other than my cousin Kakashi. Felling my resolve and anger at their fate, my shadow and I agree to save him, Kakashi, Mangetsu-onee and his ototo no matter what.

"HEY! MIKA!" I hear the husky voice of Kisame yell up at me breaking my out of my thoughts. Quickly wiping my eyes, I steal my emotions as I look down at Kisame as he leans against my tree. "see anything?" he asks knowing the answer. Sighing I stand up allowing my shadow fade away into a normal shadow. Jumping off the tree I land next to Kisame shaking my head in a no, not trusting my voice. His white eyes watch me carefully before nodding. "get some rest, we leave at first light." Kisame barks loud enough for all the others to hear. Nodding I sit next to Kisame as he holds his sword in front of him ready for an attack. Laying my head on his arm next to me, I feel him stiffen then relax at our contact.

"Hey, Kisame" I whisper just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah?" He asks just as quietly watching the others with acute precision. I begin to ask what was bothering me but thought twice about it, sighing I ask

"When will we meet up with the others?" listening to the sound of his breathing. I feel him sigh, opening one of my eyes I look up to see a frown on face.

"In about five days." He says, watching as the other's as they start to lay down, splitting into shifts for the night watch. "Get some sleep, Mi. I'll keep watch" Kisame husky voice rumbles through my ears as my eye lids start to feel heavy.

"Okay." I whisper snuggling into Kisame's warmth as darkness overtakes me.

"I'll keep you safe." Kisame whispers too low for anyone to hear as he moves my head off his arm onto his chest, allowing his arm to wrap around me.

Over the course days our once large group split up at different check points along the coast. At each post we replenished our supplies, checked for any wounded, gathered new orders or intel, then moved to the next post. A thick mist rolled off of the open ocean on the fifth day, when Kisame and I arrived at the last out post. The salty sea air filled my lungs, as we approached the post where we were meant to meet Mangetsu-onee and Zabuza. Falling in steep beside Kisame I keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary, as the mist start to clear out revealing the tower post we are to report to. The stone walls are covered in a green mossy substance as they stretch up to the sky like fingers reaching for the sun. The tiled roof is old and decayed over time from the salt-watery air. As we get closer two figures materialize out of the mist greeting us. A large smile breaks across my face as I run to them throwing my arms around them in a loving embrace. Mangetsu's throaty laugh fills my ears along with Zabuza's gravelly one.

Pulling away I look at my two other team mates smiling up at them taking in how they have changed. A recently turned six-teen-year-old Zabuza towered over me at a new height of six foot. Pinstriped ninja sandals of Kirigakure crawl up his tone legs resting just under his knees, over the top of dark blue almost black pants that bag just enough to allow movement but still show how toned his legs are. A shirt of same color of dark blue-black hugs his upper body, the sleeves bag around his arms allowing for complex movements, stopping just under his elbows. His new light gray flank jacket signifying his jounin status lays against his muscular upper body. His bandages still wrap around his mouth hiding the lower half of his changed face. His hair and head band were still in that same style that had me question how the hell he keeps his headband on. His dark brown eyes look colder then what I remember. Turning to look over at Mangetsu-Onee who now is eight-teen. He still kept his same style, his hair has gotten a little longer nothing I couldn't fix. He also now has a light gray jounin flank jacket on his upper body. The only main difference now is I'm closer to his height of five foot six inches, I stand at five foot four now but I'm still growing. His eyes hold the same coldness as Zabuza's, only his warm just a little looking at me. A frown forms on my face as I grabbed their hands. I feel their grip on my hands tighten in response to my unasked question. Feeling the large hand of Kisame on my shoulder I reign in my emotions. Letting go of their hand I stand at attain as Zabuza addresses Kisame.

"We received new orders by hawk just before you arrived." Zabuza says handing out our mission scroll to Kisame's awaiting hands. Keeping his face blank Kisame opens the scroll reading over the orders before closing it, and looking up at us. His shark grin covers his face, a blood thirsty look in his eyes as he addresses us.

"Looks like we get to invade The Land of Fire." Kisame says in excitement, the same look of blood lust fills Zabuza's and Mangetsu's eyes, I follow the boys as they head inside to discuss how to reach the land of fire.

The four of us look over the map trying to come up with the best way to infiltrate the land of fire. Kisame stands on my left of me, Mangetsu across from me, while Zabuza stands on my right. Placing one hand on my chin I look at the one place I have always wanted to visit. My mother's home land, Uzu No Kun or the land of whirlpools.

"Kisame." I say hesitantly ' _what if they say no? what if it's nothing like mother said? I know it was destroyed but there has to be something left right?_ '

"Yes Mi. You have a suggestion?" Kisame asks as the boys give me their full attain. Dropping my hand from my chin I point to the land of whirlpools.

"Is there anything left here?" I ask thinking my plan over

"You have an idea." Mangetsu stats looking at what land my slender finger was resting over.

"The former Land of Whirlpools" Zabuza says stepping closer to me his arm ghosting past mine. His scent of iron, fresh rain, and weapons oil fills my nose. The top of my right hand brushes against the top of his left hand communicating my need to go there. Turning to watch me with those blood-lust filled, cold chocolate brown eyes, my ocean blues stair down his in my need to see what was left for myself.

"Mi" Kisame says with a sigh knowing what I was craving "Nothing is left there, just ruins." He says placing a gentile hand on my left shoulder.

"It doesn't matter if there is anything left." I say in a soft voice "That is where my Oka-sans people are from. I have to see. Not only that the Fire country would not expect us to come in from there." I stat with fire in my eyes looking up at Kisame. "You know I'm right. And besides any other way and we waist time, and chakra." I say not relenting.

"She has a point." Mangetsu agrees as Kisame sighs at my logic. Turning to look at Zabuza Kisame asks

"You agree?" shrugging his shoulders Zabuza answers

"As long as I get to kill someone I'm good." Sighing Kisame rubs his face one last time as a deep laugh rumbles out of his chest.

"Well looks like we have our plan." Kisame says with a deadly shark grin on his face.

That night we or I in this case packed everything I could think of for the following trip in storage scrolls. Unknowing when we would return it was best to be prepared. We had a fest of fresh fish, and slept all together in three beds pushed together like the old times in the safety of the outpost.

The next morning, we stood on the beach as the waves crashed along the coast. The white sand squeaks under my sandals as I walk. I wiggle my black painted toes trying to get the chill of the morning off them. Pristine waters spread as far as the eye can see, a thick mist hovers like a ghost over the ocean as the sun starts to rise. I readjust the straps of my pack evening out the weight of easier travel. The smell of crisp ocean air fills my lungs as Kisame give the signal. Pumping chakra through my legs down to cover the souls of my feet then back. I push off the sand and fall into line with my team. Kisame leads, with me in the middle, Mangetsu and Zabuza flank behind me. The boys form a triangle around me, knowing this is my first long distance run. Let me tell you water running for two days like we did was a feat only Kirigakure ninja accomplished easily.

After nine hours of running I start to sink just enough in the ocean to get my toes and the bottom of my feet wet inside my sandals. My breaths come out in puffs as I push on, sweet starts to trickle down my neck and forehead at the excursion on my chakra. I chance a look at Kisame to see that he hasn't broken a sweet. Looking at the other two I come to realize I'm the only one getting wore out. Feeling Zabuza getting closer I turn to look at him as he eyes taking in my wore out look. Shaking his head, he runs in front of me, grabbing my hands placing them on his shoulders before bending just enough to grab my knees hosting me onto his back, all the while keeping up with our team.

"Mi" I hear Kisame yell back "You don't have enough chakra to keep up water run as long as us. Don't over work yourself!" he barks

"We'll be working on that when we get a chance." Mangetsu's voice cuts in next, nodding I know that my doom was come with more exercises and chakra endurance. Laying my head against Zabuza's shoulder I take in his warmth, closing my eyes I allow the salty ocean air, and the sound of Zabuza's breathing to lull me into a light sleep as we continue to travel.

"Mi" I hear as a soft shaking awakes me from my sleep. Yawning I rub the sleep out of my eyes as I look up at to see Mangetsu's white hair. At some point they switched out carrying me. My breath catches in my throat, tears fill my eyes as I look at my Oka-san home land. At some point we arrived at the land of whirlpools and even make it to what was left of Uzushiogakure. I feel Mangetsu release me. Allowing me to stand one my own. I walk in past him to take in the destruction falling to me knees I start to weep. Closing my eyes, I try to envision what Oka-san said that Uzushiogakure was. A beautiful land that lived in harmony with nature. The Kage tower was at the center of the whirling tides that cut through the land, hanging over the river like a giant bridge, allowing the Kage to monitor trade. The Kage building shined like a pearl in the center of the river, white stone walls with creeping green vines kept the Kage safe from the wild summer storms, gleaming pale orange tile covered the roof. Bridges suspended across the river allowing one to cross the beautiful seen without problems to reach the heart of the city. Rich green covered every surface with bright plant life, vines grew up every stone wall reaching toward the heavens. The river cut through the village allowing for easy trade and stores one the water. All the builds reached high in amazing feats of beautiful architecture with plant life filling every corner. Plant like bridges crossed the rivers allowing for easy crossing, large lily pads and other water plants flowered in the river casting its crystalline waters in bright blues, greens, whites, and pinks. The posts of guard stations and walls hand fuinjustu and the Uzumaki symbol carved into it.

Now every stone building that once stood tall reaching toward the heavens lay in rubble. The Bridges fell into the waters filling it with rubble. The frames of the buildings stuck out of the buildings in odd angles like broken bones breaking through skin. The once green plant life lay in husks of dried brown. The once awe-inspiring village was nothing more than a skeleton of its former self. No amount of work could rebuild it. Feeling the hands of the boys on my shoulders I muffle my cries as I feel their hands grip my shoulders tightly trying to comfort me any way they can.

Sitting on the beach looking at once was my Oka-san's beloved home, I finally got to see what horrors villages were capable of. Mangetsu's arm was draped around my right shoulder as I got over my shock.

"It's not what you expected huh?" He asks in a calming voice luring me out of my thoughts. Unwrapping my left hand from my legs I wipe the tears away from my eyes.

"I just hoped…" I started knowing how stupid I sounded.

"Hoped what? The villages feared your clan, this was mass murder." Zabuza grumbles dropping onto the sand watching me closely "You were a baka to think there would be anything here" He stats annoyed.

"Zabuza that's enough" Kisame reprimands "She now knows why we are fighting. So this does not happen to our home!" his blue hand gestures to the fallen village. Nodding I stand up, Mangetsu drops his arm allowing me up, standing tall.

"Yeah" I agree, looking over the grave yard I think of the vault Oka-san talked about, a place only an Uzumaki could open. "Do you think they got everything from here?" turning I look up at the boys

"I believe so, but you know something don't you?" Mangetsu says watching me. Nodding I turn to point at where the Kage tower once stood at the center suspended over the river, now submerged in its cold depths.

"In the Kage tower there is a hidden vault that only an Uzumaki can open. Its sealed with fuinjustu so it shouldn't be harmed by the water. But to get to it we'll have to dive. Oka-san said the tower was thirty floors in total, and that's all under water now." I say with new fire in my eyes. The vault had all of the Uzumaki summoning contracts plus our forbidden Justus, by the looks of it there is no way uncle or any of the clan could have retrieved those scrolls and survived. "What do you boys think? There could be justus in there that could help us." Ripping my eyes from my goal I turn to look back at my team.

"A deadly dive that could kill any shinobi that wasn't from Kirigakure. I'm in" Zabuza says placing one hand on my shoulder, a challenging glint in his eyes.

"Sounds like fun, I'm in" Mangetsu says stepping up next to me.

Sighing Kisame rubs his face before placing his hand on my other shoulder. "You all would die without me, I'm in" sarcasm dripping from every word. A large smile spreads across my face. "Spread out and flare your chakra when you find the Kage tower." Kisame barks nodding we jump off. Jumping over the fallen buildings I rush toward the river. Chakra cotes my feet as I jump off the skeletons of my people. Shoving my emotions aside, I walk over the corpses of oka-san village heading to the heart of the village. A giant bend was cut into the river creating a whirlpool in the center of the river. The sun light glints off of a small round ball in the center of the pool. Activating my wolf blood my eyesight sharpens allowing me to see that the ball in the center of the whirlpool is actually the symbol of the Uzumaki clan. Filling excitement flow through my veins I flare my chakra in the pattern that Mangetsu taught me. Dropping my heavy pack, I start to look for the scroll that contains the gills I have packed for Zabuza and myself.

"You found it, Mi" Mangetsu asks dropping next to me. Nodding I found my scroll

"Yes!" I yell pulling it free from my pack, unsealing our gills I put one in my mouth testing it out before handing it to Zabuza and testing the other one out. Giving Kisame a thumbs up we walk to the water's edge. Diving into the cold waters I test out my gills, breathing in sweet air I start to look for the others. Swirling blue crystalline icy water rushes past me through the giant lily pads, whirling around the Kage tower. Swimming closer I avoid the strong currents, looking for the right floor. Feeling my team's chakra, I turn to see them swimming towards me.

When they are close enough I sign to them 'The vault should be on the same floor kage office. My oka-chan said the only way to enter it was through a secret door in the kage office. The office should be on the 20th floor.'

Kisame nods signing back instructions 'Mika, you lead. Find the vault. Zabuza, Mangetsu and I will be right behind you. When we reach the whirlpool Mika use your justu to get us through'

'roger' we sign back

~~~~~ Zabuza's pov ~~~~~~

Holding out my hand, I watch as Mika unseals our gills from her scroll before grabbing the gray ones, that she said were mine. Parting her pink lips, she places mine in her mouth testing them to make sure they work. A satisfying feeling fills me as I watch her subconsciously making sure I would be safe. Feeling the weight of the gills she places in my opened hand I close my fingers around it rubbing them against her own. Grinning up at Kisame I place the gills in my mouth, running my tongue around the lip I taste her. A sweet taste fills my mouth as I close my eyes allowing my imagination to run wild.

Feeling a firm hand push me, icy cold water collides with my face sending a chill through my body knocking away any previous thoughts I had. I open my eyes to see Kisame dive in, turning back to look at me his mocking smirk meets my glaring eyes.

'That rat bastard.' Clinching my fists, I swim past him looking for Mika. The lily pads cast shadows through the crystal blue waters. The shadows dance across pail flesh, her chocolate brown hair and burgundy red shirt tails float around her, giving her the appearance of a goddess. She sways with the current turning with it to face us. Swimming toward her she starts to sign to us. Nodding we agree to follow her to the whirlpool. I watch as her small pale hands go through the hand signs for her signature justu. 'Suiton: Ōkina henka kairyu' I watch in awe as the once strong whirlpool that kept the Kage building out of ninja hand, was rerouted away from us, giving us a clear opening. Kicking my legs hard I grab Mika's arm pulling her into a broken window on the 18th floor.

The hallway we are in his dark and it takes a minute for my eyesight to adjust to the change of light. Once my eyes adjust I look around in awe, I could see why her oka-san people were feared. The walls hold all kinds of weapons that I have never seen before in glass cases, the walls are covered in a strange coral and algae mix growing up the once bright white wooden walls. Finding a hole in one of the floors we swim up and find my more wonders that make me wonder how such a great people could have fallen so easily. I pull on Mika's skirt tail pulling her out of the way of a board that shifted falling to the floor giving us an opening to swim up another floor. A stream of bubbles come from her gills as she tries to think me. Kisame pushes past me to look over Mika like the mother hen he is. She waves his hand away pointing up. Nodding Kisame goes through first checking to make sure it's safe. Rolling my eyes, I watch as Mangetsu follows patting Mika on her arm before he uses his blood line trait and takes off. Swimming up to her I take this moment to enjoy our alone time. Grabbing her small hand in one of my large ones she turns to look at me.

'Yes Zabu did you need something?' she signs tilting her head in a way that I have noticed she does when she is confused. Feeling the urge to reach out and rub my fingers of my other hand against her cheek I catch my hand dropping it, her hair floats around her as I fight this urge. Pointing toward the hole, I feel her tug on my hand shaking my head. 'such a glutton for affection.' Running my hand along her arm I nod toward our destination. Rolling her eyes, she pushes me showing her displeasure. Shaking my head, I watch as she swims through the opening.

Following close behind I take in the grand room we enter. The room is circler with a large dark wooden desk in its center. Old tapestries hang behind the desk along with other torn tapestries around the room. The tapestry on the right is a fade orange color that is soaked in odd plant life, the dark red Uzumaki crest can barely be made out from the mess. The other tapestry is a light green matching the coral growing from it and the wall, the Senju crest sits in the center in a dark green seeming untouched by the growth. Mika swims in-between the two tapestries stopping at the wall,. she pulls out a kunai scraping off the coral from one spot on the white wooden wall reviling a symbol of fuinjustu. Turning around she waves us over pointing at the symbol. Signing to us 'be prepared.' Nodding, we watch as her small hands go through the complicated hand signs of the Uzumaki clan that are reminiscent of a dance, before placing her hand on the symbol.

The symbol starts to glow in a pale yellow light, spreading up the wall in intricate designs outlining a door. I watch as the light fades and a hidden door opens reviling the hidden knowledge of the Uzumaki clan.

~~~~~~~Mika's pov~~~~~~~~

Kicking off hard with my feet I propel myself forward swimming through the door way I fall out the other side onto the floor. I lay there for a moment before the weight of the others falling on top of me forces the air out of my lungs.

"What the hell" Kisame grumbles landing on top of me "Ump"

"Damn It" Zabuza groans landing on top of Kisame.

"whats going on?" Mangetsu asks morphing out of the water like the ass he is.

"Please… Can you guys get… YOUR FAT ASSES OFF ME!" I yell from the bottom of the pile. The grumbled out apologies reach my ears as sweet air rushes back into my lungs once they are off me.

"Mi, what is going on? How is the water staying outside the door?" Mangetsu ask pointing at the wall of water in the door way. Grabbing the out stretched hand in front of my face, I stand up to meet Kisame's white eyes.

"I'm fine" I answer his unasked question, a light blush coating my cheeks, turning away I run over to Mangetsu. Looking at the doorway I snicker at how clever my ancestors were.

"It's a special kind of fuinjustu that keeps anything that would harm the vault out, in this case water. My ancestors were very clever." Turning around my eyes take in the dark room, most of the scrolls were destroyed or missing but two drawled my eyes as if they were screaming my name. walking over to the two scrolls I pick them up looking them over as an odd chakra oozes from the scrolls, begging me to open them.

"Those are summoning contracts." Turning my head, I see Kisame looking over my shoulder at the scrolls I have. "By the looks of it there old, maybe clan summons." Nodding I feel the heat of my blush start to spread again turning to look at the scrolls again, I flip them over again to see a crane seal on one and the seal of an eel on the other. Shrugging I open my waterproof weapons pouch and place them inside.

"Mi look at this!" running over to the voice I see Mangetsu holding a large scroll containing forbidden, and a-rank Uzumaki justus. Excitement over takes me as I run over pulling the scroll from his hands. The large scroll is yellow on the outside with an orange trim around the edges and a crimson pattern of whirlpools. A large smile breaks across my face

"We found it! WE FOUND IT!" I yell in excitement looking it over I pump my chakra into the scroll shrinking it down and placing in with my other two scrolls.


	7. First Blood

It was hot in the fire country, too hot. It was a heat that my team was not accustom to, the heat made it so sticky, and set all of us on edge as well. Green blinded our vison, it was everywhere. It was as if all plant life in fire country was brighter, richer and no matter which way we went it was always there. Blinding us with its sickening green, reminding us we were in tree hugger territory. This country was nothing like the cool mists and light snows of wave. The sky was always clear, no clouds or gray mists blocked the bright sun that glared down on us from the bright blue sky. Wiping at my forehead for what was probably the hundredth time that day I glared at our surroundings as sweat dripped down my neck down my spine. My eye twitched as we jumped from on branch to another. We left the island of whirlpools four weeks ago, entering fire country. Since we have been here we haven't seen one sign of battel, no leaf ninja greeted us at the border. But that could have been because of Mangetsu's abilities and Kisame's tactical mind. Because of this I have been on edge, every little noise had me reaching for my kunai. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one feeling it.

"It's too hot!" Zabuza's gravelly voice resounded through my ears from behind me, causing my left eye to twitch. This is all I have heard for the last four weeks since we arrived in the fire country. Each one of the boys would gripe about how hot it is as if I don't know. I growl under my breath as I continue on jumping from tree to tree behind Kisame. Even though my team knew I had my Kekkei Genkai activated they refused change formation and kept me in the center of our triangle, Zabuza on my left while Mangetsu was on my right. Both boys were slightly behind me covering our backs. Kisame was on point.

"I'm surprised all of those tree hugging ninja still have their brains. I figured they would have fired from this heat." Kisame's husky voice drifts back to us as we continue to tree hop. Mangetsu's amused chuckle reached my sharp ears as my right eye twitched this time. Sighing I add

"At least it's not the wind country, Dattebane" I watch as the boys all nod their heads in agreement jumping to the next branch, faltering in there landing they stop to look at me weird.

"UH Mi are you feeling okay?" Mangetsu asks sweat dropping.

"I'm fine Dattebane." I say not noticing my Uzumaki tick I picked up presenting its self. Worriedly Kisame steps closer grabbing my chin in one hand placing his other gray-blue warm hand on my forehead, checking me over.

"Well?" an irritated gravelly demands from my left, placing one of his hands on my arm. Clinching my teeth, I growl out

"I'm fine." Jerking my chin out of Kisame's strong hold I watch as the boys watch me like I'm their next meal, an evil glint in their eyes.

"It's just the heat. Maybe we need to take a break and cool off." Kisame mutters placing one hand over his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose worried he didn't notice how the heat was effecting his genin, possibly his team. My ear twitches as I watch Kisame, nothing, there is no sounds. No birds just silence, we're not alone. Looking over at my team I see that they noticed too.

"Alright we'll rest here." Kisame says twitching his hand making subdual motions telling us something else. 'An enemy team about fifty trees north of us. Not sure who, act as if you don't notice, be prepared.' We get

"Of Corse." Mangetsu agrees relaxing his stance, nodding Zabuza dose the same. I've seen this a million times and fell for it a hundreds of time, our enemies will think that we're relaxed when in truth their muscles and ready to snap and crush what is in front of them. My team are true monsters of Kiri. Following suit, I relax my body turning to hide my eyes keeping my kekkei genkai activated.

A whistling sound rings in my ears, the next few seconds after that sound feel like an eternity. A blinding flash of white hot light follows that whistling sound, that white hot light blinds me as my team jumps into action as the explosion tries to devour us. Strong arms wrap around my small waist as I go sailing through the air, small pieces of splintered wood and dirt fill the air with debris hitting my skin and cutting it open in a few places.

The thundering boom ripples through my body and echoes through my kekkei genkai enhanced ears, making me clinch my teeth in pain. Feeling the jarring thud of my savor landing, I look up with white spots in my vison to see Kisame's blue lips moving fast exposing his white sharp shark teeth as he asks if I'm alright. Not hearing his husky voice, I feel a little bit of panic fill me, the only sound is that annoying ringing in my ears. I reach my hand up to my ear feeling something wet and sticky that wasn't there before. Pulling my hand back I bring them up to my face to see my fingertips are covered in crimson blood, My blood. Feeling my rage take over I look up into Kisame's worried and anger filled white eyes as I sign in Kirigakure's code. 'I'm fine, I can't hear, but I'm fine.' Feeling his hand that was gripping my shoulder tighten, I sign asking what happened. Nodding in the direction we came from I look to see a giant crater where we once stood. Kisame signs that we ran across some Iwa nin that somehow got this far into fire country. Some insults on how dumb those ticking time bombs are and how they could have ever missed Konohagakure was beyond him. Maybe too many bombs to the head. Stifling a giggle, I grin up at Kisame as his face gets serious.

Worry covers my face as Kisame reads me like a book with those sharp white eyes of his, and signs that the others got away. Releasing a breath, I didn't know I was holding I nod. Slowly a feral smirk breaks across my face, something that I learned from my boys, as I think about what could have happened. What these lowlifes could have done to MY boys has me fuming, 'Damn Iwa Scum, they won't take away MY team like they took away my Oka-sans clan! Never!' lifting up one of my small hands, my still crimson coated fingers sign back what I want, slowly Kisame's worried look fades away into a bloodthirsty amused look. Nodding his head to me once he lowers me from his strong arms toward the branch softly, he sits my feet gently on the sturdy branch keeping on hand on my lower back keeping me from swaying. After a few seconds of deep breathing I sing that I'm okay they reactivate my kekkei genkai.

Glancing over to meet his white eyes my grin widens as that shark like hungry look covers his face, my own eyes fade to amber and black taking the last ounce of humanity I held for these ninja with it. Taking a deep breath through my enhanced nose sweet scents of my team surround me first. The first scent I get is weapons oil mixed with harsh iron, male sweat and that damp misty smell that only comes from a hard life in Kiri. 'Zabuza' my mind pinpoints his position about twenty trees to the north-west corner of us. Next is the soft scent of ocean breeze coming of the ocean on a calming beach day with a twist of metallic that assaulted my nose. 'Mangetsu' his position is about fifty trees to the north-east of our position. Lastly is the strong scent of spice and male sweat, mixed with a misty, damp metallic irony smell that screams deadly. This scent is so strong it tries to rip a moan from my lips. 'Kisame' I think keeping my eyes closed trying not to think about the hormones that are rushing through my body right now begging for a release. Focusing, a new scent hits my nose like a well-aimed fist, knocking my hormone induced thoughts from my mind. The Iwa nin smell of dirt and smoke from past explosions with mild differences between each one. 'Damn those party crashers.' I think

Lifting one on my hands I start signing that I got a fix on them, opening my eyes I watch as Kisame smirks then makes his signature move. His large gray blue hands fly through the hand signs so fast that if my kekkei genkai wasn't activated they would be a blur until they stop at the last sign. 'Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave.' Keeping his hand in that last sign he opens his mouth wide allowing a massive wave of ocean water to spew forth from his mouth colliding with the ground beneath us. The water makes a massive wall and waves start to collide with everything in its path. The waves continue for five minutes crashing into the area surrounding us wiping it bare. The wave knocks down rocks and uproots all the trees in the area. A wicked grin spreads across my pink lips as I watch our playground being formed. Once Kisame's waves calmed from him stopping the justu, a thick mist covered the surrounding area killing our enemy's only main advantage, their sight. Sniffing the air, I find that Zabuza and Mangetsu-nee have moved. A tiny almost inviable ripple hits our tree signaling they are now standing on the water's surface, feeling Kisame's large hand grip on to my shoulder I look up to see his stern face through the thick mist. He firmly holds me in place giving me a look that screams hes not playing. My smirk falls off my face as I growl and sigh that I get his message, 'stay here and heal.' An order. Reaching up to touch the warm hand on my shoulder I tap his hand twice in a yes. I feel his enormous presence leave me as he joins up with the others ready to wipe the floor with these nin.

Sighing, I pump my healing chakra into my hands watching as they turn green. I gently place them on my ears slowly healing them. Slowly the blood stops leaking from my ears as I feel the tissue start to mend its self-back together. Next the ringing starts to fade as I watch the explosions light up the mist, and shake the only tree left standing that I'm in. the explosions cause small waves across the surface of the water that lap at the tree. This continues for what feels like hours when in truth is only ten minutes.

The ringing fully subsides allowing me to acutely hear what is going on, pulling my hands away from my ears I hear Zabuza's gravelly yell out Mangetsu's name. The smell of copper fills my lungs conforming my worst fears. Jumping from the tree I pump chakra through my feet as I touch down on the water, pushing off I follow my nose flying past the battel between my team and the Iwa nin. Flashes of my own Onee-sans gruesome death assault me as I run across the water, flipping over shuriken, and dodging kunai, fearing what I may find. Hearing the sounds of a scuffle in Mangetsu's direction I make a split second decision, sending my shadow forward she answers my call and allows me to see through her eyes. An Iwa ninja was standing over a wounded Mangetsu, everything moves in slow motion as I watch him slowly pull back his kunai.

Clenching my teeth, I pull out my swords swinging one of the blades through the mist with acute precision stabbing the Iwa nin through his chest splattering blood across Mangetsu, that was about to finish off my Onee-san. Grabbing the chain with both hands I pull as hard as I can with chakra enhanced muscles. I swing my blade up and over the water away from Mangetsu, throwing the Iwa nin across the water through the mist at his team's feet. Swinging my sword back I grip it in my hands tightly as I continue through the mist.

Running up to Mangetsu-nee I place my swords on my back before crouching to look him over. Seeing the slash across his stomach that opened him up like a fish. I pause as I watch, shocked as his blood began to poor out into the water as fear grips me in its icy cold grasp. The booming sound of a to close explosion knocks me back into reality, 'This is no time to freak' I think as I shake my head to clear it. I quickly start pump healing chakra through my hands placing them on both sides of his wound I watch as the chakra turns green stopping the bleeding. First step down, now closing the wound.

"MIKA" Mangetsu's stranded, pained voice screams startling me as his blood soaked hands grab me pulling me out of the way and down on him as the sickening sound of metal slashing through soft flesh is heard from behind me. Turning around with wide amber eyes, I see Zabuza with a Kirigakure issue kunai stabbed through an Iwa nin's throat. His crimson blood pools from his neck as the nin reaches up with pale hand trying to stop the bleeding. The blood seeps through his hands as the Iwa nin tries to stay alive. His blood splatters on my face as the Iwa nin coughs drowning on his own blood as he tries to get air into his lungs. His dark accusing eyes watch me as they start to fade. The man's eyes roll back into his head as he falls with a small splash into the water sinking to his tomb.

Looking up at Zabuza, I watch his back as I no longer see the boy I know but the man he will be. A giant that right now I'm no match for. My eyes travel across his body allowing me to see all of the wounds that litter his pale skin. Burns mare his pale flesh of his right arm from the first explosion. The blisters run up his right arm bubbling up in blisters that are going to be a pain to heal, stopping just past his elbow. My eyes narrow, feeling my anger start to get the best of me I close my eyes, take in a deep breath then count to five. Opening my eyes, I calm myself before I turn back to Mangetsu. Placing both hands above the wound I pump chakra through my body forcing Mangetsu's body to speed up the healing process. The flesh starts to slowly mend itself back together when Kisame lands in front of me. His white eyes look over Mangetsu and I before he stands up and starts to guard us. The sounds of metal clashing remind me we're in a battle field, causing me to flinch slightly as I heal Mangetsu. Finishing the healing process, I wipe the sweat that started to accumulate on my brow as I look over my handy work. Nodding to Mangetsu I help him up as Zabuza and Kisame covering our backs.

"Well, how is he?" Kisame's husky voice grunts out as he knocks down three kunai aimed at us and returns six. Letting go of Mangetsu I watch him as his body turns into water, splashing with the water around us. I drop my arms as I hear a gurgling sound. Turning to my right I see his body solidify out of the water as he whips out a kunai and stabs the three ninja around him so fast that their blood sprays mix in the air changing the surface of the water around him to turn red. The hydrification technique.

"He's good!" I yell back pulling out my sword throwing it to the closest person. Zabuza's pale hand grabs the handle of the twin howling beasts. Spinning the sword in both of his hands he slices through the Iwa nin surrounding him like a knife through butter.

"Kisame!" His gravelly voice yells as he throws the blade to him. Using one of his water exploding shark bombs Kisame jumps off the water grabbing the blade he pumps a small amount of chakra through his hand releasing the chain. His shark grin widens as he grabs the chain and starts spinning the blade around cutting limbs off of his opponents. Their blood curating screams fill the air as Kisame laughs.

Hearing the footsteps of a Iwa nin behind me I take a deep breath, mixing chakra with the air in my lungs I concentrate on spinning the chakra faster and faster while forcing my hands through the new hands signs, completing the justu of Uzushiogakure. Flipping around I open my mouth wide expelling the air from my lungs and holding my hands in front of my chest in the last hand sign. My left hand flat with my fingers facing the sky, my right hand made a fist resting on the palm of my left hand. "Wind Release: Gale Force" I scream as a huge wall of spinning wind rushes past my lips cutting them and chapping them in the process. Sharp blades of cutting winds hit the Iwa ninja that where behind me thinking I was the easy target. The wind reaches tornadic speeds ripping the Iwa nin into pieces along with the trees in a straight line away from me for two miles. Panting I turn to see my team finishing up Iwa nin. My eyes widen seeing how much damage we did in about thirty minutes. Feeling the large hands of my team mates on my shoulder I look up at them with wide eyes. Blood splatter and gore cover our bodies.

"You alright?" I hear the muffled voice of Mangetsu ask looking me over of any wounds. Quick as lightening I punch him in the face causing it to turn to a jelly mess.

"You ASS HOLE!" I scream as my hair parts and flies around me in anger, my eyes glint dangerously as I watch him. "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING? YOU ALMOT DIED!" I yell as Zabuza's hand grabs my shoulder trying to restrain me. Pulling my shoulder out of his grip I yell

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR OTOTO SUIGETSU? DOSE HE NEED TO GROW UP WITH OUT KNOWING HIS ONEE-SAN!" as Kisame grabs me around the waist wrapping his arms around me keeping me from killing Mangetsu.

"MIKA!" Kisame yells trying to get through to me.

"AND WHAT ABOUT ME HUH!? DO I NEED TO DO THE THINGS WE PROMISED ALONE!? I LOST ONE ONEE-SAN I WONT LOOSE ANOTHER!" I cry as tears stream down my cheeks splashing with the water causing small ripples across the surface.

"Mi," Mangetsu whispers worriedly, standing up he embraces me with Kisame still holding me "Oh Mi, I'm so sorry. You won't lose me. That ninja just caught me of guard." He says softly ruffling my hair as I sniffle. A soft genital smile graces his face as he wipes my tears from my cheeks.

"How did he do that Mangetsu? You're a jounin." Zabuza states walking over to us as he grabs my arm trying to help calm me.

"He said some horrible things about our little wolf, and what he would do to her" Mangetsu sighs out patting my head as he talks to the others

"These ninjas reminded me what male ninja would do to a pretty little girl like Mi if she was ever captured." He says as the other boys tighten their hold on me. 'great' I think


	8. Troubles

A roar ripped through the forest of the fire country sending birds flying from their trees as they fled from the danger. Grinding his teeth Kisame growls in anger as he crushes the scroll he received in is large hand. Throwing it onto the ground in his fit of anger.

"I take it you don't agree with our orders" The soft voice of Mangetsu reaches his ears. A warning growl is his answer. Signing Mangetsu nods before turning to walk back to camp.

"Where are you going?" Kisame growls his back facing Mangetsu.

"Back to camp captain. It's been two hours since Mika fell asleep…" he trails off his eyes hardening as a strong wind blows through the trees blowing his hair around his face.

"It's getting worse isn't it…" Kisame's husky voice questions his teeth snap, his knuckles clinched at his side turning white, as his hard white eyes look back at Mangetsu. His form ridged as he clinches his own fists. He is the closest to the girl, more like family than him or even that other brat Zabuza. A feeling of jealousy fills him at how close his is to her even after everything they have been through. Was he not the one to train her? Was he not the one to make sure she was feed? Was he not enough? He was there more than that white haired devil why was he so close? He could be more do more for her than the others, so why did she tell everything to that white haired bastard and not him. Did she not trust him? And now this?

"Yes" that one word spoken so calmly from Mangetsu's lips angered Kisame more. "It was her first kill. She feels guilty."

"What is there to feel guilty about? It was kill or be killed!" Kisame snaps out baring his sharp shark teeth to the forest in anger his eyes glaring at Mangetsu's relaxed frame.

"Not all of us can be soulless killers captain." Mangetsu's sticky sweet voice slaps Kisame in the face reminding him of some of the bloodier missions only he could complete.

"Would you have rather her be soft and die at the hands of the enemy? Or worse?" Kisame growls warning Mangetsu not to take this any further.

"Would you rather her to turn into a distorted image like us? We can't be saved from our sins but there is still a chance for her." Mangetsu says in a soft voice glaring back at Kisame's stiff back. "I will not allow you to poison her." He says in a voice going cold as icy ocean water, a darken look covering his face turning it into the demon the other villages know him to be. Kisame turns to glare at Mangetsu with baring his fangs as the wind rips through the clearing tugging at their cloths and ruffling their hair.

"Well time to check on Mika." Mangetsu says in a cheery voice as his face morphs back into his normal happy look, hiding the demon within. Turning his back on Kisame his jumps through the trees rushing back to camp to check on Mika and Zabuza. That brat better not be getting touchy with his Imouto. He might just have to cut the boys hands off.

* * *

With my pack packed and safely strapped onto my back I stand at attain awaiting my orders from Kisame. My eyes itch from the recent tears that fell from them. Ever since that battel with the Iwa Nin my Onee-san's death has haunted my dreams. Calling out to me. Accusing me. Reminding me that the path I'm treading is not the way our Oto-san taught us. That I was turning out like _them!_

"Mi," Mangetsu says placing a soft hand on my shoulder drawing me from my dark thoughts. Look to his smiling face I throw my arms around his shoulders, deeply breathing his scent in recording it to memory. In a whispered voice he says "it's alright to feel guilt, but don't let it consume you. Your Onee-san would be proud of you I know I am. You don't always have to kill you have a way with people that others don't. Stay the way you are but come back alive."

"Zabuza keep Mi safe!" I her the husky demanding voice of our captain, Kisame order as Mangetsu pulls away from my embrace.

"You don't have to worry about that." Zabuza's gravelly voice answers back in a board tone.

Turning to Kisame I run to him throwing my arms around his chest pressing my face as close to his chest as I can, listening to his strong heartbeat. His strong scent bathed my body is its warm embrace as I fought the sadness overwhelming me. Who would protect my pace? _They'll be fine. This must happen for them to become the ninja they are meant to be!_ I hear my shadow whisper softly in my ear. Nodding I feel Kisame's hand part my back in the strong way only he does.

"Don't worry kid we'll be together before you know it." His husky voice rumbles from his chest as his large fingers run through my hair, nodding I give him one last squeeze before I release him from my hold. Looking up into his blue face I see a shark tooth grin spread across his face just for me. "be safe kid, and don't worry I'll watch out for Mangetsu just for you okay?" he says placing on hand on the side of my face rubbing his thumb against my soft rosy cheek. Nodding I smile up at him.

I watch closely as Mangetsu and Kisame turn their backs on us and start to walk away cupping my hands around my mouth I yell "Be safe!" Mangetsu and Kisame lift on hand and wave back to me signaling they heard me.

* * *

Jumping through the trees I push my legs harder causing the forest to pass by in a blur of greens and browns as I follow the team in front of me trying to detour them away from the Iwa nin trap up ahead. That damn silver haired kid kept pushing his team faster keeping just out of my reach. Feeling my anger get the best of me I throw my kunai with paper bombs attached to them into the trees around them blowing them up giving the team no ware to go but down.

"STOP GOD DAMMITT!" I yell landing one branch away from them. I watch as the team stands tall the silver haired boy taking point pulling out his family's short sword pointed at me. Hatake Kakashi, in all his glory. A black t-shirt with white stripes on the middles of the sleeves is pulled tight against his chest, leather straps hug his back and chest. Additional sleeves of black cover his lower arms just past his elbows, metal arm protectors sit on top of that. Dark pants and ninja sandals complete his look.

Just behind him to his right was Uchiha Obito, the head of the Akatsuki. The Uchiha black eyes glare at me as his shaky hands hold out the kunai out in front of him. His short, spiky, black hair dances in the light breeze. A long sleeved blue uniform and a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings hung off his shorter body. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar, the Uchiha clan crest rested proudly on the back. A white belt sat snug around his hips. Blue shinobi sandals sat on his feet. The standard Konoha dark blue forehead protector and a pair of goggles with orange lenses connected to ear protectors stuck out on his head.

Lastly behind the Uchiha was the cause of the fourth ninja war Nohara Rin. Looking at the girl with my amber eyes I relied they was nothing special about this Rin. She was a young girl of just about average height. Straight brown hair, that was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face. Warm brown eyes on a lightly tanned face. She wasn't a beauty like some of the woman that I had seen. Just and average looking girl that was too nice for her own good. Rectangular purple marking sat on either sides of her cheeks just under her eyes. She wore a long-sleeved black top with a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts. The standard Konoha forehead protector sat proudly on the top of her head. A pair of ninja sandals sat on top of red stockings ran up her legs stopping at her thighs. A small, red bracelet circled her left wrist. A wide grin split across my face as I waved at team seven.

"Hellooo Nohara Rin, Uchiha Obito, and dear little cousin Hatake Kakashi." I sang as I watched them

"HEY KAKASHI! You have a cousin from mist?" Obito yells holding his kunai tighter.

"No!" Kakashi says jumping forward slashing his sword at me. Wiping out a kunai I hold off his sword with a smile on my face

"Oto-san was right when he said you Hatake's got stronger." I said pushing him of and stepping away from him holding my hands up in a none threatening way. "Sorry cousin but we are related I'm Okami Mika, one of the last of our clan." I say watching as his eyes watch me closely

"The Okami clan is in iron not mist." He states matter-of-factly sighing I rub the back of my head as a sad look passes over my face remembering my family's murder.

"We were forced to leave. Our clan was murdered Kakashi." I state watching him stiffen.

"How do you know are names?" The soft voice of Rin pulls my attention away from my cousin to her. A soft smile spreads across my face.

"Well my dare that's what I'm here to talk to you about. It's kind of a long story."


	9. falling into place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. been busy with work and school but please let me know what you think.

The cool wind whistles past my numb ears, tugging at the lose curls of my pulled tight hair. The light weight that cuddles tight on my back pushing me to leap faster through the emerald green and amber yellow leaves. The slight twitch of the mussels in the palms of my hands signals that the Justu won't last much longer than another hour at best. 'We're running out of time.' The nagging voice of my shadow echoes in my ears.

"I know!" I snap pushing harder, darting through the high branches as the warm yellow light filters through.

'You know it would be faster if you used those fancy seals.' My shadows voice taunts causing my eyes to narrow behind my white porcelain mask.

"Fine" I mumble. Focusing on my chakra system, I tug on it. Pulling on my chakra streams forcing them to move in an odd unnatural way, spinning it in my thighs like a whirlpool. The seals on my outer thighs burn as the spinning chakra slowly mixes with the seals. Sharp pain ripples through my legs and up my back forcing me to land on a large branch. White blinds my vison as the bones in my legs change, lightening. The outer parts harden as the inners hollow out, like a bird's wings, moving my muscles and stretching the skin. Breathing deeply through my nose my white teeth dig into my lip filling my mouth with the rich taste of copper. Blinking the tears away from my eyes, a soft whimper escapes me as the pain slowly dulls into a small ache.

'Come on weakling! This is nothing compared to the training our team put us through! We have to move faster now to make up for lost time.' The harsh whisper of my shadow fills my ears as her hands dig into my shoulders. Nodding my head in agreement I lightly test out my weight on one foot, slowly adding pressure. Stepping slowly away from the base of the tree, I test out the new seals. My stiff legs slightly shake before adjusting to the change of my body. Gripping the legs around my waist tighter I lift the knocked out girl higher on my back, tying my extra shirt around her middle to keep her attached to me. Taking a deep breath, I leap into the air away from the tall tree I was on to slowly floating down on the branch. Landing lightly, barely causing the branch to move. A grin slowly spreads across my face as I leap from one branch onto another, blending in with the surrounding area like a pro. The light tap of my feet on the brown bark of the branch reminding me of a humming bird. Adrenalin floods my system as I push off the branch hard causing me to fly faster and further than ever.

'Looks like the seals your summons helped you with work!' My shadows pride filled voice whispers in my ear as we sail through the air without leaving a trace.

"Hey shadow, is the path ahead clear? No plant in sight right?" I ask ignoring her as my wolf like eyes dart around the forest as we flash through like a blink of an eye.

'He's too busy with that Uchiha brat!' She spits in a broken voice. 'We should have just killed him when we had a chance! Not bind part of your chakra to Him! He's not our Family!' Her voice twists in anger, fading in and out.

"You're the one who said we can't change the main villains! You said we have to know what we're up against! We know where we need to be in power! And those binds help us know where his chakra and kill levels are! You're not changing your mind now are you Halle?" I whisper with a smirk twisting on my lips knowing her answer.

' **NEVER!** ' She screams as she mixes in with the shadows around us, leaving me to my unconcise charge. My twisted smirk falls as worry twists in my gut, leaving behind a scowl in its wake. Shadow has slowly been twisting and warping since the begging of the war. All that darkness from our orders, can't be good for her. She's been taking all my negative feelings even my nightmares always with that same large smile saying it's not good for a leader. It has to be warping her soul. I pounder as I continue forward. What is it she wants me to do? I’m not a good person anymore not after all this. Shaking my head from side to side to clear those thoughts from my mind I push myself faster. Now is not the time or place to be questioning myself.

Sitting on a branch I swing my sore legs back and forth as I wait for my summons to return. My calm blue eyes filled to the brim with rich emerald green leaves, dark ebony wood mixing within the greens like a beautiful painting. We're somewhere east of fire country near the sea, a small country that I never bothered to learn the name of. The strong smell of sea salt and dew assaults my nose through the cream bandages wrapped tightly around the lower half of my face, loosely pooling around my neck like a scarf. The soft lapping of waves over soft sands caress my ears mixing with the sweet lullabies of black crickets and wildlife, a song with lyrics all its own. My eyes close some time during this symphony, the beat of my heart slowing to match the new beat. A soft high pitch moan cuts through my music pulling me back into the present. My ears slightly twitch as the crunch of leaves kills the song.

"I wouldn't do that If I where you." I state in a calm voice, my eyes still closed as a sharp inhale reaches me.

“Who are you!?!” My charge questions, her voice laced with unbridled fear. Lazily opening my now blue eyes, I look over to her unimpressed.

“Really Rin Nohara, I figured you would be the first on to notice the seal and break it. After all you are the smart one right?” I question cocking my head to the side, my hair falling in rivers down my shoulder, eyes looking her up and down.

“What seal? What are you…” She asks only to pause seeing black ink slowly paint itself in delicate strokes across the top of her hand. Intricate kanji spiraling across the top of her creamy hand resembling a whirlpool. “When did you?” she questions looking up at me with wide brown eyes full of fear.

“Think Rin! You are the smart one!” I snap my teeth clashing together in frustration behind my wrappings. “Was there ever a mission where you were missing time and couldn’t figure out why?” I ask watching as her eyes dart around, her delicate hands clinch onto fists as she shakes her head in denial.

“You can’t! How could you know that?” she asks her voice wavering as her brown eyes stare up at me in fear. “where is my team! KAKASHI! OBITO!!!” she yells eyes darting around like a wild animal looking for an escape.

‘Told you she would freak.’ The amused voice of my shadow sings in my ear. Sighing I dive off my tree branch to land softly in front of Rin. My pale tan hand flashes in the moon light making contact with her creamy cheek. The sharp sound of a smack echoes throughout the trees startling small birds around us.

“Focus Rin!” I growl at her my eyes flashing amber “Think! What do you remember about that mission?” I growl grabbing onto one of her thin arms.

“I remember running…” she starts “bright greens and dark browns, flashes of light…” she pauses groaning her small hand grabbing at her head. “Why does it hurt so much when I try to remember?” She asks in a small voice looking up at me for answers.

“You’re doing good Rin! Just focus!” I encourage, her brown bob cut hair waves around her face as she nods. “What else do you remember?”

“Kakashi! He said he smelt something weird! Like a person but not.” She says grabbing at her head with both hands “God! It hurts!” She cries

“Come on Rin your almost there! What else?” I ask my hands starting to glow a pale green light in the darkness, placing my hand to her head I try to lessen the pain.

“A shadow, shaped like a girl, she was in front of us. It had white glowed eyes in an inky black face with no features. Like some type of demon, then you! You where there! M-Mika! That’s right your name is Okami Mika Kakashi’s cousin! I remember!” Her head snaps up to look at me a bright smile on her face. The green glow from my hands fades into the night as the seal on her hand glows pale yellow, breaking, releasing all her memories that we locked away.

“So you remember everything now?” I ask watching her eyes, pain fills them as she nods her head.

“I take it since my team is not here that they didn’t break their seals then.” She states her voice filled with sorrow. Sighing I nod my head signaling the answer she didn’t wish to hear.

“There’s more too Rin” I state in an unhappy voice, her brown eyes sparkle with unshed tears

“I know I can feel it” She says her hand reaching to grip at her stomach.

“I’m sorry but I had to seal the yin half the Sanbi in you. It was the only way to keep us alive long enough to escape.” I say franticly waving my arms around.

“Where is the other half of it?” She asks in a sobbing voice. Anger floods my thoughts

“His name is Isobu! And I need you to keep him safe. You remember what I told you of the person who is going to use obi?” I ask watching as her head bobs up and down her hair swinging around in a flurry of brown.

“Well they need all the Bijuu including yin and yang halfs to reach their goals! So the best way to keep them from that is to take half the paws away before the game has started right?” I ask watching as she nods her head in agreement again.

“But why me? Why Isobu as you call him?” She asks in that cute innocent way.

“Well the true man pulling the strings has to use the sharingan and rinnegan to bring back the ten tales. And trust me on this you don’t want to have to deal with that Bitch.” I state waving my hand around unaffected “But you were picked because of your connection to Obito, and Isobu because he was the only one not sealed at the time. That Ass was planning putting a batched seal on you so once you got back to your village it would break and Isobu would be free to destroy your village. Killing more than just ninja, something I could not and would not allow!” I say clinching my hands into fists.

“Mi, what are we going to do now? You promised and you did save me but what about them?” she asks in a tear-filled voice reminding me of how much she loves her team, just like me.

“Well fist we need to get you to Uzushiogakure!” I say watching for my summons.

“B-but Uzushiogakure is gone! It was destroyed along with the Uzumaki clan.” she stutters out with sad eyes. A wide smile pulls at my lips behind the wrappings.

“Not gone, just moved. No one can stop the whirlpool.” I state in an amused voice my face turned to the dark purple blue sky. The twinkling starts fill my vison as a black form flies across the sky. “Listen when you get to Uzushiogakure you need find someone to teach you Uzumaki medical ninjustsu!” I say looking back at her face, grasping both of her hand in mine “I need you to be the best and strongest! Find my uncle will help you.” I say pulling her close I whisper in her ear “We’ll save your team.” A gentle breeze dances around us and through my hair bringing the strong scent of sea salt, pine, and ink to my nose from behind me, Uzumaki my mind rations.

“What runs but has no feet, roars but has no mouth?” A stern strong gravelly voice fills the air behind me. A smirk pulls at my eyes ‘very clever uncle’ I think as I let go of Rin

“The sea.” I say in confidence turning to look at the ninja crouched on the tree branch I just left behind looking down on us, behind me, a snow white crane rests on a branch beside him his green head hidden behind his wing as he fluffs out his feathers from a long flight. Flaming red cropped hair stands out in odd angles on top of his oval shaped head. A bone white porcelain mask frames the bottom half of a male face, hugging his jawbone, which would have left the top half of the anbu’s face exposed if not for the dark black, and pale white paint smothered over his face in a skeletal fashion. His startling vivid light purple eyes glowed out of the dark black paint around his eye sockets. My eyes glance down to study his mask, sharp fangs curved around where the person’s mouth would be, stretching past where a mouth should end to the start of the anbu’s ears. The sharp ends of each fang were tipped in crimson red, as if he just used the fangs to rip out someone or somethings throat. The anbu’s bright eyes study me, looking for something, a muffled laugh reached me ears as his black covered hand pointed to me, “You look just like your mother.” He states, his eyes crinkling around the edges. Giving the anbu almost a sad look. Standing tall the Anbu arm moves in a flash, reacting on pure instinct my hand snatches a small pale orange scroll out of the air, flipping it over I see the scroll is sealed with a red wax whirlpool seal. The ruffling of fabric draws my eyes away from the scroll up to see the anbu towering over us at his full height. “Time to go.” His voice grumbles jumping down to stand near us.

“But I…” Rin starts turning to look at me with sad worried eyes. “What about you?” she asks in a small voice.

“Don’t worry I still have a mission to complete. Plus, people to save. I’ll meet up with you when the time is right.” I say in a reassuring voice patting her on the back. In a flash of movement her arms are wrapped around me in a tight embrace squeezing me tight.

“Thank you for saving me.” She whispers squeezing tight before letting go. I watch as the anbu kneels in front of Rin allowing her to climb onto his back for a ride.

“Okami Mika, it was a pleasure to meet the daughter of the bloody wave.” The anbu’s stern voice calls out as he disappears with the one person that will have the power to stop her coming. With a slight laugh I look down at the pale orange scroll clinched tight in my left hand.

“Fuck it.” I state to the empty night air, ripping open the scroll I read over the Uzukage’s message.


	10. Falling apart part one

Sorry I haven't added more to this story in months I hit a writers block and finally figured out what I wanted to do. But be warned this chapter has a lemon in it! What better way to tear apart our team then love and hate! *Evil Laugh* Please let me know what you think and thank you to all of you who messaged me it helped me get my butt in gear. ~Mika3451

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Wind whips at my long hair wildly pulling it from my scalp. Explosions fill the air as I dodge left and right, jumping for roof top to roof top.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TRAITOR!" Kisame's voice yells as his heavy foot falls thunder after me. Pumping chakra through my legs I dodged a water shark bomb that was aimed at me only to flip and throw my own jutsu back.

"Wind Release: Gail Force!" I scream only to watch as the one person I used to call my brother in arms dodge my jutsu. Metal clashes as Mangetsu attacks our Captain. Coral erupts from the ground around us as Zabuza lands next to me, his deep breaths sound strained through his face wraps.

"Well Mika what's the plan?" Mangetsu's deep voice asks as the three of us stand back to back. My blue eyes widen as the meet the hate filled white eyes of Kisame.

"We keep them busy" I say as I think back on how it came to this.

~~~~ months earlier ~~~~

"Crain" The Mizukage's soft monotone voice calls out as I appear out of the shadows.

"Hai Mizukage-sama" I say keeping all emotions out of my voice studying him with my amber wolf eyes. Over the last two years I've noticed little things that have changed in the mizukage. The joy and hope that once ignited good feeling in me slowly faded from his pink eyes into cold blank soulless look. At times the Mizukage would forget some things, big things that sent of red flags in my mind. It cost many lives at times. My disciples started to have a hard time keeping order in the village. Many clan children suffered for it. At that point I ordered all of my disciples to slowly evacuate everyone under our protection. One would think it would be hard to hide so many people and smuggle them out of a ninja village, but that person would be surprised by the amount of corruption in this village. The Okami now hand many converts in the ninja ranks. We hid in plain sight, wolfs in sheeps clothing. The only way to find an okami was with another okami, even I didn't know how many we now had in our ranks. So with so many now in the ninja ranks it was easy to smuggle our civilians and children out.

Another shadow loomed in the room hiding behind a blank ambu mask, it materialized behind the once powerful mizukage like a oppressing shadow. Feeling its eyes staining into my very being I ignore it kneeling on the cool wooden floor.

"Hare" He calls signaling for the other anbu member, my captain to join us. His scent invades my nose with its familiar smell; weapons oil, damp air and iron. A scent that only one person has, Zabuza. Keeping my emotions in check I knew whatever mission the mizukage was going to give us was going to be a hard one if it was just the two of us. Sliding a scroll across the table the mizukage starts to go over the mission as I watch every move he makes, looking for a tale. "Dismissed." He barks as we disappear out of the room.

Once we were back at our shared room I remove my mask to study him. In the last two years everything has changed. Kisame was almost never around us any more. Always on missions, his recent mission wasn't any better. We might not see him again until we got back from our own mission. Mangetsu-nee-san had it the worst. He was forced to become a hunter nin like Zabuza and hunt down his fellow swordsmen that had started defecting. Zabuza had changed the most over the last years.

The mizukage received word that all the anbu on that cursed mission had died. Imagine his surprise when I threw a wrench into the plants plans and not only did hawk and I survived, but I still had the three tales in my possession. Not long after that I was forced to seal the beast inside of the mizukage. After saving Rin and returning with Hawk, Zabuza never let me out of his sight. My whole team would take turns keeping me safe, meaning that one of them would always be with me until one of the others would be back to take his place. But now it was mostly Zabuza that kept me close. My eyes wander down his muscled back as he pulls off his anbu jacket leaving him in his tight form fitting black top, and pants.

"Mika I can feel your eyes." His deep voice says as he looks over his shoulder to smirk at me through his face wraps. Rolling my eyes I turn back around to take off my own matching anbu vest, leaving me in my standard issued baggy long sleeved, tailed shirt.

"I don't see why you wear that shirt it hinders your movements." He comments as I pull the top over my head leaving my ink cover back exposed. Looking down at my arms I study the intricate fuinjutsu that danced across my skin. Each seal a new jutsu that only I could create.

"Some of us have to hide what makes us dangerous Zabu." I say grabbing a shirt stilling as Zabuza's fingers trace some of the markings on my skin.

"What is this one?" He asks resting his chin on my shoulder, rubbing his nose against my neck.

"T-that one is part of a larger set." I stutter out as his arms snake around my waist, his large hands resting on my hips. "We have to see the disciples before we leave." I say trying to get his mind off of wherever it was.

"Hm" He says brushing his lips against my neck as he takes in my scent. "You always smell nice. Like fresh snow and spice" He rumbles out against my neck before slowly letting me go. Sliding my shirt over my head I nod to him before we vanish from the room. Hiding in the thick mists of Kiri we make it to the red light district without being followed. Stopping in front of a ramen stand we push aside the cloth curtains of black, white, royal blue, and crimson. White pine wooden floors great our ninja sandles as we walk silently across it to sit at the blue bar stools. With a heavy sigh, I grab a menu looking it over before handing it over to Zabuza.

"Okaerinasai." A booming male voice calls as a bright fiery head of hair bobbed out from the back room, his wide blue eyes looked over the Okami and her Akuma sitting at his bar. Grabbing a bottle of sake he sits it in front of Zabuza before getting to work on their normal orders. After sitting one bowl of beef and veggie ramen in front of Okami and a bowl of miso in front of the Akuma the alpha watched as his leader activated the silencing seal that was carved in the bottom of his bar.

"Hato, I need you to spread the word to all the Alphas. Let them know to keep their eyes open and ears to the ground. The hunting moon is upon us." I state taking a bite of my ramen as Zabuza sips at his sake knowing where this was going. His free hand snaps his pair of chopsticks. Grabbing a new pair I hand them over as I make eye contact with my second pack leader. Nodding his head he answers

"I understand Okami-san. We will continue to howl and chase the moon then." He says sliding me a slip of paper under our bill. "Please feel free to pay your tab at any time." he says as I drop the seal. Finishing our ramen I look at the bill, sliding the extra paper up my sleeve. Nodding my head I place some coins on the table before stepping back out into the night.

~~~~~~~Lemon start~~~~

After weeks on the road and eliminating our target Zabuza and I we're on our way back to the village. A harsh cold wind blew around us reminding me of spring back in Iron when my family was still alive. A cold longing wraps around my heart like ice as the white pouter crunches under us. My eyes look around taking in the gray day as snow falls around us. Slowing our progress, Zabuza walks beside me. His brown eyes meet my sad blue ones. In a flash he has my wrists in his grasp, spinning me around. He slams me against a tree. Pinning my smaller frame with his large one, he looms over me like a true predator.

"Zabuza Nanda ittai?" I yell as his lips crash onto mine silencing me. Firm lips move against my soft ones making way for his teeth to bite my bottom lip. A gasp escapes my open mouth, taking the opportunity Zabuza slams his tongue in my mouth. Roughly he rubs against my own, sucking and rubbing in a lewd dance in our conjoined mouths. A moan rumbles up my throat as my kekkei genkai activates making every little movement across my skin more enjoyable. Lifting my leg I wrap it around his hip, with a swift pull his hips thrust against me sending a wave of intense pleasure through my core. Unable to contain myself I lift my other leg to wrap them around his waist, pulling my mouth away from his I nip at his ear lob.

"Mika" He moans as I lick and suck at his ear, his hips thrust into mine his stiffness rubbing against my core.

"Ah!" Gasp, biting at my bottom lip I bury my face in his vest trying to keep myself quit. A hard thrust then grind has me painting.

"I want to hear you" Zabuza demands as he reaches for my pants, nodding my head I await the next part. His cold fingers slide in between the fabric and my skin as he goes for my woman hood. "So wet." He moans sliding his fingers back and forth causing me to jump at the new sensation.

"Ah Zabu!" I pant as his thighs spread my legs farther apart for his searching. One finger finds my clit causing me to jump against him. "Oh kami!" I beg wrapping my arms around his neck to bring his lips back to mine. I moan into his mouth as one large finger slides inside of me moving in and out in a slow rhythm. After clawing at his back for minutes of his torture he slowly adds another, then another.

"You're almost ready." He whispers in a panting voice into my ear biting it, his free hand slides my pants and panties down far enough to give him access to my sweet spot. A cold wind brushes against one of my butt cheeks as the other is held firm in his large hand. Pulling his fingers from my core, he brings his fingers to his lips to suck them clean. "You even taste sweet." He moans as he frees himself from his pants. Looking down I gulp at the size of him, with shaky hands I reach out to run them along what is about to enter me.

"So big" I say gripping it firmly with one hand. Dragging my hand back towards me I watch as Zabuza's eyes close. A moan like sound leaving his throat. When my hand reaches the tip his hand snaps around my wrist as his eyes open filled with a lustful look. My eyes widen as I stare back unable to look away. Moving my hand he has me place him at my entrance. Moving his head back and forth he coats himself in my fluids as a new wave of lust hits me hard. "Please" I moan pulling him closer. A wide smirk spreads across his lips and fills his eyes as he slowly pushes his member inside stopping when the head is in.

"AH!" I cry as I stretch to fit him, wave after wave of pleasure rolls down my spine sending shivers through my body. Needing more I start to beg. "Oh please Zabuza! Don't stop!" A wicked smirk covers his face as he slam his manhood into me as pleasure and pain fill my senses. "ZABUZA!" I yell as I cum for the first time my walls squeezing and sucking at his member.

"Mi" He moans as he pulls back then slams into me again. Over and over her slams into me as I moan and writhe against that tree biting at his shoulder, and clawing at his back until I pass out.

~~~~~ Lemon end~~~~

Waking up to a fire, I take in my surrounding to see Zabuza made a small camp inside a cave. Warmth fills me as I see that I was tucked into his sleeping bag.

"You're awake." His voice rumbles as he sits next to me. Rolling over I look up at him with a wide smile. His large hand hands me a soldier pill, as he looks away from me. Taking it I pop it in my mouth swallowing it dry.

"Looks like it." I chuckle as a soft laugh like sound leaves his lips his hand rests on my head, his dark eyes scanning the outside of our little cave

"We should be leaving soon." He states, looking outside I see the gray sky of day has turned a coalish color. A storm would be moving in soon. Sighing, I sit up pulling myself out of the warm sleeping pack, I look over myself. 'Looks like Zabu had time to clean me up and redress me. That devil.' I think with a smile and blushing cheeks, rolling up the sleeping bag. His feet shuffle against the dirt as he kicks it into the flames, causing them to die in a hiss. Walking up to him, I place one of my hands on his shoulder as I tie the sleeping bag onto the pack. Stepping past him I stand on my tiptoes, leaning forward I kiss his covered lips. Winking, I run out into the snow with a new hop in my step and a soft chuckle.

"Mika. There is was a village that way." Zabuza says shaking his head at my antics. Nodding I fall in step behind him as he jumps into the trees, pumping chakra through my legs I follow him up landing on a branch like a bird. Jumping from branch to branch we weave through the trees to the village. Reaching its borders we abandon the trees to land on the road like ghosts, walking the empty streets we keep our eyes out for enemies. The snow falls around us dancing through the air, as civilians duck inside of their huts searching for warmth. My eyes soften as I watch a small family hurrying their child inside as the cold night draws in. Sighing; I rip my eyes away from the family, keeping pace with Zabuza. I ignore the questioning looks he sends my way. Reaching the center of town my keen eyes spot a little bundle of clothing sitting in the center of the bridge propped up by the rail. Feeling my heart skip a beat my feet fall silently on the wooden bridge.

Zabuza takes the lead, my eyes never leaving the small bundle as we walk to the center of the bridge. The townspeople walk past the bundle and us not sparing us a second glance. My eyes zoom in on the bundle to see it's a young boy, stopping I watch as Zabuza walks past him not even looking at him. 'This can't be right!' my mind screams as I stop in front of the kid. Shaggy long black hair lays matted and in tangles around his small face. Rags that barely cover his body, leaving most of his arms and legs exposed to the cold hang off of a malnourished frame. Dark, sad, almost dead black eyes look up at me. Anger floods my body at the villagers for doing nothing to help this child.

Kneeling down, I look into the young child's eyes, eyes that I once had around that same age. "Little one what are you doing out here? Where are your Otou-san and Okaa-san?" I ask in the soft voice I used on my Ototo's. His eyes stare blankly at me as his left hand grabs at his right arm covering a small scar. Feeling my chakra flare for a second I ignore Zabuza's hovering presence. "Okay little one here's another one how old are you? See I'm sixteen" I say with a wide smile squinting my eyes. Not hearing a reply I open my eyes to see his small hand hold up all five of his fingers. 'Oh god.' I think as my shadow's cool voice fills my head

"He'll die without you and Zabuza! You must save him." She whispers before fading away. Nodding my head I take off my heavy coat and motion to the little one.

"Hey little rabbit. Are you hungry?" I ask as the child's stomach growls. Digging into one of my pockets I pull out a piece of dried plum. Holding out my hand I watch as he snatches the fruit out of my hand and starts to devour it. I smile resting my cheek in my palm I hold out another piece as he takes it too. Pausing to look up at me he whispers

"Thank you." in a soft voice that makes me melt on the inside.

"Can you keep a secret little one?" I ask as he nods at me "See me and that giant man over there, we're ninja but not just any ninja." I say watching as his eyes widen "But we're not just any ninja we're anbu which means we're the best." I say with another smile ask as Zabuza walks back over to me. His eyes burn holes in my back as he watches me with the child. "Do you want to be strong?" I ask in my soft voice. His little head bobs up and down as his eyes start to lose their dead look as he stares into my own. "Come little rabbit, let's leave here and go home ney?" I say with a soft loving smile, tears fill the his eyes running down his cheeks leaving streaks in the dirt caked on his fair skin.

"Hey, hey now rabbit it's alright" I coo reaching out and wrapping him in my arms. Burying his face in my chest he cries fisting my shirt in his hand. "Shh it's alright." I say rubbing my hand across his back trying to sooth him. Reaching under his legs I lift him into my arms, flipping him around I rest him onto my back I hook my arms under his butt to keep him on. A heavy sigh reaches my ears as Zabuza places his cloak over us.

"He'll die before you get him home if you don't keep him warm Mika." He says turning to walk away from us. A wide smile breaks across my face as I rush after him.

"Little one what's your name?" I ask walking next to Zabuza, looking over my shoulder at the child resting on my back. Zabuza's dark eyes look at us from the corner of his eye.

"Haku" He states in his soft voice as he falls asleep, looking up at Zabuza I smile up at him brightly. Only for him to sigh and look forward.

"Mika you're explaining him." He states leading the way home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Nanda itta- What the fuck.


	11. Falling apart part two

Sitting on soft fur lined blankets that covered my bed in a bundle, I run a comb through my long brown hair. Humming a tune I twist my hair into a braid tying it back with a crimson ribbon.

“Mika-san” the small soft voice of Haku calls causing me to stop humming. His foot falls ghost across the floor boards causing a slight squeak, proving how much he has learned in the past two months.

“Haku I can hear your foot falls” I answer as he slides open the door to my room with a pouting look on his face, Zabuza towers behind him with amusement lighting his dark eyes. A smile pulls at my lips as I squint my eyes. “Ah don't worry little one you’ll get the hang of it, it just takes practice.” I say standing without a sound, my feet glide across the wooden floor as my gray blue kiri sweater falls down my legs stopping just above the knees of my black pants. Walking past me Zabuza drops his large body on my bed causing it to grown out. Huffing I kneel in front of Haku, placing a hand on the top of his head ruffling his soft hair affectionately. My other hand comes out from behind my back stopping front of his wide brown holding a stuffed white bunny. 

“For me?” He asks small hands taking the bunny gently into his arms. It’d head falls to the side only for its long ears to fall over his shoulder. Tears fill his eyes as they look up at mine. “Thank you” He says in such a genuine way that makes me smile. Pulling him into my arms I kiss his little cheek.

“I made him just for you little one.” I whisper in his ear causing him to smile.

“Mika quit spoiling him.” Zabuza orders from the bed, turning I see that he made himself at home. His large body lay in the center of my bed taking up most of it. His toned arms rest under his head propped up on my blankets. Meeting his stern eyes with my own defiant ones.

“Come on Zabuza one of us has to spoil him.” I say with a cheeky smile squishing my cheek against his own. “Besides who else is going to keep this little family of ours happy huh?” I ask walking over to him with Haku still in my arms.

“Family” Haku whispers as I sit on bed pulling his small body with me. Laying my head back I use Zabuza’s hard stomach as a head rest. 

“Zabu you don't make a very good pillow.” I state. Huffing a heavy sigh Zabuza grabs me pulling me to lay next to him. Laying on my side facing Zabuza I place Haku in between us. Propping my head up in my hand I hum the same soft tune from earlier, my fingers glide through Haku’s silken hair. My eyes soften as I watch Haku’s eyes flutter, a light yawn brushes past his lips making me smile. Slowly he closes his eyes succumbing to sleep. Feeling eyes on me, looking up to my eyes meet Zabuza’s own dark ones.

“What?” I ask in a whispered hum a smile pulling at my lips. Feeling a shift in bed I look down to see Haku has curled around Zabuza, his bunny tucked in his little arms. Zabuza’s eyes look at me with an unamused look then glance down at Haku.

“Your making him to soft Mi.” He whispers in a soft voice. Placing one of my hands on his arm, our skin contrasts reminding me how different we are. Bright blue eyes meet cold dark brown.

“Being kind and having empathy is not weakness Zabu. Many of the history's greatest warriors were protecting someone.” I whisper running my cool hand over his warm arm, my fingers tracing invisible patterns across his skin. “My Otou-san always told me if you had someone to fight for you were prepared to die for them. That was true strength.” 

Soft rapping in quick succession cuts me off and has me off my bed, kunai in hand, at the door in a flash. Sliding the door open my pale hand wraps around the ninjas wrist, tugging him into the room. I shut my door without a sound. Turning around my eyes now hard and cold land on a young boy around the age of twelve. His short white hair and purple eyes are a dead give away to the Hozuki clan. Kneeling in front of me his face is downcast as he holds out a yellow and orange scroll in his left hand. Taking it from him I flip the scroll over to see a chakra seal keeping it closed.

“Okami-sama” His soft gravelly voice floats up to me from his kneeling position. Popping the seal I read through its contents, stopping I read it again thinking I read it wrong.

“This can’t be right.” I mutter reading it again. “Which pack gave you this?” I ask my eyes looking up from the scroll to look at the Hozuki kid.

“The forest pack Okami-sama.” He says lowering his eyes to the floor. Closing the scroll I fill it with my chakra destroying the dried ink on its surface. Turning away from the three boys in the room I start to pace from one side of my room, turning sharply on my heal, to pace to the other side only to repeat the process. “Okay think Mika.” I mutter to myself as I turn to walk to the other side again. “So Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze are off the table.” I mutter passing Zabuza only for him to close his eyes and sigh. “We knew that was going to happen just didn't expect to hear about it so late.” My shadow whispers as I turn, my footsteps feather light as I pace the other way.

“That leaves my cousin almost two and all alone.” I mutter stopping to stare at Haku’s sleeping form tucked into Zabuza’s side. My mind drifts into our memories thinking about how he would have turned out without us. “The village is still in disarray from the nine tails attack. They have lost many traders.” 

“Easy for someone to sneak in and establish a cover for a long term mission.” Zabuza’s gruff voice chimes in. Stopping I bind over Zabuza’s head to stare into his eyes before kissing him on the nose smiling brightly.

“That's why you're my anbu captain.” I say with a wide smile turning to rush to my desk. Pulling out my ink pot and brush I write my message to the forest pack. Placing a chakra seal on the scroll I hand it back to the hozuki member. “Run fast water wolf.” I say patting him on his shoulder as he stands. Meeting my eyes he gives me a smile similar to Mangetsu-nee-san.

“Hunt well Okami-sama.” He answers before turning into a puddle of water and vanishing from the room.

~~~~~~

Loud screaming filled my ears as many people around me start to fall. The cold porcelin mask of crain hugs the skin of my face hiding my identity as I race through the battleground that once was housing outside our villages walls. Reaching for the handle of my twin swords I pull them off my back, spinning it in my hands I slice through the Kaguya clan's men like butter. Blood sprays in a fine mist out of their bodies as they fall, coating me in it’s warmth like a red gown. Loud rushing of water fills my ears as my fellow Kiri-nin use high level jutsu without a care for their surroundings, buildings crash to the grown unable to stand up against the ninjas. Taking a deep breath I steel myself, allowing my shadow to guide me through this mess. Chains rattling from my right causes me to glance that way only for my eyes to widen. A large Kaguya had a small boy no older than Haku with snow white hair in chains leading him through the battlefield like a man taking his dog for a walk. A metal collar wrapped tightly against his pale flesh causing my mind to snap. Pumping chakra through my body I activate the seals on my legs making me lighter. Channeling the flow of my chakra I send it to the seals around my heart and across my back. A loud humming fills my ears replacing the sound of the battle around me, bright white-blue light glows from my body as electricity ripples across my skin. Pushing off the ground, I kick the first Kaguya out of my way sending a sharp electric shock through his body causing him to fall to the ground in a heap, convulsing in the dirt like a worm cooking in the hot sun. My eyes glowing with rage zoom in on the man holding the chains. Throwing half of my sword I cut the chain he holds in two. His startled yelp as he falls away form my sword causes a satisfied smile to pull at my lips. My gloved hand tugs on the thin chain that connects the two halves of my sword causing the half I through to fly back to my hand cutting down any that stand in its path. Taking a stance with each half of my sword in my hands I take on men surrounding them. Spinning I cut those closest to my in half, there pain filled cries fill me with vicious happiness. One manages to get past my defences cutting open my left arm with a sword, only to get sharp shocked from my seals.

Charging forward with a loud battle cry I slaughter everyone that stands between me and the child. Jumping over the child with a mighty roar like an angry beast, I stab my blades through the man's heart. Huffing, I watch as his lifeless body falls from my blades splitting in half, a sickening thump fills the air as the body hits the ground. The pale white-blue glow leaves my skin as the chakra streaming to my seals fades. Small frantic breathing fills my ears bringing me back to my senses. My eyes scan the battlefield see the others still killing off the Kaguya clan like lambs to the slaughter. Looking down at the child, eyes of a wolf meet vivid green fearful eyes. With a flash of silver I cut the chains from his small malnourished body. Reaching out my hand clamps down in a soft yet firm hold on his arm, hoisting him up a sharp pain radiated from my hand as bones poke through the flesh making the top of my hand resemble a porcupine. Gritting my teeth I loosen my hold as I steady the boy on his feet. Pulling my hand gently from his arms my stomach flips at the sound of flesh sliding off bones. Suppressing a shudder I focus on the child in front of me.

“It's okay little one, but we need to get you out of here before you meet the same fate as these animals.” I say looking down at him. Pushing chakra through my sword it snaps back into one large piece with a subtle click. Grabbing it firmly by the hilt with my uninjured hand, I hold out my other one to the boy. “What do you say about getting you out of here, Dattebane?” I say holding out my injured hand. Green eyes widen as they watch the holes slowly close on their own. “Get down!” I hiss swinging my sword knocking stray shuriken out of the air. Turning my hand clamps down on his small one. With it firmly in my grasp I turn running through the battlefield dragging him behind me.

“MIKA!” My shadow screams as an enemy tries to slice me unworried about harming the boy with me. Flipping around I wrap my arm round the boy's small waist, pulling him under my arm as move two of my fingers up forming a sloppy hand sign with one hand. Flaring my chakra, my shadow attaches itself to his own allowing me to appear behind him in a blink of an eye. Swinging my sword hard I cut through his neck, with a swift kick to his back his head rolls off thumping on the ground as his body falls not long after. Turning back around, I jump through the battle taking off to the forest heading west. After running for fifteen miles I set the boy down on his own feet. Blood soaks his hair turning it crimson. Small drops fall from the ends of his hair painting his pale face with streaks of red. Wide green eyes look up at me in a searching way with the same look that was once in my Haku’s eyes.

“Hey now little one stop looking at me like that, Dattebane.” I say trying to wipe the blood from his face with my own soaked sleeve. Sighing, I drop down in front of him to sit on my butt. “It's not like you’ll be able to figure me out by staring kiddo.” I say looking back at him through the white eye holes of my mask. Cocking his head to the side he sits down beside me with a look on his face that has me wondering what is going on inside his head.

“Why?” His soft voice asks as he looks at his bare feet.

“Why what?” I say watching as he starts to shake.

“Why? Why did you save me?” He cries balling his fists in his lap. “Your a Kiri ninja right? Aren't you supposed to kill me since I have a kekkei genkai?” He cries looking up at me with so much pain and hate in his eyes. Keeping quiet, my hands reach up to the ties of my ambu mask that rest behind my head. Pulling the rope ties I drop the blood covered porcelain into my hand. His eyes widen just a fraction as I meet his green orbs with my now bright blue one.

“Oh you poor boy.” I coo placing a hand on the top of his head to ruffle his hair affectionately. “I don't harm the innocent that is not my nindo. I’m trying to save as many people as I can, just like my Otou-san and Oka-san.” I say in a sweet voice with a wide Uzumaki smile on my face. Reaching into one of my side pockets I pull out a bag of dried plums. Placing one in my mouth I hand the rest over to the kid. “What's your name kiddo? Mines Okami Mika” I say watching as the boy devours the plumbs as if he hasnt eaten in days. “Woah slow down there kiddo you'll make yourself sick.” I chuckle “It like you haven't…” I pause really looking at him. His clothes are ragged and hanging off of his malnourished form.

“Kimimaro” a light mumbled voice says. Turning to look at him I flash in my signature toothy Uzumaki smile.

“Nice to meet you Kimimaro-kun.”


	12. Chapter 12

~~~Kimimaro’s pov~~~

 

“Nice to meet you Kimimaro-kun.” Her gentle voice runs over me as she tilts her head to the side, a wide toothy smile on her face. Her blue eyes hide behind her long dark lashes. Deep brown hair falls in waves over her shoulders, as a rare break in kirigakure’s mist allows the pale yellow sunlight to cast its glow on her pale skin. The light flickers through the mist lighting her hair aglow in a golden red hue like flames. A golden halo shines in the mist around the top of her head like a sign from the kami’s.

 

“What do you say about getting you somewhere safe Kimimaru-kun.” She asks standing tall as the mist moves away from her like it's at her call. Holding her hand out to me my eyes widen as her smile softens. “It's alright Kimi-kun I'll keep you safe.” She says with so much emotion, reaching out with my small hand I grab it allowing her to pull me up. Holding my hand she starts to walk down the road leading me somewhere. Tall trees line the worn dirt path that she follows. My eyes watch as she walks with a grace I've never seen in any of my clan's men. The smell of death starts to fade into the sweet smell of the ocean. The calls of gulls sings to me as I try to keep up with this goddess.

 

“Here” Her voice soothes, crouching in front of me offering her back to me. Hesitantly my shaky hands wrap around her shoulders. Her larger hands heft me onto her back, without a sound she carries me down the path. “Go ahead and rest Kimi. I've got you.” She hums as my eyes start to droop.

 

“Okami-sama!” The loud high pitched cry of a woman startles me out of my sleep. A soft rumble of laughter vibrates through me as Mika smiles at the small crowds of people running towards us. A woman with long dark brown hair leads the small group. Her dark gray shirt hangs from her upper body clinging to her curves. Dark crimson kimono pants cover her legs leaving the tan ninja sandals that grace her feet exposed. Stopping in front of us the lady's brown eyes meet mine as a smile covers her pink lips.

 

“Okami-sama who is this?” She asks.

 

“Fuki-chan this is Kimimaru-kun” She says placing me on my feet keeping quiet I watch as Fuki kneels in front of me with a wide smile on her face.

 

“Oh Okami-sama he's so cute. Look at those green eyes and that white hair.” She coos her hand touching the ends of my hair. Her eyebrows scrunch up wrinkling her forehead as she sees the red dots on my eyebrows. “Okami-sama he's from--” She starts her voice wavering, eyes wide.

 

“Yes Fuki-chan, he is.” My eyes travel from Fuki to look up at Mika as the crowd starts to mutter around us.

 

“But--”

 

“He's now one of my children Fuki-chan.” Mika says grabbing both of Fuki’s hands in her own. “I need you to keep him safe until our people can go home.” She says kneeling in front of the crowd and Fuki, my eyes widen as she places herself lower then them. “Please I ask for your help my disciples.” she begs. Looking up at the crowd I see tears fill there eyes as Fuki clings to Mika’s hands.

 

“Oh Okami-sama!” one of the many voices crys.

 

“We’ll do anything for you my lady!” another voice fills the air as the crowd cheers.

 

“A child of Okami is a child of ours!” A male voice cries.

 

“Okami-sama thank you for honoring this pack with this task. We'll keep your child safe and meet you in the home land my lady.” Fuki says holding her hand out to Mika. A soft smile touches her face as she take the offered hand.

 

“Okami-sama!” A new male voice draws my attention to a tall male with bright fiery hair, startling purple eyes stare at us from behind a green and white lizard mask. The porcelain sits snug on his upper face hiding everything from his nose up from our eyes. A symbol I have never seen before except in books sat in the center of the masks eyes, a whirlpool.

 

“Cameleon, my friend.” Mika greets in that same kind voice. Standing tall I watch as chameleon walks over to Mika holding out a map and scroll. Her eyes roam over the scroll as her eyebrows scrunch together as she reads it. Sighing, she opens the map. “Here, here, and here.” She says pointing to three spots on a coastline on the map. “Our best bet is to us this island to get our people home. The Mizukage doesn't have any shaobi on these islands. They're all still off fighting in the war or on this island.” Mika says her fingers pointing out the places as she talks.

 

“You're sure Crain?” the deep voice of Cameleon reaches my ears as he leans over the map. “These look like good spots for an ambush, all you have to do is place people here, here, and here, and you can easily take anyone.” He says pointing to places that surround the places Mika pointed out.

 

“True but the currents are so strong on those islands that the mist ninja are afraid they'll be lost to them. So we use this to our advantage. Uzu knows the currents like the blood in our veins. So we place men here, here, and here. My disciples know the mist, snow, and water, they’ll cover us.” She says pointing to more places on the map.

 

“Can we trust them Okami-sama there kirinin after all.” Fuki says wringing her hands. My eyes watch Mika as she watches Fuki with a caring look.

  
“I trust each and every one of them with my life.” 


	13. Falling apart part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next part to falling apart! Everyone is forced to choose sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special shout out to my beta ItzDaKitKatLife! Thank you so much for your help and getting me back to writing!

-Mika’s Pov-

 

Standing back to back with what's left of my squad I hold my twin blades tightly in my hands. My eyes narrow as they meet the pink eyes of lord fourth.

 

“Mika” His monotone voice says as he spins his hooked staff in his hand. “Why have you betrayed your village?!” He demands in a cold voice watching me with dead eyes.

 

I grit my teeth, as my eyes fade into amber and black wolf eyes. My hands change their grip my swords, making my knuckles white. A slight movement in the shadows draws my eyes past the mizukage to the shadows behind him, the silhouette of the man behind all of this is watching, waiting.

 

“WE WILL NOT FOLLOW A CRAZY UCHIHA!!” I scream stomping my foot I allow my chakra to flow through the seals that cover my body. A white-blue light covers my body as a high pitched buzzing sound fills the air, swinging my sword I send a electic covered blade at the Mizukage. Growling defiantly, I watch as the ground where he stood explodes as he dodges my attack.

 

Mangetsu and Zabuza jump after him, leaving me to face our captain. Pulling on the chain that connects my blades together, I grab the hand of my sword as I meet his eyes.

 

“Kisame please! Don’t do this!” I beg, only for him to send a jutsu of his at me. Jumping away I watch as he grits his teeth, grabbing the large wrapped sword on his back.

 

“SHUT UP!!” He growls and holds his sword in one hand and points it at me, “Look at what you’ve done!!” He yells, motioning to the chaos around us.

 

My eyes look away from him for a second to see the village burning. Shadowed silhouettes of ninja clash and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Howls fill the air in a sign that this distraction is over.

 

“It was needed. If you would have just opened your eyes to see-”

 

“See what?! That you are a liar and traitor to your village and people?! TO ME!!” He screams and swings his sword at me. Jumping back I flip away to land on a rooftop, "Out of all the people, you were the only one I thought I could trust!" He yells jumping after me.

 

“You can Kisame!! Everything I did, I did for YOU and everyone else in this village!!” I scream and use one of my blades to hit the bottom of Samehada, knocking the heavy swords’ war path above me off course, my feet sliding across the tiles from the strength of his attack. “I did all of this for you and all of our genin! So they wouldn't have to walk the same path as us! So you wouldn't have to kill our own people for a damn war!!” I scream while batting away his sword again, I reach out and grabbed his arm, jump up onto him and wrap my legs around his waist. Throwing one of my blades around us, I use the chain to tie us together, grabbing the handle to my blade I pull it tight keeping his arms and Samehada at his side.

 

“Look me in the eyes and tell me I’m lying Kisame!” I say face to face and eyes locked on his. His eyes narrow as he snaps his sharp teeth at me like a shark. Jerking back, the chain loosens and he moves his arm. A ripping pain explodes from my chest as Samehada tears at the flesh of my chest, devouring my chakra.

 

“MIKA!!!” Mangetsu yells as I fall off the rooftop, my eyes meeting the hate filled eyes of Kisame. A new shadow jumps into the fight, silver flashes from their shadows illuminating the mask of Chameleon. Strong arms wrap around my body catching me before I hit the ground, my mind starts to drift back to what set off this reaction.

 

~~~~~~

 

I pace back and forth as I wait for Kisame to return from his mission with the cipher core ninja. My bare feet thump against the cold wooden floor as I walk to one side of the room. My night kimono flutters as I turn walking back to the other side. ‘We have Okami’s in the cipher core.’ I think reaching the other side of the room, turning to pace back to the other side. ‘ _We must act soon Okami-sama, otherwise you're going to lose everything you're working to achieve.’_ My shadow coo’s in my ear as I start to bite my thumb nail. ‘First Mangetsu-nii’s getting sent out on life and death missions. Then Zabuza gets put back on Anbu missions. Now Kisame is gone leaving me alone.’ I think looking over at my bed, my eyes land on the sleeping child tucked under the thick blankets. ‘I have to do this for them! So they don’t have to do what my team has to.’ I think pausing as my shadow’s hand runs through my hair. ‘ _He’s trying to weaken us by splitting our team apart! You know I speak the truth! We would do the same! Call the hunt, soon little wolf.’_ She whispers as I nod my head in agreement.

 

“I would do the same thing.” I whisper as I sit by my window. Looking out the window, I watch the mist swirl around the village protecting my pack in its thick white glow. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes as I try to calm my nerves. Fast paced footfalls echo throughout the hallway getting louder as they get closer to my door. I listen as the footfalls slide to a stop at my door, fast heavy knocking as me at the door before the fourth knock. Sliding the wood open, I meet the face of one of the many genin in the packs.

 

“Okami-Sama!” He crys in worry his brown eyes red with unshed tears. “Okami-Sama it's the Cipher unit! Okami-Sama Kisame he h-he killed everyone of them!!” He crys rubbing at his eyes.

 

“What?” I asks praying I heard him wrong. “Kisame would never-”

 

“That’s what I told them! B-but the others saw him come back covered in blood Okami-Sama!! The ones that went with him have not been found!! What are we to do?!” The genin asks looking up at me with worry and fear filling his eyes. A white hot flame fills my gut as I bend down to his level, placing both hands on his shoulders I lean in and whisper in his ear.

 

“We run with the moon.” dropping my hands off his shoulders I stand back up as a groan reaches my ears. Turning I see Haku looking at me from my bed. Reaching up he rubs the sleep from his eyes as I hear the boy run off. Sighing, I close the door to my room. “Haku pack your things.” I say walking back over to my closet, I strip and pull on my uniform in a haste. Grabbing my black ninja boots, I pull them on tightening the buckles before grabbing my sword and other supplies.

 

“Mika-san whats going on?” Haku asks causing my hands to still on the straps on my kunai pouch. Sighing, I turn to smile at him with my uzumaki grin.

 

“We’re going to take our family home Haku-kun, ”I say reaching over to ruffle his hair. “Okay, time to visit a friend! Come now, Haku!” I say as I lift his small frame up into my arms. Avoiding the door I turn to the window, sliding it open I pump chakra through my legs. Leaping out the window I jump onto the tiled rooftop across from my room. Leaping again, I jump to another roof slowly speeding up as I head to the red light district. “We’re almost there Haku-kun.” I whisper landing in front of the raman shop. Thick cloth curtains of black, white, royal blue, and crimson greet me. Pushing them aside, I step onto the white pine wooden floors. Blue bar stools and a empty store are all I see.

 

“Hato!” I call walking to the bar. Sitting Haku on one of the stools I turn as Hato walks into the room a worried look on his face.

 

“Okami-Sama” His tired voice says as he eyes haku and I.

 

“It’s time, Hato.” I say blue eyes meeting gray.

 

“Hai Okami-sama. Is the boy coming with me?” He asks causing Haku to jump in his seat.

 

“Mika-Sama I want to stay with you!” Haku says looking up at me with pleading eyes that tear at my heart. Kneeling down to his level, our eyes meet as I place a hand in his long hair.

 

“Little rabbit, I need you to go with Hato.” I say only for haku to open his mouth to argue. “Don't argue with me on this Haku things are going to get bloody and I need to keep you and our people safe.” I say reaching into my shirt I pull out a scroll sealed with wax. “I have an important mission for you as well little rabbit. I need you to get this scroll to Chameleon. No one else is to read this but him you understand?” I ask with hard eyes watching closely as he nods his head.

 

“Give the scroll to Chameleon no one else.” He repeats back causing me to smile that wide smile that makes my eyes squint.

  
“That's my boy.” I whisper kissing his forehead. Standing up I handing a pack over to Hato. Nodding his head he lifts Haku into his arm then poofs out of the raman shop without leaving a trace. Turning, I walk out past the cloth door leaving the shop to find Kisame.


	14. Severed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika and her friends leave kirigakure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on the update work has been crazy from the holidays. Thank you so much to my beta and being so patient with me and helping me when I get stuck!! You'r the best!!

_ “That's my boy.” I whisper kissing his forehead. Standing up I handing a pack over to Hato. Nodding his head he lifts Haku into his arm then poofs out of the raman shop without leaving a trace. Turning, I walk out past the cloth door leaving the shop to find Kisame. _

 

* * *

 

 

My feet kick up dust as I run across the roads before leaping onto a rooftop. Speeding up I stick to the thick mist as I search for Kisame's chakra. Sliding to a stop on the roof I turn and face the outskirts of the village, his chakra comes from underground in the sewer systems.

 

“I’m to late.” I whisper, cool arms wrap around my left shoulder and the bottom half of my rib cage.

 

“ _ We can still save him.” _ My shadow whispers reaching up and tucking a stray lock of hair back behind my ear.

 

“What are we going to do Shadow? He’s going to join Mandra and we’re not strong enough to face Kisame on our own let alone take out that heavy hitter.” I growl out as her arms tighten around me.

 

“ _ We cheat! No one said we had to fight fair. We know more than they do, and have eyes in all places. YOUR people would do anything for you! Just say the world and they would die for YOU!! YOU have the power to change this world, little wolf.”  _ She says grabbing my chin and turning me to look into her glowing white eyes. “ _ Don’t you ever forget who you are! YOU are MIKA OKAMI; one of the demons of the mist, the avenging spirit of the lower class. Your father was The wolf of Iron, Samurai Lord Akikiro. YOUR mother was the bloody wave of Uzushiogakure, Lady Hitomi! You keep this village together, NOT that puppet of a mizukage, YOU!”  _ She spits in anger her ghoulish fingers dig into my cheeks as her eyes narrow.

 

“You're right!” I say jerking my chin out of her grasp. “No one ever said I had to fight fair and if the crazy fool want to end the world he will have to fight against me, the disciples, and the might of Uzu.” I growl poofing away in a cloud of smoke, appearing in Kisame's room I sit on his bed making myself at home as I wait for him to return.

 

“ _ What’s the plan, little wolf?”  _ My shadow asks laying next to my sitting position.

 

“I try to get him on our side.” I say crossing my legs and leaning against the wall. My shadow hums before fading away. Closing my eyes I stay focused on Kisame’s chakra, keeping track of its movements. “He’s on his way.” I whisper to myself, preparing for the worst. After sitting in the dark for what felt like hours a small stream of light floods the room as the door swings open.

 

“Mi?” Kisame's deep rumble asks, his figure blocks out the light before shutting the door. “What are you doing here?” He growls, looking him over my eyes rest on the small flecks of still wet crimson that stain his clothes. The thick smell of iron fills the air as he drops his weapons and starts to take off his anbu gear. His vest falls to the floor with a thud. My eyes widen as he leans his master's sword against the wall. 

 

“What happened.” I demand softly watching each movement of his muscled form.

 

“We were betrayed. My master” He growls out through gritted shark teeth. “was selling information to our enemies!” He slams his fist against the wall causing the wood to splinter from the force.

 

“What happened to the unit.” I say keeping still as he rounds on me. His white eyes narrowed in an accusing manner.

 

“Like you don't know, Okami. Yeah I know about your packs. That woman asked for your forgiveness for failing you with her last breath.” He growls, his eyes betraying how he truly felt about killing his comrades. Sighing, I stand up from his bed and slowly make my way over to him. Reaching forward his hands wrap around mine as he growls a warning. Moving slowly I pull at the zipper of his vest, reaching up with light touches I slide it off his shoulders as his hands fall. His white eyes watch me with confusion.

 

“Take off your shirt Kisame.” I whisper as his large hands grab at his stained undershirt, with a swift tug his wide blue shoulders and muscled stomach are exposed. My hands ghost over his arm before grabbing his upper arms, pulling him close I wrap one of my hands around the back of his neck. My fingers get lost in his soft blue hair as my other arm wraps around his shoulders. “It's okay Same. I'm here.” I whisper. His shoulders slump forward pressing his body against mine, his large warm arms tentatively wrap around my waist. His hands fist the back of my shirt as he buries his face in my neck. His nose runs against my neck as his lips softly murmur across my flesh.

 

“All I could think of was ‘What if it was my little Mi’ instead of these people.” His broken voice fills my ears stopping my breath in my throat. “I didn't want to kill my comrades Mi, but my master ordered that our Intel was never to fall into enemy hands. He told me to use any means necessary Mika, even if it meant killing them.” He whispers holding me tighter against him. My resolve hardens as one wet drop falls onto my shoulder.

 

“Kisame you are a wonderful ninja and did what you thought was right even if it was the hardest thing in the world and no one had the right to ask this of you.” I growl clutching him closer to me. “I promise you I will never allow this to happen to you again.” I growl through gritted teeth before pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “Come, let's get this blood washed off.” I whisper pulling out of his arms and toward his bathroom. His arms fall to his side as if the have no energy left. Following me to the bath he complies to my every order as I help him undress. Once he's seated in the bath I lather up a rag and start scrubbing his shoulders in a firm cycler motion. His large hand covers mine stopping my movements as he stares into the water.

 

“Why do you care so much for me Mi. I have done nothing to deserve your loyalty.” Smiling I lean forward to whisper in his ear.

 

“You have done more then you will ever know Kisame-kun. You gave me a family and a purpose when I thought I was lost. Besides I love you Same, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you.” I finish kissing the side of his face before going back to work on him, unaware of the blush that covered his cheeks. In a sudden move Kisame grabs my wrist again and tugs me into the bath. The water splashes onto the floor, and soaks my clothes. Large arms press my chest against Kisame's firm one while his lips claim mine in a rough passionate kiss. Pulling back he whispers in my ear

 

“I love you too, Mi.”

 

~~~~~Mika's pov present~~~~~

 

A strong coppery taste fills my mouth as Zabuza’s growl fills my ears. My sight starts to fade into black as I whisper “Retreat.” before everything fades to black.

 

Small glimpses of thick trees of green surrounded by thick mist and the sounds of huffing reach my ears.

 

“Zabuza we need to stop so I can look Mika over.” Mangetsu's voice fills my head making it pound like a drum. The world spins and fades away before come back as I'm laid on the ground. “Damn that Kisame!” Mangetsu yells out as his cold hands rest on my chest. I stare up at Zabuza and Mangetsu's worried frames kneeling over me. A green glow surrounds his hands as he try to heal my chest. Zabuza’s brown eyes meet mine. His gloved hand rest on my cheek softly as if I'm made of glass, his thumb strokes my cheek bone as my sight begins to fade again.

 

~~~~~~~

 

The gentle swaying back and forth of a boat as my eyes snapping open. My breaths start to come in fast puffs as pain floods my chest region.

 

“Take it slow.” Chameleon deep voice fills my head pulling my eyes to the left. His form is hidden in the darkness of the room up in the rafters of the room. A sharpening stone is his left hand while his right holds one of his tekko-kagi, slowly he pulls the blades against the stone sharpening then to a deadly point.

 

“How long was I out.” I ask baring the pain and sitting up in my bed. 

 

“About three days. The wounds on your chest were bad, but what was startling was how much chakra was sucked from your body. You're very lucky your half Uzumaki otherwise you wouldn't have made it.” He says in a deadly calm voice. “That Kisame was very lucky I didn't get my hands on him, but he did get a taste of my tekko-kagi. He’ll be sick for quite a while, if we’re lucky he’ll die from the poison on my blades.” He says without a care making my blood run cold. The slamming of the door to my room causes me to jump as two small bodies jump at me, their little arms wrap around me as soft whimpers fill my ears. Looking down my face softens at the two children that are wrapped around me. Haku’s face is hidden by his brown hair, his body is pressed firmly against my right side while Kimimaro is on my left. His green eyes stare up at me as his hands hold onto my shirt as if I’m going to disappear in a blink of an eye.

 

“Mika-Oka-chan! You're awake!!” Haku crys in a soft voice rubbing his face into my side.

 

“Okay brats let go of Mika she's not going anywhere.” Zabuza’s gravelly voice all but growls out as he steps into the room, Mangetsu not far behind with a little Suigetsu in his arms. Smiling up at Zabuza I rest my hands on top of my boy's head stroking their hair.

 

“He’s right little one’s.” I coo as they look up at me. “I’m not going anywhere.” Looking up I wave my two teammates over. “Come on you two, sit down.” I order with a wide smile that makes my eyes crinkle. A heavy sigh from Zabuza is my answer while Mangetsu’s laughter fills the room. Plopping down beside me, he wraps a free arm around my shoulders squishing Kimimaro against my side. Kimimaro shifts himself allowing more room for us as Zabuza sits at my feet. Meeting his eyes I sober up while chameleon watches us from his place.

 

“How many did we lose.” I ask feeling the air change around us.

 

“Surprisingly no one.” Chameleon says from his perch.

 

“We had a lot of injuries though but nothing too serious. We planned this just right-” Mangetsu says stroking his baby brothers hair lovingly.

 

“Bull shit! We got lucky. And if it wasn't for that damned Kisame!” Zabuza growls his deadly intent leeks out filling the room causing the three children to cling to their gardens. 

 

“Zabuza! Control yourself.” I bark wrapping my arms around the little ones. “He was lied to just like the rest of us. It was MY fault that he chose that Uchiha’s side. I didn't get to him in time.” I whisper out, looking away from the last of my team I miss their shared look.

 

“Mi” Mangetsu sighs placing a hand on the top of my head. “Kisame choose his own path-” 

 

“He choose to betray us Mangetsu! Mika! We were there for everything even that damned war and still he choose that mad man!” Zabuza growls before moving to sit closer to us. “We don't need him Mi.” He says grabbing my hand in his larger one. “Don’t beat yourself up over that trator! You have other things to worry about Mika.” He says only for Kimimaro and Haku to pull at my shirt.

 

“Yeah, we'll never betray you Mika-Oka-chan.” Haku says with a loving smile on his pale face.

 

“You saved us, Mika-Sama. I'll follow you anywhere.” Kimimaro says in a soft voice causing tears to fill my vision. Pulling both boys in my lap I hold them close to my chest ignoring the pain. Feeling Mangetsu and Zabuza’s arms wrap around my shoulders I smile through my tears knowing as long as I have these boys with me I could do anything.


	15. Uzushiogakure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, school has been crazy this semester. We finally made it act 2! this is where it starts to get good!!  
> Also ages for everyone.  
> Mika is 16, Nariko is 14, Kosuke is 10. The Uzukage is 60ish, Suigetsu is 1, Haku and Kimimaro are five.  
> Mangetsu 20, Zabuza is 19, and Kisame is 23.

 

-Uzu port-

 

Three days on that boat and I found out just how many people joined us. Mangetsu brought along many people within the ninja ranks that I never knew joined us. Many were from so many different sections it made me wonder how he knew them. Some medical nin, some from intel, even courier-nin followed my brother. Zabuza on the other hand had ninja from the underbelly of the ninja world following him. Many ambu joined us choosing to follow their captain, hunter-nin also followed him along with a surprising amount of ninja from Torture and Interrogation. One of the few groups of ninja that followed Zabuza where the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu, two chunin that assisted us in our escape. The two were such an interesting pair of twins, both have longer dark brown hair and dark eyes. They’re eighteen, two years older than me. Gozu surprisingly is the rational, level-headed and calm one considering they came from one of the worst sections of kiri. Meizu though, well, you can call him a hooligan. He has a short-temper and can get extremely violent, which doesn't surprize me. 

 

“You’ll be able to keep them under control right Zabuza.” I say more than ask once we’re alone. He grunts as I turn to face him. “Zabuza, I mean it. We are on our way to my home. My uncle will not take lightly to any ninja that act out-” Zabuza cuts me off by pressing me against the wall and pressing his uncovered lips against mine, nipping at my lips he pulls back enough so our noses are touching before meeting my eyes.

 

“I’ll keep them in line. They know they have a choice, one to follow us and join our new village and become something greater. Or two, leave and be unaligned and alone with hunter-nin after them.” He says with steady eyes that take on a hard murderous gleam. “I will personally hunt down any of them down if they betray us.” He growls proving that his moniker of demon of the mist was well chosen.

 

“Mika-Sama!!” A harsh female voice breaks us apart. “We made it!” The gruff female voice of one of the many hunter-nin that joined us, silenced our conversation. Sliding out under his arm I pat his shoulder before standing in front of them. With a swift movement they grab my arm and pull me to the upper deck of the ship. A crowd of ninja and civilians had gathered on deck looking out at our new home. 

 

“Okami-sama” Someone whispers causing the group to part allowing me to the side of the ship. Sucking in a gasp, my eyes widen in awe of our new home. Steep mountains that look like clawed fingers stand straight out of the water with 

 

Tall sheer mountains jet out of the ocean like claws of a demon, rising high into the sky. No space is wasted, each mountain is covered in temples, pagodas or some kind of beautiful building that waves into the nature around it. Bright crimson, dark blue, or golden tiles cover the roofs, while light colored paint covers the outside of the buildings. Long sturdy bridges waved out of plaint life, stone, and metal connect to mountains with each other, while rivers twist in between the mountains. Sturdy dark wooden docks and stone peers make up a trading center on the oceanfront. As the boats pull into the worft, I spot many storefronts around the waterways making trade easy for our ocean front village. A smile breaks across my face as I spot our kage tower carved into the side of a mountain with water falls cascading around the sides giving it a majestic feel. _ ‘All the buildings have an ancient chinese look from your life time, shadow.’   _ I think as we dock. Her silence is my only response.

 

“Mika Okami!” One young voice I longed to hear calls me, whipping my head to the left my eyes widen then start to water. Standing on the dock is both of my ototo’s and my uncle clocked in his Uzukage robes.  Nariko stands at my uncle’s left sides while little Kosuke stands at his right. Planting my hands on the railing of the boat I fling myself over the side.

 

“Okami-Sama!!” The startled shout of one of my followers reaches my ears as my feet hit the dock with a ‘thud’. Ignoring the shouts, I push my chakra through my legs to dash across the dock. Skidding to a stop in front of them I keep my face blank as both of my ototo’s stare up at me. Nariko glares at me with hard green eyes, his arms crossed over his now toned fourteen year old frame. Long brown hair the same color as mine falls over a black Uzushiogakure headband. A bright red bead clings to one of the longest strands of his hair on the left side of his face, a momento of our clans samurai life. Little Kosuke now ten looks more like our father’s clan, while Nariko and I that take more after our Uzumaki blood in looks. Kosuke’s blue eyes that match mine water as they stare up at me.

 

“Todaima” I whisper. In a flurry of motion both of my ototo’s have me wrapped in their arms as they start to cry. My heart gives a painful twinge as I wrap my arms around their gown bodies and pull them as close to me as I can.

 

“O-okaerinasai” Kosuke says in a watery voice as his hands hold tightly to my kiri shirt.

 

“W-what took you so long?” Nariko demands pulling away from me first to glare at me with fiery green the same way our Oka-san used to. A wide smile that has my cheeks hurting breaks across my face.

 

“I had to bring more of our family home Ototo.” I say as Zabuza and Mangetsu walk up behind me with my three adopted little ones clinging to their legs.

 

“Mangetsu-onii-san!” Nariko yells in a happy voice running over to throw his arms around our adopted onii-san. Zabuza stares on in silence as Kosuke clings to me, refusing to let go. Turning, I face to man who saved what was left of my family and gave my purpose a stronger cause. His white and bright orange kage robes dance around his tall form in the ocean breeze. The same hard blue eyes that matched my Oka-san’s, look down on me full of so much love and pride.

 

“Uzukage,” I say meeting the his eyes for a moment before dropping down onto one knee and lowering my eyes as a sign of respect that I have never truly shown another. 

 

“Uzukage?” I hear someone whisper behind us.

 

“Wolf, I need your full report on what is happening on the mainland. You and your team are to report to the Kage tower for your new assignments, once everyone that you brought with you is given their new homes and introduced to the village. Also good work wolf, I expected no less from my niece and next head of the Okami clan.” He says before turning and walking away. Once his footsteps have fades I stand back up to my full height, straightening my spine I turn to face my family.

 

“Wolf?” Zabuza’s deep gravely voice demands.

 

“I’ll explain later Zabu, for now let’s get our people to their new homes.” I say turning away from him to head back to one of the boat that just docked; both of my ototo’s, Haku, and Kimimaro following closely behind me like little ducks. Peacefully, unaware of zabuza’s clinched fists.

 

“Calm down Zabuza, she will explain everything to both of us.” Mangetsu says in a deadly calm voice placing one cool hand on Zabuza’s shoulder. 

 

“She needs to quit keeping secrets from us. It will get her killed one day.” Zabuza growls jerking his shoulder out of Mangetsu's grip.

 

“I know that but for right now she has a point, we need to worry about our people first then we will have this discussion with her.” Mangetsu says stepping in front of Zabuza giving him a soft smile his little brat of a ototo sleeps in his other arm, before he to turns to follow Mika over to the docked boat. Growling in frustration, Zabuza follows right behind him ready to get this task over with.

 

oOo

-Kage tower-

 

The sun was just starting to dip behind the mountains, when we finally got the last of the our followers to their homes. We were lucky that Mangetsu and I had such a way with numbers from our training for being the next heads of our clans. We ended up with just enough housing built for each person with room to spare, what was once just a town of empty builds and a the remnants of uzu was now a full village that would be thriving within a month with our plans. With a wide smile on my face I carry Haku and Kimimaro as Nariko leads the way through our now filled village. Little Koskue points to every landmark and going into detail of what he has done there.

 

“Oh Onee-Chan look, see that building!! With the white tiled roof that surrounds the field? That was our school!! My teacher Ku-san was the best!!” Koskue says with a wide uzumaki smile on his face. As we head up the mountain, turning right we pass a dango and tea shop before we make it to one of the tunnels that leads to the kage tower.  The tunnel is filled with the sound of rushing water and a cool breeze that has my mind going back to kiri. Wonder fills me as we step inside the tunnel. Large gaping holes are cut into the stone leaving it open for the falls to pass over, fuuinjutsu covers the walls surrounding the holes keeping the water from flowing in on its own. Glowing orange paper lanterns covering in the sign for whirlpools line down the center of the hall right up to the kage tower. Breaking out in a wide toothy grin I shout.

 

“Race you!” Before taking off with a burst of chakra towards the door, causing my two pups to yelp in surprize as my ototo’s shout behind me.

 

“HEY!! Thats cheating!! Onee-San!!!!” Koskue yells running after me.

  
“Onee-san! Ototo!” Nariko says running after us leaving Mangetsu and Zabuza to follow at a slow pace. 


	16. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika and her team get down to business with the uzukage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm going to start updating every two weeks on thursday night's throughout summer. I plan on getting through a lot so we can get to the main plot soon! I hope you all are enjoying it and please let me know any thoughts, misspelled words, or if I use the wrong japanese term.  
> Again ages for everyone.  
> Mika is 16, Nariko is 14, Kosuke is 10. The Uzukage is 60ish, Suigetsu is 1, Haku and Kimimaro are five.  
> Mangetsu 20, Zabuza is 19, and Kisame is 23.

 

Bursting through the large stone doors our loud laughter carries around the room, startling a bunch of ganin going about their way. Kosuke grabs the sleeve of my shirt tugging it off to the right.

"Come on Onee-chan!Oji-san's office is this way." With a smile I follow after him taking in my surroundings. Polished light cut stone with different colored crystals glittering bright colors in the lights cover the floor leading up to white glimmering stone walls covered in fuuinjutsu that is hand carved to keep this place safe from intruders. Each wall has a tapestry depicting a major event in Uzushiogakure's history. Stopping in front of one, my eyes wonder over the cloth.

"I always wondered if that was what Oka-san saw." Nariko says coming to stand beside me. My eyes leave the destruction sown onto the cloth to look at my brother with new eyes. His face looks years older covered in a frown that leaves wrinkles in the wrong places. His light jade eyes darken in determination slowly shifting into our kekki genki. Shifting the little ones on my back I reach over and place my free hand on his shoulder before squeezing it.

"This will never happen again, Nariko. I won't allow it." I say my voice hardening before I pull my eyes away from my brother and turn my back on the destruction of Uzushiogakure. Meeting my teammates eyes, the same fire that burns in my eyes burns in their own. "Come on, we can't keep the Uzukage waiting." I say in a firm voice before heading up the stairs that lead to the kage's office.

oOo

Strolling past the ninja posted outside of the Uzukage's office I stop seeing two anbu masks that I know. Cameleon and Reaper nod their heads at us, stopping in front of the doors I let the little ones down onto the ground. Turning around to face them I place my hand on both Haku's and Kimimaro's shoulders.

"Now listen to me boys, I need you two to stay out here with my ototo's until us adults are done talking." I say meeting their eyes.

"But Mika-san?" Haku asks in a soft worried voice, smiling softly I ruffle his hair before leaning in to kiss his left cheek. Turing to Kimimaro I kiss his right cheek then ruffle his hair.

"Don't worry boys, I'll be back then we can all go home." I say before standing up to look at my ototo's.

"Nariko, Kosuke, I'm trusting you two to look after your younger pack mates." I say watching my ototo's. A hard look that reminds me so much of my otou-san passes across Nariko's face before he nods to me. Walking forward he takes little Suigetsu from Mangetsu's arms.

"Don't worry Onee-chan we'll keep them safe." Kosuke says before grabbing Haku's and Kimimaro's hands and pulling them off to a waiting room. Nariko stays behind for a minute to look me in the eyes.

"Aneue, I'm glad your home. But please be careful, Fang is not what you think it is." He says before turning to follow after Kosuke. Turning around I feel a new weight push down on my shoulders as Nariko's words hit me hard. 'He shouldn't worry about those things.' I think as I stare at the doors leading to the Uzukage's office with uncertainty. Oddly enough my shadow is silent as my fear starts to eat at me. Leaning forward, Reaper meets my eyes with his bright purple eyes. Zabuza's warning growl fills the air as Mangetsu's hand reaches for his kunai pouch.

"Are you the same little girl I meet four years ago that planned to change this world?" He asks in that deep, bone chilling voice I remember from the war.

"The same little girl that saved so many people, and made sure that Uzushiogakure would rise again." Stealing my nerves I strike out fast, punching him in the stomach only for his hand to catch my wrist in his tight grip. His eyes curve up in a smile morphing the paint on his face into more of a skeletal face, his free hand pats the top of my head.

"So much fire, just like your mother. Welcome home, cousin." He says before letting go and turning around to push open the stone doors. Muttering a thanks I step into the Uzukage's office. My eyes travel around the room to see it looks similar to the one sunken in the original Uzushiogakure that I found my summons in. Only this room looks new and is missing a lot of the clan banners that once filled the room. My eyes land on my Oji-san who sits at his desk in front of the hidden door that leads deeper into the mountain. He acknowledged us with a wave of his hand before he continues on writing his scroll.

"Mika, Zabuza, Mangetsu. Three of the four demons of kiri." He states in a calm voice without looking up from the scroll he writes on. "Or are you the three tides of Uzushiogakure?" He asks in a mocking tone, questioning my teams loyalty.

"Uzukage." I say standing in front of my team feeling my hair bristle, Oji-san pauses in his writing and look up at me. Waving one hand for me to continue I open my mouth only for Zabuza to speak first.

"We follow Mika. Wherever she goes we follow, we're a team and we always have each others back." He growls out, my eyes widen in horror afraid that Zabuza's gruffness has sealed Mangetsu and his fate. Loud booming laughter fills the room calming my nerves as my Oji-san drops his brush to hold his stomach, reaching up with his free hand he wipes tears from his eyes.

"Ah just what I needed. An honest man, that's the one thing good about you Kiri trained nin if you're going to kill someone you just do it and don't smile in your prays face then turn around and stab them in the back like those good for nothing konoha nin." He growls out releasing some killing intent that has my gut swirling with nerves.

"I'm not much of a fan of helping any other nation or clan but my own. But since Mika has decided that you two and the people that have followed, you here are worthy of the changing tides. I'm glad we could bring so many of you home." He says releasing his intent and giving us a big uzumaki smile that has his eyes crinkling.

"But on that same note, everyone that has come here has to go through our training." He says placing his hands on his desk before standing up and walking over to one of the three windows in the room.

"Our training regiment is so much harsher than every other nation because we expect the best. The people of Uzu have always had such high chakra levels that many of our jutsu require a lot of it. Also our fighting style is considered more "barbaric" to the other nations. You three should handle that just fine, it's the others that came with you that I'm not sure of." He states crossing his arms in front of him.

"Uzukage-sama, everyone, ninja or not has fought hard to come to their promised home. Not a single one of them would argue with relearning how to fight if it was to protect there home." Mangetsu states in a soft voice as Zabuza huffs.

"Everyone that followed me wants to become stronger, Uzushiogakure was feared because of its strength. You will have no complaints from my side." Zabuza growls as I nod my head along.

"Uzukage-sama, no one will complain about that. In kiri it was kill or be killed, so relearning to fight the uzu way will be no problem. They already knew that was a possibility when they choose came here." I say squaring my shoulders as he turns to look at me with cold purple eyes that are all kage and not my uncle.

"It was also brought to my attention you have three little ones training under you, Mika." My back straightens as Zabuza and Mangetsu shift behind me.

"I would like to see them." He says turning to the shadows, an unknown ambu appears morphing into the room nodding to our kage then disappears. Minutes later they return with my ototo's and the little ones in tow.

"Mika-Sama!" The two excited voices of Haku and Kimimaro yell before seeing my tense form.

"So these are the future ganin of Uzushiogakure. Our first team." He mumbles stepping forward to the children, patting Haku's head he looks over his scalp before turning to the other two.

"They have a good right swirl of chakra. Now let's see how much." He says grabbing one of their little hands then moving to the next.

"Such potential! And Kekkei Genkai's as well! Mika, the two oldest are to start in the academy tomorrow. Once the youngest is old enough he will start as well." He says with a smile patting Haku's head.

"Relax you three. You've been apart of this village since the war." His words cause my shoulders to relax only for a commotion from the other room to cause the three of us to go into defensive positions around the room. All of the kids are pushed towards the Uzukage. Haku and Kimimaro take defensive positions in front of the Uzukage. Suigetsu clutches my uncles orange and white robes watching the rest of us with his bright purple eyes. Haku makes ice senbon and holds them tightly in his hands while Kimimaro pulls a bone out of his arm and holds it like a bo staff. Mangetsu, Zabuza, and I stand between them and the door. Pulling a kunai out, I clutch it in my hands as my teammates do the same. Readying our chakra, we move to attack once the door opens only to stop as a young, battered, girl not much older then me stumbles into the room. Falling to her knees in front of us she drops her head to the floor touching her forehead to the cool rock.

"Uzukage-Sama! Please! I beg of you! You must help my village!" The young girl sobs in a broken voice. Putting away my kunai, I take a closer look at her. Her long ash blond hair dyed brown from mud, with leafs and twigs tangled in its once silky trusses pools around her form. Her tanned arms are covered in bruises and cuts, one deep purple bruise on her wrist catches my eyes. Its shape reminds me of a samurai's gauntlet. Her once nice rose colored kimono is ripped, and tattered, with a nice sized cut on the side exposing more of her tanned flesh. Kneeling next to the frightened girl, I place my hand softly on her head. Jumping a bit she slowly looks up to meet my eyes with her bright crimson ones.

"What happened, little one?" I ask taking over the situation.

"We were attacked, ninja-sama. My village is just a simple farming village, we did nothing wrong. But the warriors of Fang attacked us anyway." She says tears pouring from her eyes down her dirt stained cheeks.

"Warriors don't just attack for no reason Mika." Mangetsu's soft voice fills the room for the first time.

"He's right they had to be provoked, ordered, or they wanted something from that village." Zabuza says next causing the girl to yell out.

"We did nothing! We're just a simple farming village! Those beasts just came into our town, stole our food, and hurt my people! Stole our children! Please, I beg of you! You must help!"

"If there the warriors of Fang dose the emperor know what they are doing?" I ask bracing for the worst answer.

"He allows it, ninja-sama." She says in such a quiet broken voice that reminds me so much of many of the people that joined my disciples. Turning to my uncle; I feel my kekkei genkai take over as my senses heighten, and my eyes bleed into the wolf's.

"I wish to speak to this emperor, Uzukage, and find out why he allows his people to be slaughtered like cattle!" I growl, as all my hate for kirigakure fills me. Images of young kids murdered and families destroyed fill my mind. The Uzukage looks down on the little village girl, then the children around him before meeting my eyes.

"I will allow this Mika. Uzushiogakure can not be affiliated with a man who would kill his own. Find a solution to this." He orders then looks to the two men next to me then lifts his hand pointing to each of them in turn.

"I need you two to go with my niece and keep her safe. As of today you three are no longer the three demons of kirigakure, but the three whirling tides of Uzushiogakure. You're to leave at first light, that should give you plenty of time to get the little ones settled in. Also Mika, I believe I have someone in your debt here who will be more than willing to watch over the little ones until you return." Nodding my head I help the village girl up off the floor.

"Come with me. We'll get you settled in a place to stay the night." I say before Kimimaro runs over and takes my free hand. Smiling, down at my boy I look over to see both Mangetsu carrying his brother while Zabuza has Haku tucked into his arms. Leaving the room I meet up with my ototo's.

 


	17. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm going to start updating every two weeks on thursday night's throughout summer. I plan on getting through a lot so we can get to the main plot soon! I hope you all are enjoying it and please let me know any thoughts, misspelled words, or if I use the wrong japanese term.
> 
> Okay everyone, I felt it was time to put some things in other people's pov so we could see how certain people feel about Mika and her team. Yes this is another filler But I hope you like it.

 

 

-Uzukage Ashina-

 

I watch closely as my baby niece steps out of the doors followed by her team and their trainees. Mika’s image fades into my imouto's one, her team following her and the bright future she saw.

“Uzukage.” Chameleons voice breaks me out of my trance as he kneels next to me.

 

“Chameleon, what do you think of our future?” I say taking the scroll from his hands.

 

“Hm” He hums “Permission to speak freely sir?” Waving my free hand I open the scroll.

“She is bright, and can see things the rest of us can’t.” He says as I read over the report of who all our little wolf brought into our home.

“But?” I ask waiting for the bad news.

 

“She only wants to see the good in people. She constantly puts herself into harm's way to save one person she feels is “innocent”. She will get herself killed one day if she keeps this up.” He says causing me to sigh.

 

“So much like her otou-san. Did I ever tell you how Lord Okami challenged a samurai commander at the border to save what was left of our village?” I ask keeping my eyes on the scroll.

“That man would not back down, and fought many of his fellow men to prove his point just to save us “Innocent” people, knowing full well that we were ninja. He told me in his own words “Everyone deserves a second chance. Even ninja, and he would do everything in his power to help those who have suffered. That was his duty as a Samurai, and he would never stop holding out his hand to those who needed it.” When I heard he was dead I feared I lost what light that kept me going. Then when I heard of his three youngest ones surviving the massacre I knew I had to find them myself.” I say smiling.

“Imagine my surprize when I found my little white wolf starting a revolution in Kiri of all places.” I laugh shaking my head.

“She is so much like both of them that I hostility believe that she can make this world better, do better than our generation.”

 

“Speaking of Kiri Uzukage, He was there.” Chameleon says in a dead flat voice that betrays nothing.

 

“Did you get a read on him this time?” I ask sitting down my scroll.

 

“No sir, we were out numbered and He was able to turn one of their own against them.” He says. Lashing out I knock everything off my desk before pulling out my pipe from my sleeve. Taking a deep puff I wave him on.

 

“He has taken notice of Mika sir, but I covered our tracks for now. I spread the rumor that the crane of Kiri has died. Only the disciples of Okami, and those in Uzushiogakure know that the Crane is now the wolf of the whirling tides.”

 

“Damn that Madara! What is that idiot thinking?” I ask in anger chewing on my pipe.

“What about her team?” I ask taking a deep puff of the sweet smoke.

 

“They fled to different countries and are nuk-nin now.” nodding my head, I release the cloud of smoke from my lungs.

 

“You think she knows about Madara?” He hesitates for a second before answering.

 

“Yes, sir. She does.” 

 

-Mika’s pov-

 

After making sure that the young woman was settled in to a temporary home, I followed my ototo’s to our new home. Weaving in and out of the streets, my eyes see the changes I have made first hand. The once almost empty streets are filled with new life, many of the ninja help the civilians settle into their new homes. Instead of fear and stress filling the air like the thick mists of Kiri, the air feels clear of hatred and light like the clear sky over their heads. The built up stress of years living in that swirl of hatred falls off my shoulders as happy laughter fills the air. For all of them this is a time of celebration. Felling Kimimaro let go of my hand I turn to watch him walk over to grab Nariko’s hand.

“Come on, Onee-chan! Our home is this way!” Little Kosuke exclaims excitedly grabbing left hand he pull me along, a wide smile pulls at his cheeks reminding me so much of our Oka-san. “You're going to love it! And their is enough room for all of us!” He shouts happily. A loud happy laugh bubbles up from my stomach filling the brightly colored sky.

 

“I’m sure we’ll love our new home! Come on lets hurry!” I shout turning around to look at Kimimaro and Nariko.

 

“Well go on, I watch Maro-kun Aneue.” Nariko says causing Kosuke’s smile to widen.

 

“Yosh!” Kosuke shouts mimicking my excitement before pulling my hand, then we’re off running through the streets our brother and my teammates left sighing behind us. 

 

-Nariko’s pov-

 

Sighing heavily, I watch as my ototo takes off running with my aneue. Mangetsu-nii’s soft chuckle fills my ears as Zabuza-nii just looks on with a blank look from over his bandaged face. 

“I see my Aneue is still the same.” I state looking up at Mangetsu to see him nod.

 

“Yeah, that one has a lot of spirit.” Mangetsu-nii laughs while Zabuza huffs, nodding my head in agreement I wave my free hand and turn to the road that would lead us straight to our new clan home on the top of one of the hills of fang.

 

“Kosuke is probably going to take Aneue the long way home. This way is the fastest, follow me.”  I say turning and holding Kimimaro’s little hand in my own larger one.

 

“Why Nariko you sound so grown up. What happened to the little boy who used to be just like his sister?” Mangetsu-nii asks walking on my right while Zabuza walks on his other side.

 

“A lot of things have happened Mangetsu-nii. Many of which have shown me the world is not what I once thought it was.” I say thinking back on the massacre of our house, and our beloved Onii-san’s murder. 

 

“I know that look, you're thinking back on that night.” Mangetsu says looking forward with a blank look, while Zabuza looks over from the corner of his eye.

 

“Don’t worry about it kid. You’ll get your revenge.” Zabuza-nii says looking forward again.

 

“I already have my revenge, by surviving. What I want is my Otou-san’s and Onii-san’s armor and swords that that man has dishonored. And for that man to pay.” I say clinching my fist looking straight ahead. Feeling a hand ruffling my long chin length hair I look over to meet Mangetsu’s kind purple eyes.

 

“He will Kosuke, he will.” He says as we come to the end of the path stopping in front of a dark wooden gate with the Okami clan crest and the Uzumaki clan crest on the gate.

 

-Kosuke’s Pov-

 

Pulling my sister over to a building, we scale it before we start jumping from rooftop to rooftop. “Come on, Onee-Chan!!” I yell feeling the smile pulling at my cheeks. Her hand tightens its grip on my own as she smiles back. 

 

“Lead the way Ototo!” Pulling on her hand we land on a tiled roof before pushing off head to the right I lead my Aneue to the one place I know she would love.

“Where are we going Kosuke?” She asks as I lead her up one of the taller mountains, landing on the top of the temple of Uzu I let go of my aneue’s hand. Turning around I smile brightly up at her.

 

“This is the Temple of Rajin and Fujin. You can see all of Uzushiogakure from here.” I say watching as her wide blue eyes so similar yet different them Nariko’s look around in wonder.

 

“Wow. Kosuke this is amazing. You can see everything from here!” Her voice light and so much different than when she was talking to our oji-san. Walking over I stand beside her with my hands on my hips looking out over our village.

 

“Yeah it is. It's changed so much from your guidance and the flow of trade through the disciples. In one year, oji-san said that your disciples brought in enough trade for us to build our village bigger than anything the old Uzushiogakure was. Your really amazing, Aneue.” I whisper looking up and meeting her soft eyes, feeling a warmth in my cheeks and a flutter in my stomach I waver my hand to the left towards a mountain with a large clan home on it.

“Aneue that is our home. Onii-san says it looks similar to our clan's original home but with thinner walls.” Peeking up through my lashes I see her eyes look watery, while the rest of her face is a hard mask.

“Onii-san told me what happened to our original home and our family. Nariko-nii has been a good Onii-san, he's kept me safe and taught me as much as he remembers of the samurai way…” I trail off looking down at my ninja sandals.

“But it’s not the same as having you here Aneue. All I remember of our family is you, Kosuke-nii, and Oji-san.” Feeling tears burning my eyes I dig the heels of my palms in them trying to stop them. Feeling warmth wrap around me, I open my eyes to see the sunset behind us lighting up Aneue’s hair in flaming red glory.

 

“It's alright Nariko, I'm here now and I'll never allow anything to hurt my family again.” She says in such a passionate voice I feel the tears escape my eyes.

“I'll never leave you or Kosuke alone for that long ever again Ototo, this I swear.” she says in such a way that I believe it with my entire being.

 

-Rin’s pov-

 

Rushing around the white, sterile, halls of the hospital of Uzu, I carry many large scrolls for Suou-sensei. My mind wonders back on the day that my life was saved and forever changed by the one person that I have wanted to prove myself to.

“Hey! Rin-Chan!!” One of the many other students of another iryo-nin yells catching my attention.

“Did you hear? The Crane of Kiri, Okami Mika, has made it to Uzushiogakure!!” The red headed boy, Aki I think his name was, says. Dropping my scrolls on a nearby desk I grab his arms as he goes on.

“I heard she Uzukage-Sama was really impressed with all she has done.” Leaning closer he whispers in my ear. “The elders are even talking about naming her as one of the candidates for the Yondaime Uzukage.” He says pulling away to meet my eyes with a wide smile smillure to the one she had that day.

 

“I have to go. Will you make sure these get back to sensai?” I say dropping the scrolls into his arms only for him to laugh.

 

“Of Course Rin-Chan. Tell Mika-Sama that we’re all glad she is home, and uzu has her back. ‘ttebasa!!” He yells pumping his free fist. Shaking my head I take off down the halls a wide smile on my face. Running out of the double doors of the White feather medical center I jump on one of the rooftops nearby then took off running to the Okami Clan home. 

“Hey, Isobu. Do you think Mika-san remembers us?” I ask hopping across a busy street.

 

“Huh? Of Course she does Rin. I have a feeling that girl knows more then she lets on.” His tenor voice fills my head while a warm ocean breeze pulls at my short hair. Running across the roofs my heart flutters as I come to the edge of the Okami clan grounds. My eyes widen as they find the one person I have wanted to meet again.

 

“Mika-Sama!!” I yell watching as her head whips around to face me. Her brown hair catches the light just right causing it to light up fiery red, while her bright blue eyes widen. Throwing my arms around her shoulders I pull her close while resting my head on her shoulder.

 

-Mika’s Pov-

 

“Mika-Sama!!!” I hear the voice I haven't heard in a two years. My eyes widen as they meet the grown fifth-teen year old Rin Nohara. Her arms pull me into a warm embrace, while her head rests on my shoulder.

“Okaerinasai!” She says in her soft voice, resting my hands on her back I hold her close to me thanking every star that my plans are working out.

 

“Todaima.” I whisper keeping my hands on her arms I pull back to look at my friend. Her wide grin reminds me of what I’ve been fighting for.

‘ _ This is why we do what we do! So no one innocent like Rin has to die or suffer.’  _ I think feeling my shadow agree I pull her into our clan grounds my Ototo following behind us.


	18. Family Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika spends some much needed time with her family before she meets the Daimyo of fang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and has committed! You keep me going. The next chapter should be up next week hopefully by thursday. let me know what you think and any misspelled words or the wrong japanese word used please.

 

 

 

 

Wrapping one of my arms around Rin’s, I follow Kosuke into our new clan grounds. My eyes widen as the wooden gates open to reveal a large traditional manor house. Bright green grass encircles the ground while sakura trees with snow white blossoms litter the grounds giving the grounds a feel of spring in Iron. Clinching my fist I shake those thoughts from my head as I see many little ponds around the grounds.

“This way Mika-Chan!” Rin says with a wide smile helping Kosuke to lead me towards the back gardens. My ears perk up to the sound of Haku and Kimimaro’s laughter. Coming around the corner I see Mangetsu and Zabuza drinking sake on the deck as two giant snow white wolves play with the children. Pausing the wolves sniff the air before turning to me, looking me over with ocean blue eyes that match my own. A blur of white fills my vision as I hit the ground landing on my back. A heavy weight rests on my chest as a cold, wet, black nose touches my cheek followed by a wet tongue. Deep whining fills my ears as one wolf rubs his muzzle into the right side of my face while the other kicks the left side then follows his brother. Laughing, I wrap my arms around they're thick necks and tangle my fingers into their thick coats.

“Your Home! Your Home!!” I hear my counterparts cries of excitement for the first time in years.

“Tsume! Toboe! You're here!! It's so good to see you two again my friends but can I sit up.” I cry in joy rubbing my forehead against their own. Their own smiles light up their faces in their wolfy way as they slowly step back pulling my body up with their strength.

 

“So those are your wolves.” Mangetsu says before taking a sip of his sake. Looking over at them with wide eyes, Kosuke jumps in.

 

“There not just wolves! In the Okami clan every human has a wolf partner.”

 

“There not just your partner though for our clan it's more than that. The wolf is the other half of our soul.” Nariko says in an even voice as his own large wolf skull lifts his head from beside him. Smiling at my ototo’s I pet both my wolves heads.

 

“It’s more than that ototo’s, Otou-san once told me that a long time when the sage of six paths walked the earth the first Okami was born. Otou-san said that along time ago the Okami clan used to be great warriors that had beast like qualities. Then one day we went against very strong ninja’s and lost. Otou-san said after that the beast side took over our clan for years. Then Okami Fai was born, Otou-san said that he figured out a way to split his soul into two parts. The human side and the wolf side. Once Fai was able to do that a young wolf was always at his side. Those two did a lot to change the okami clan. They showed everyone in our clan how to tame their beast inside and release their other half. Ever since then when one of the Okami clan is born a dire wolf is born at the same time to represent how our soul is split in two. To halves of the same being.”

 

“That's why aneue is so special in our clan. Very few have had two wolves.”

 

“So if your wolves are the other half of your souls then Mi must have a large souls then.” Mangetsu jokes not realizing how close to the truth he is.

 

“That’s so cool Mi-Chan.” Rin says looking up at us with twinkling eyes.

 

“So who’s this _Mi-Chan?”_ Mangetsu asks causing Zabuza to turn and look over at us.

 

“Guys this is Rin Nohara, She is a close friend I made during the war. Rin this is Mangetsu Hozuki, and Zabuza Momochi two of my teammates.” I say with a wide smile throwing an arm around her shoulder.

 

“Wait two of your teammates? Where are the other ones then?” She asks looking up at me with those big brown innocent eyes as the snapping of a sake dish brakes the happiness like shattering glass.

 

“We were betrayed by that so called teammate.” Zabuza growls shaking the sake off his hand.

 

“He was manipulated, Zabuza. We all were!” I say dropping my arm from around Rin. Silence fills the air as Zabuza stands at his full height.

 

“He almost killed you Mika!” He growls approaching me like a predator approaches its prey.

 

“Yes he did, but he was being used by the same person who controlled our mizukage!” I defend him as he stops in front of me. His brown eyes glow with his hatred for Kisame.

 

“Why must you defend him Mika?” His calm voice has my nerves on edge.

 

“Because he was our Captain and I’m not willing to give up on our team! Not now not ever. If it was you or Mangetsu in his place I would never stop holding out my hand to you to save you. You can’t expect me to not do the same for him! I’ve known you three for six years! I think I would know you.” I say meeting his eyes with my own unwavering eyes.

 

“You place too much trust in him Mi. One day that will get you killed.” He says his eyes softening just a bit before he sighs.

“But that's probably the reason so many follow you. You only see the good in people, even two akuma like Mangetsu and I.” He says reaching out to ruffle my locks.

 

“Oy! Speak for yourself!” Mangetsu yells breaking the tension in the air. Just then Kimimaro’s stomach decides to growl. Laughing, I turn to the little crowd that watches us in worry.

 

“I’m going to fix dinner. Zabuza, Mangetsu I expect you two to keep a close eye on the little ones and not drink too much. Ototo’s I’m sure you have training to do. Rin would you like to help me?” I ask sweetly walking over to the porch and kicking off my ninja sandals. Picking them up I step onto to the wooden porch of what will be my new home from now on my two wolves following behind me.

“Nariko, will Oji-san be joining us for dinner?” I ask looking back at my Ototo. Shaking his head no his eyes sadden just a bit.

 

“No Aneue, Oji-san spends most of his time at the kage tower, or keeping the Uzumaki survivors calm. Rin is normally the only one here with us at dinner time.” He says making my shoulder sag at how bad of a job I have done with being a big sister.

 

“Yosh!!” I yell really loud making my ototo’s, and Rin jump at my outburst while the others just ignore it like its normal. “Well tonight we’re having a big dinner like a big family! No more nights eating alone! Your Aneue is home and I plan on making sure you boys are taken care of the way Otou-san and Okaa-san would have wanted.” I say with a big smile.

 

“Aneue” Nariko whispers as I spin around and step into the house.

“Arigato.” He whispers as I slide open one of the rice paper doors. Walking through the large house I turn back to Rin waving my hand asking her to lead the way.

 

“Mi-chan,” Rin starts as Zabuza gets Kimimaro and Haku to start their training.

“You're a good Aneue you know that right?” She asks looking over to me as we head down the hallway. Turning my face downward I feel the tears start to burn my eyes for the first time in years.

 

“If I was such a good Aneue I would of been here to tuck them in at night. I would of been the one to make sure they learned the things they needed from Okaa-sans teaching or Otou-sans samurai ways. Not in another country trying to build an empire while my Ototo’s have to go through the world like orphans even when they have family.” I growl allowing my eyes to bleed amber for a second before they turn back to blue. Tsume pushes his side into my right leg comforting me with his presence.

 

“Mi-Chan how come I get the feeling your ototo’s aren't the only ones you are talking about?” She says in a soft voice, her hand touches my arm in such a light cruess that I feel the tension in my shoulders almost evaporat. Smiling a tired smile that has my eyes crinkling in the corners.

 

“How do you alway see through me and know just what to say Ri-Chan?” Her own smile lights up my world pulling me from my dark thoughts as we step foot into the kitchen. My eyes widen at the large room. Bright white and blue tiles cover the wall by the large white sink and counter in a nice pattern. Big windows look out over the village facing the ocean giving me a wonderful view of the full moon that is just starting to grace the sky and glittering across the water. Hardwood floors meet the tiled walls in a nice contrast while an electric stove and oven sit on one side of the kitchen while a large white fridge hums softly in the background on the other side. Feeling Rin tap my shoulder I come out of my stupor as she hands me a blue frilly apron while she has a matching pink one already tied on. Taking it from her I tie it one as I chuckle.

“You know never in my time in kiri did we ever have anything this nice.” I whisper more to myself they anyone else. Feeling my shadows comforting presence along with Rin and my wolves I pull on a smile as I walk over to the fridge looking our dinner.

 

Many jokes and laughter was exchanged in the time it took Rin and I to make our dinner. It was very nice to just hang out with another girl. We talked about her time in Uzu and her training as an Iryo-nin, and how we want to change the shinobi system.

 

“Oh Mi-Chan you wouldn't believe the things I have learned here!! It's so much more that anything Kohana could have taught me!” She exclaimed while chopping vegetables.

“And Suou-sensei is the best in his field! Mi-chan if we could just get all new genin to at least learn the basics we would have so much less death on the field!” She went on as she turn to the rice to make onigiri. Dropping some tempura shrimp into the hot oil in a skillet, I make a shadow clone to check the fish in the oven.

 

“That is a very good idea! But if we’re doing that why not make sure each team has a full on iryo-nin too? We need to make sure our teams are well rounded.” I say using a pair of cooking chopsticks to pull out the five shrimp that are done and place them on a plate before placing the next ones in the oil.

“We need to set up our teams like mine was. One iryo-nin, a heavy hitter, a long distance fighter, and a mid range fighter.” I say turning to the stir the pot of boiling soup.

“Because of this set up our team was one of the best, and we had more missions finished than others.”

 

“Thats a good idea!!” She exclaims turning to look at me once she is done with the onigiri. Turning down the heat on the soup I turn back to the shrimp.

 

“We also need to make sure that all of our people know how to fight. We can’t have civilians in this village. Not what happened to the original Uzushiogakure.” I say thinking back on the picture in the Kage tower. Snapping out of my thoughts I start to plate up our dinner.

“Come on Rin. Help me set the table please.” Nodding her head she helps me plate up our dinner before taking it to the large table in the other room. scooping up the soup into bowls I place them on a tray while Rin does the same with the rice. Humming to myself we finish setting the table in no time.

“Alright let's get our family, Ri-chan.” I smile patting her arm her own large smile warming my heart. Opening the sliding doors my eyes land on my two Ototo’s practicing their kenjutsu. I turn just right to see Mangetsu and Zabaza watching them both closely, taking note of their flaws and what would need work. While Kimimaro and Haku practice their Kanji. A warm feeling fills my being.

“ _This is what we’re fighting for._ ” I hear my shadow whisper as I nod my head in agreement.

 

“Mika-Sama!” Little Haku yells in excitement jumping up to bring me his homework Kimimaro not far behind him. Smiling at my boys I ruffle their hair before taking their scrolls.

 

“Why don't you two go wash up dinners ready.” I say with a loving smile only for my boys to answer with a chorus of

 

“HAI!!” Before they run to the bath rooms.

 

“Ototo’s, Getsu, Zabu dinner is read.” I say heading over to take little Suigetsu from Mangetsu. Placing him on my hip I turn to see my ototo’s haven't stopped their training.

“Boys! That means now! You can come train more after you have eaten. Go wash up.” I growl tapping one foot as they both grown.

 

“Hai, Aneue.” They chime together placing their practice swords down to lean on the side of the house before they rush off as well.

 

“Well I guess that means we’re next Zabu-kun.” Mangetsu laughs before standing up, grabbing the sake he waves me into the house. Rolling my eyes I head in with Rin at my side while Mangetsu and Zabuza follow closely behind us.

 

“Wow Aneue you made everything!! Oh there’s even Suimono!!” Kosuke yells in excitement hopping onto a dark blue cushion on one side of the table. Haku sits on his left with Kimimaro beside Haku. Nariko sits on Kosuke’s right with Mangetsu sitting next to him at the end of the table. I sit next to Mangetsu with Suigetsu in between us while Rin sits on my left with Zabuza next to her leaving the head of the table empty.

 

“Wow tempura shrimp, onigiri, baked fish, salmon and tuna sashimi, oysters, suimono, and stir fired vegetables! Aneue are you up to something?” Nariko asks filling his plate with vegetables and salmon sashimi. Laughing, I shake my head before filling my plate with some tempura shrimp, vegetables, and some baked fish.

 

“No, Nari-kun. Just wanted our first meal as a family to be special.” I say with a big cheesy smile on my face before turning on the younger boys.

“Haku, Maru, Kosuke. Make sure you eat some vegetables and fish.” I say before clapping my hands together.

“Itadakimasu!” I say before taking the first bite of my rice.

 

“Itadakimasu!” Is echoed around me as the feeding frenzy begins, Mangetsu and Zabuza make short work of the oysters on the shell and sashimi. Rin takes some onigiri and one whole fish for herself, While the three younger boys eat all the shrimp. Chuckling, I watch as little Suigetsu chomps on one of the three shrimp on his plate causing drool to drip off his chin. Smiling, I grab a napkin to wipe it away.

 

“So Mi-chan what's the plan to deal with the daimyo?” Mangetsu says before taking a sip of his soup catching Nariko’s attention. Sighing, I take a bite of my rice before answering him.

 

“Easy, we talk to him and figure out what is going on. If it's as bad as I think then we'll have to take care of the problem.” I state grabbing my tea and taking a drink.

 

“The other countries around us won’t like this, Aneue. They have been making all kinds of money off of this daimyo for years now. If you take care of this man you’ll have a war on your hands.” He says glaring down at his rice.

 

“Well then, we’ll just have to make them see things our way then now won't we.” I say causing him to look up at me in shock. “Don’t worry, Nari, this man will either join us or fall. He has no other choice.”


	19. Chakushin of fang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on the update work has been crazy from the holidays. Thank you so much for being so patient with me. The plot for this chapter changed a lot from how I wanted it to originally go. I hope you like it! And I now have 99 followers! Sweet! Thank you guys for reading and tell me what you think!

-Chapter 19: Chakushin of fang-

That night I convinced my whole family to sleep in the same room, like my team used to do in our one room barracks in kiri. I slept in the middle with Haku and Kimimaro at my sides. Kosuke slept next to Kimimaro while Rin slept next to Haku. Nariko slept at her side his fingers wrapped around her own. Suigetsu slept on Mangetsu beside Kosuke, while Zabuza layed next to Nariko. The next morning my team and I were ready at first light. After I made sure I had breakfast and lunch ready for my family, I woke them up to tell them we would be gone until dinner. Rin was such a doll and promised to help Nariko watch after the younger boys while we were gone. Giving my family one last smile I wave goodbye before we jump onto the rooftops and leave our home behind. Running at top speed we flew across the land of Fangs in hours. My eyes took in the land for the first time, large mountains, rivers, and forests made up or new home with small farming villages scattered across any open flat land. Finally, we made it to the imperial city. Landing on a dull colored tiled roof, we jump from one roof to another taking the city. From looking at the fully intact builds and full markets no one would know that this city was rotting from the inside.

Many of the citizens carry on with their day as if nothing is wrong, except for the occasional person looking over their shoulder expecting someone to be there. Without speaking we all agree that the fear that hangs like the thick mists of our home proves how wrong this city is. Landing on a roof in front of the Daimyo's castle we look it over before going in. A great wall surrounds the palace with only the north and south walls with opening to enter or leave the grounds. Samurai are posted heavily at each entrance monitoring them closely. Bright red tiles cover the roof of the large five story palace curving up at the corners where lion statues perch with fierce expressions. Red pillars are spaced evenly around the porch keeping the roof up, while a dark blue wood cut into intricate designs trims it. Jumping from a rooftop we land on the bridge that leads to the stone stairs of the castle's entrance.

"Wow!" My shadow whispers "It's like one of the castles from the forbidden city in china." Her feelings of wonder and longing fill me.

"Did you ever get to see this Forbidden city, Shadow?" I ask inside my mind, feeling her shake her head no I get my answer.

"I never really had the money to travel, and china was so far away." She sighs before continuing. "My world was nothing like yours, little wolf. Oh look! Someone is coming!" She changes the subject before fading back into the place she hides when I don't need her.

"Ah, you must be the emissaries for Uzushiogakure." A high pitched nagging voice that makes my hand twitch for my blades, says stepping onto the top of the stairs. His narrow, pale, mouse like face stares down at us. His black hair was tied into a topknot on the top of his head. A bright red and golden kimono covers his thin frame with black pointed shoes completing his look.

"Come now, hurry up! The Daimyo is a very busy man, and you still need to make yourselves presentable." He snaps. A low growl that rumbled deep from within Zabuza's chest to my left and a quick intake of breath from Mangetsu on my right, tells me how my teammates took his insult. Lifting both of my hands to lightly touch the center of their chests, I put on my biggest, brightest smile before using my speed to appear in front of the man.

"Please do forgive my comrades and I, we were not aware that we were not presentable for the daimyo. After all we are ninja not nobles of the court." I say keeping my eyes hard. The man's face changed to a a look of anger after I address him.

"Woman," He sneers looking down on me with a look I saw on many a man look at my Okaa-san in Iron. "You will do well to hold your tongue in a man's presence. You are the one that has to be dressed appropriately after all, you are just the decoration." He says turning his back to me, a very risky move. Reaching for my kunini pouch I feel a large hand grab my wrist.

"Mi, remember our mission." Mangetsu whispers in my ear before stepping forward. Gritting my teeth, I follow Mangetsu's lead with Zabuza behind me, keeping my in the safe zone in between them. The man lead us through many elaborate winding hallways to a large open waiting room. Turning to face us he slides the door open before saying.

"You have two hours to ready yourselves. I will have a few handmaidens arrive to help the lady to dress-"

"That won't be necessary, your grace. Mika will be fine without their help and We will be ready in one hour. Our meeting the the daimyo can not wait." Mangetsu says cutting that rat off. Narrowing his eyes the man nods his head once before turning in a fury of rustling robes and strutting down the hallway.

"You just upset the daimyo's right hand. Good job Mangetsu." I whisper stepping into the offered room. My eyes dart around the room, white walls trimmed in bright colored red wood met my eyes first, next is the dark colored wooden floor. On one wall is a large wooden armoire in dark wood with gold accents, while a white paper screen with a gold and red dragon dancing through puffy clouds sits on the other side of the room. Getting to work I pull out one of my sealing scrolls from my kunai pouch. Biting my thumb I spread a drop of blood against the seal, a little poof of smoke fills the room as our new outfits to meet the daimyo of Fang.

"How else was I supposed to act? He insulted you just because you're female." Mangetsu sighs walking over to me to take his clothes that I pulled out first.

"Do I really have to wear this shit?"

"Yes, you both do." I say thinking back on all my lessons of edict when meeting a daimyo and how to play the games of the court from my childhood. Grabbing the next set of cloths I feel Zabuza at my left side, lifting my hand he takes them from my hands before grunting in disapproval.

"I know you don't like wearing this crap but I need you two to look like nobles and shinobi at the same time." Standing up, I carry my cloths in my arms over to the screen. Stepping behind it I strip out of my black baggy ninja pants and gray tank top, standing in my breast wraps and underwear I look over the clothing I have to struggle into. Firstly I pull on the thin pale yellow long sleeved underdress. Reaching over to my stack of clothing I pull out the crimson qun, a long skirt the sits right under my breasts. Next I pulled the navy blue yi, an open cross-collar garment with dark gray trim over the top of my qun and underdress. Tucking the sides down I grab the bright yellow belt similar to an obi wraps around my waist keeping my clothing closed, next I grab the crimson ties and wrap them around the belt. Knotting it closed I finally step out from behind the screen. My breath catches in my throat as I take in my teammates. Mangetsu walks over to fuss over my hair, pulling at some of my unruly locks he stands beside me as my eyes scan over his frame. He wears a royal purple long sleeved kimono shirt with white trim and his clan symbol stitched in the back. His snow white hair is fluffed up and shiny looking unlike his norm. Dark gray baggy Ku pants cover his long legs stopping just under his knees were his ninja sandals cover the rest. My eyes find Zabuza next, his own outfit is an complete opposite to Mangetsu's. The same baggy pants cover his long legs only they are as dark as the night of the new moon. He wears his gray ninja sandals from kiri that he always has loved so much, matching arm warmers cover his for arms just past his elbows . My eyes travel up to his naked torso, strong rock hard muscle covers his scarless chest. The ends of the wraps that cover his face dang loosely around his neck, his new head band sits on his head in that same slanted way making his dark locks spike up in a messy way. His large sword is strapped to his back giving him a menacing appearance.

"We need to get as much information as we can. Mangetsu, Zabuza, I'll be the one to talk to our daimyo. I need you two to keep an eye on his men. These old men will accept the new or they will die out with the old." I growl clenching my fist only to pause as my ears pick up on the sound of expensive shoes clicking against the ground in a rushed way they were not meant to.

Grabbing our weapons we take up positions around the room. Zabuza jumps up to disappear in the rafters with his hand on this sword's hilt, Mangetsu darts behind the door a Kirigakure kunai gripped in his hand. Standing in the middle of the room, sebon hidden in my large sleeves, I watch as the door opens in a rush to reveal a child no older than ten. Everything in the room moves in slow motion as the boy turns around. Wide bright blue-green eyes meet my own, his long black hair tied in a royal top knot with the loose ends falling behind him. His robes scream royalty with the navy blues and gold stitching. In a flash of movement Mangetsu has the boy by the back of his robes his kunai at his throat. Without a sound Zabuza lands behind me.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Mangetsu demands in his deeper whispery voice he used in the war. The scent of fear fills the room as the child starts to shake.

" I am the chakushin GuangHai. Please Okami-Sama we have to leave. Father and his samurai are planing on having you executed. Okami-Sama, the samurai from Iron say that you're a murder. But I know you wouldn't, you're a hero. You saved your people from the bloody mist and brought them home!" He gushes with stars in his eyes before they take on a dark look. "Please Okami-Sama you're the only one who can help my people. My Otou-san, something is wrong with him. He's been allowing outsiders to hurt our people!" He cries, thick tears fills his eyes. Meeting Mangetsu's eyes he lets go of the boy sheathing his kunai. Stepping forward I wipe a few tears away.

"Come now little one. We'll help you but it's no longer safe here." Looking up at my team I see the dark look in both of their eyes. "Well so much for this meeting. We need to go." grabbing my scroll I tuck it into the top of my robes only for Mangetsu to ask.

"How are we going to get out of here without being seen?"

"Why should that matter? We'll just slaughter anyone who gets in our way." Zabuza says in an emotionless voice.

"We can't do that. Not everyone planned to kill us. Some of them are innocent." I growl only for GuangHai's little voice to chime in.

"I-I know a way out without you getting spotted."


	20. GuangHai

-Chapter 20: GuangHai-

Keeping my spine straight I stare at my oji-san as he taps his fingers on his desk before reaching up his long sleeves to pull out a pipe that has seen much use. Taking a deep breath of the smoke he exhales a perfect ring of smoke before he looks at the young Chakushin. My eyes move from my oji-san's stoic form to the tense form of the young lord. His once formal robes are changed out into a pair of Nariko's burgundy shirt and black shorts.

"Uzukage-sama, please I beg of you help me." GuangHai drops to his hands and knees in an instant, bending over he touches his forehead to the stone floor.

"I know that my coming here has put your village in danger, but Lord Isao has convinced Daimyo Yi Wang that Mika is a murder." Lifting up his head he meets oji-san's narrowed eyes with so much conviction I know he would follow me to the end.

"But I know that's at lie! Okami-Sama has only done what she has felt right to help her people! Otou-san has not heard the whispers of hope from the servants like I have! Okami-Sama and her disciples are kind and only do what they must to help the less fortunate like the true samurai of old, unlike those thugs from Iron. So please I beg you, support my claim to the throne and I will do whatever it takes to make sure Uzugakure returns to the world of ninja stronger than it ever was before!" His young voice yells filling the room making my body fill with pride.

'This is it little wolf! One ripple can cause a tiltle wave that will save this land! If we play this right Uzugakure will have a strong tie to the throne and this land!' Shadow whispers in my mind watching the scene play out.

'He's just a boy shadow, we will not use him like a tool. No, we should teach him the disciples way and help him free this land.' I argue looking over at my Oji-san meeting his eyes.

'The allow him to marry one of the uzumaki girls! Ties in blood are better at keeping promises than words. As the saying goes blood is thicker than water.' She whispers before I feel her presence fading.

"Uzukage-san, I believe we should help him." I say causing both man and boy to look at me, one with hope the other waiting to see what i have up my sleeve.

"But a Daimyo must have a Seishitsu, my lord," I say watching my oji-san's eyes widen just a fraction while GuangHai looks at me questionably.

"I only ask that you choose a woman from the Uzumaki clan to be your bride to tie our families together, Lord GuangHai, that way no one will question where your ninja village's ties lie." I say watching the understanding look dawn on his face.

"Blood is always thicker than water or ink, my lord." Oji-san says taking another drag from his pipe watching the young lords face as he contemplates this before nodding his head in agreement.

"I'll get to pick my wife?" He asks with a sparkle in his eyes, nodding my head I see a smile break across his face.

"But only as long as she's from the Uzumaki clan my lord." Oji-san says again.

"Though you might want to learn how to fight if you're going to marry an Uzumaki woman." He mutters under his breath chewing on his pipe.

"I'll do it!" He says jumping up like the boy he is only to remember his status and fix his form. "Uzukage-sama, Okami-Sama, build me an army and help me become a daimyo to be respected by my people and feared by my enemies. I leave my fate in your capable hands." He says bowing at the waist. Looking out of the corner of my eyes I see a satisfied look in oji-san's eyes.

"Don't worry GuangHai Starting tomorrow you'll work on becoming a force to be reckoned with. For now Kapa will take you to the Okami Clan compound where you will be staying, after all your family now." He says before an ambu in a weird fog/turtle mask with bone white hair shows up to take the young lord to my home. The young lord bows to us one last time before he walks through the door. Once it is closed and we no longer hear the sounds of their feet oji-san asks.

"So Mi, what have you seen that has you ready to burn this country to the ground."

Feeling my fist clench, I school my face before standing in front of my oji-san's desk. Grabbing the pot of tea he has sitting in the corner forgotten I pour us two cups.

"What makes you say that Oji-san?"

"Mika, I know you. You're just like your okaa-san and wear your emotions on your face. So spill it." Taking my hot tea I down it in one scalding gulp before slamming it down on the table.

"I saw him! That bastard that murdered Otou-san and Rinku-nee! That fucker was there in the palace and I could of had his head Oji-san!" taking a slow sip he watches my face.

"So why didn't you?"

"What?" I ask thinking I didn't hear him correctly.

"Why didn't you kill that murdering bastard?" He asks again putting his pipe back in between his lips.

"We were in disguise and breaking cover could have cause harm to my team and the boy." I say

"Bull Shit! Your team can handle that peice of shit! That's not what stayed your hand!" He yells standing up and slapping me on the side of my head. "Think again and harder!"

"I had GuangHai with me, Oji-san. And the boy was just so sure that I'm some sort of spirit sent by the kami's I couldn't kill him in front of him." nodding his head he rests his hand on my shoulder before looking into my eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with what you did. All you did was delay the inevitable, if that man dies today or a month from now he will still face justice for his crimes against the Okami clan. You were strong and kept your image clean. That is what your people need now more than ever, not some blood soaked kage like myself, but a young ninja who brings out the strength of her people by uniting them and finding other ways than war. Remember young one, you must be better than the ninja's before you. Learn from our mistakes and carry the next wave as far as you can, show them a better way. That is the center of the whirlpool." He says with a soft smile that reminds me so much of my okaa-san.


	21. Reports

-chapter 24: Reports-

Months pass quickly as Mika and the Uzumaki clan train GuangHai. In those months envoys were sent from Uzugakure to ninja clans of Fang. Three of the most renowned and smallest clans answered. With the news of the Lim, Feng, and Hu clans Joining Uzugakure The Disciples of Okami started to make their move. Lan one of the leaders of the wandering packs started to take more jobs protecting trade caravans. The wandering packs charged the caravans next to nothing for their service.

"My lady Lan please allow us to pay your people something more for your service. After all you kept those rogue ninja from not only killing our people but also from stealing our goods." One of the head traders of a Caravan that traveled from the coast of the of hot springs to the land of wind.

"You are too kind, sir, but you have already paid the agreed upon amount. Not only that but your people were kind enough to feed us. We need no more from you." Lan says with a kind smile.

"But my lady the agreed upon amount is less than half any shinobi village would have charged us. And your people helped us with our work and took our sick and injured. Please just take some extra coins." He says holding out a bag for the young woman. Shaking her head she pushes it back to the man, holding tightly to his hands she smiled that charming smile of hers again.

"I could not take any more than you have given us, sir. It is against my code of a samurai to do so. But if you truly wish to help us, spread word that we are willing to protect anyone for a small fee. That would help us." She says with a light pat to the man's hands before turning back to her comrades and starts to leave.

"Wait! Lan-sama, why would you help poor traders like us?" He asks wanting to know the answer to the question that has been nagging at him since they she offered their help when the ninja clans turned them down for not having enough money. Turning she smiles at him as she answers.

"Because I was once like you, poor, afraid, and alone. The the Disciples of Okami found me and took me in. They cared for me while the ninjas of these lands left me to die. Then one day I meet The lady Okami." She says with a dreamy smile.

"She was so kind, she told me I could be more, do more to help others like myself and together we could build a new world where our children and our children's children would never have to go through the same things as us. She is sat me on this path and I intend to follow our lady's teachings by helping my fellow man in any way I can." Turning she looks over her pack that have that same look of awe on their faces.

"Lady Okami has taught us more than any ninja or lord has ever done." A member of her pack says looking at the trader.

"One clan, one tribe." He says as the others nod their head in agreement.

"Lady Okami, I hope one day I get the chance to meet this woman who has given all of us hope." The trader says before turning to head back to his caravan.

"I will do as you ask Lan-Sama. Until we meet again."

Similar meeting between small, poor caravans and the wandering packs would shape how the traders viewed the Disciples. In six short months Jiraiya would receive news of the Disciples of Okami followed by new of a civil war breaking out in The Land of Fangs.

-Jiraiya's pov-

Setting in a hotel somewhere in the land of hot springs. I read over a report one of my men sent me.

_Jiraiya-San_

_I'm afraid that I have failed you. I infiltrated the disciples of Okami like you requested. The disciples have many leaders in many different clans that they call "packs" in honor of their Lady Okami. There are so many packs over so many lands, Jiraiya-san, I don't think we could find them all. Their leader Lady Okami has inspired many of these people, she saved so many of them from being murdered in clan wars, or has helped those the ninja class would see as lower then them and gave them a purpose bigger than themselves. There's a saying in the disciples "One clan, One people, One pack" to us it means the changing of the tides._

Pausing I reread the wording in the last sentence again to make sure I didn't mistake a word.

_I'm afraid this is the last letter I will write you, for the disciples teachings have helped me come to terms with many things. I just wanted to tell you that we are not your enemy. We wish for Konoha's continued prosperity and peace. We will do our best to help keep order and peace in the lands outside of the five great nations. But be warned Jiraiya-san WE will not stand by for another great ninja war!_

_Okami Akio_

Leaning back in my chair I sigh heavily before grabbing my glass of sake and downing it in one gulp. This group of revolutionaries was starting to become a problem. They had the right intentions but how did they plan on taking on any of the five great nations? Unless they had a nation supporting them? So many questions that need answered. The chirping of a bird draws my eyes up to my open window to see a small messenger bird flies over to land on my desk. Pecking at its foot it drops a scroll off before flying back out the window. Picking up the small scroll I push chakra into it causing it to poof into a larger scroll. Breaking the seal I read over its contents before dropping the scroll on my table to rub at my head. Now the borders of Fang are closed because of a civil war between the daimyo and his ten year old son. Sighing I pick up my quill and start to write the Hokage.

_Sensei_

_I'm afraid my worries of the Disciples of Okami have been confirmed. I had one of my spies infiltrate them, he was able to get me a lot of information before he want rogue and joined the disciples. They are a group of revolutionaries that are "Helping" people that ninjas have not. Orphans, poor merchants, farmers, and the lower class. What is surprising is they do not charge in money like the ninja villages do. They take trades like some cloth from a merchant for their service, some rice from a farmer, or just a warm meal. They are trained in the samurai fighting style with a mix of personal flare to each person. My informant said that one of the disciples was able to hold off three rogue chunin level ninja while their comrades got people to safety before they joined the fight. They follow a strict code of conduct enforced by their leaders or alphas of each pack. No one of the lesser members really know who their "Lady Okami" is. Only the Alpha's know her on sight or speak to her through messages. I was told it was because someone tried to kill her and failed. Sensei I was also told that the Disciples are all over the world and in all of her country's which means they are in konoha right now. I was given a warning that they do not wish us harm but would fight any and all ninja nations if we try to start the next great ninja war. What ever action you take against the Disciples in Konoha I suggest you be very careful and only send in your most trusted that won't betray you._

_Jiraiya_

-Shisui Uchiha pov-

Standing in the Hokage's office I kneel before the hokage as he looks over a scroll. Sighing he takes a drag off his pipe be for breathing out the thick smoke.

"Shisui I have a mission for you. The disciples of Okami are a group of radicals that are sweeping the nations. I want you to infiltrate their group and find out what they have planned." The hokage says looking me in the eye.

"Why me Hokage-Sama? Surely there are more ninja more qualified to handle this?" I ask immediately thinking of two ninja who could have this done in a day. Pulling the pipe out of his mouth he looks me in the eyes.

"Yes there are ninja who are more qualified to handle this. But there lies the problem they only let certain people into their pack. The others do not fit their qualifications. You on the other hand have the back story they sympathise with. You are an orphan like most of the disciples. Your within the age bracket that they like to keep to. And you're very talented Shisui, I have faith that you will succeed." He says walking over to me before taking another drag of his pipe. Placing his hand on my shoulder I nod my head in agreement to his request.

"Of Course Hokage-sama I won't fail you." I say.


	22. Clans and the start of a War

-Chapter 25: Clans and the start of a war-

 

Sitting in the shade of a tree I watch Mangetsu and some of the Ambu run Lord GuangHai through his training. My ototo Nariko trains right beside him.

 

“Come on GuangHai if you move like that you won't be able to fight any body.” Nariko barks out as reaper appears silently out of the shadows.

 

“Mika-Sama the three clans have arrived.” He says in his harsh whisper of a deep voice. Nodding my head I stand up.

 

“My lord it’s time you freshen up. The clan heads are here.” I say using a jutsu to disappear in the shadows.

 

“Wow! Did you just see what Mika-Sama just did?” GuangHai exclaims dodging a kunini.

“Your Onee-Chan is the coolest!” he yells turning to face Nariko.

 

“Of course she is baka. She the head of the Okami clan and the leaders of the disciples for a reason.” Nariko says placing his kunini in his holster on his left leg.

 

“Come on kids. We best hurry to meet these new clans and not keep Mika waiting.” Mangetsu says whispering the last part. The young boys nod their heads in agreement before taking off in a run to meet Mika at the Kage building.

 

-Mika’s Pov-

 

Standing in the Uzukage’s office I keep my spine straight as the three heads of our possible new clans walk into the room.

 

“I’m just saying,Yan that with the defences they have it is a very wise decision for our clans to join this village. We’ve all heard the stories of the great ninja villages in the elemental nations. Just imagine what would happen here if we made something better than them.” Yinko Lim, the young leader of the Lim clan says in a boyish voice. His bright jade green eyes sparkle with mischief. His spiky black hair stands on end around his head while long jade green bangs fall over his face covering his forehead. He struts into the room without fear, drawing everyone's attention while his comrade walks beside him. His black skin tight top and baggy pants black pants fall to his knees. His high ninja sandals come up to his knees while a bright green scale-like sash wraps around his waist and falls behind him giving him the appearance of a tail.

 

“This village is quite a feat. I'm impressed that they could rebuild Uzushiogakure here in such a short time. Not only that but they now have five strong ninja clans living among them without fighting.” Yan Feng says on his silent voice. His long chocolate brown hair falls down his back past his hips in a long pony tail. Tight black pants fall just under his knees, while a gray kimono top lined with thick purple fabric hangs off his shoulders while a purple sash keeps it tied shut. Both young men look no older than myself at sixteen. His bright purple eyes captured mine as he meets my gaze.

“Ah you must be Lady Mika Okami. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He says bowing at his waist, following his example I bow back noticing his comrade does not do the same. 

 

“Yes, I am Mika. The pleasure of meeting you both is all mine.” I say standing back up and meeting Yinko’s eyes.

 

“Hump” He groans placing his arms behind his head as he closes his eyes board.

 

“Please don't mind Yinko here. He has a weird thing about showing respect.” Yan says with a chuckle.

 

“No I don't. Respect is earned not given Yan-san.” Yinko yells glaring at me.

 

“I agree, lord Yinko. You should never trust or respect someone until they have proven themselves worthy of it.” I agree nodding my head. Causing Yinko and Yan to look at me with new eyes.

 

“Yinko! Yan-san! There you two mushrooms are!! I was afraid you two wouldn't make it!” The new loud voice of Fan Hu yells as he rushes into the room faster than some of the ambu. Grabbing the both of the young men into his arms his arms he hugs them close before dropping them as he see me and my oji-san. This young man stands at Zabuza’s height with wide broad shoulders and large arms from wielding his dual spears. Large brown eyes stare at me looking me over from head to toe. Short brown hair covers his head and falling over a red headband covering his forehead. A red leather jacket covers his shirtless chest stopping just above his hips. A cord with six coins hangs around his neck. Baggy white samurai pants and crimson samurai waist armor and shin guards protect his lower half. He looks to be closer to Mangetsu-nii’s age of twenty.

“So you're the leader of the disciples of Okami, the crane of Kirigakure, and one of the demons of Kiri. I must say you are a lot smaller than I thought you would be.” He says, vanishing into his shadow with a smile on my face I pull a kunai and place it to his neck.

 

“Am I small now?” I ask only for Fan to bust out laughing.

 

“Oh girlie! I would love to fight you.” He says with a laugh, reaching up and grabbing my wrist in a bruising grip.

 

“But we have other matters to discuss before you go war crazed, Fan.” Yan says grabbing Fan’s own wrist in a similar grip with a wide serene smile on his face. Grunting in agreement Fan releases my wrist.

 

“Another time Okami.” He says before turning to give oji-san his attention.

“Now how do we take this nation?” The creaking of the door draws our eyes as Mangetsu steps into the room followed by GuangHai, Haku, and Kimimaro, and Zabuza bringing up the rear.

“Who are these people?”

 

“And why did they bring in children?” Yinko asks as Yan measures up my boys with his eyes. Stepping forward I stand beside my boys.

 

“My lords this is Mangetsu head of the Hozuki clan.”

 

“My lords I am glad you have decided to join our village.” He says with a slight bow.

 

“This is Haku the future head of the Yuki clan, and Kimimaro Last of the Kaguya clan.” I say placing both of my hands on my boys shoulders. 

 

“Zabuza Momochi” Zabuza grunted, stepping up close behind me. 

 

“And I am GuangHai.” The young daimyo says stepping forward to standing in front of everyone.

 

Hours later Mangetsu, Zabuza, Haku, Kimimaro, Oji-san, Fan, Yinko, Yan, GuangHai, and myself stand around a large map showing the land of Fangs and its surrounding nations. 

 

“So here we are.” Oji-san says pointing to our position on the map.

 

“We have the cost to our back, the Land of Bears to our left, the Land of Claws to our right and the Land of earth to our front.” Mangetsu points out. Feeling Haku and Kimimaro shift next to me I rest my hands on their shoulders.

 

“Have we sent word to the surrounding nations that if they try to intervene, we will not hesitate in fighting them.” I state, Oji-san pulls out his pipe and takes a deep breath as Mangetsu answers.

 

“Yes. It’s a civil war between a father and son, not many nations want to get in the way of that.”  

 

“But to be safe I have had our Anbu and hunter nin close down the borders. No one gets in our out without our knowledge.” Zabuza says moving to stand at my left side keeping his eyes on Fan.

 

“That is very smart Zabuza-san.” Yan says looking at the map.

“We have the tactical advantage even though they don't know it yet.” He says looking up to meet my eyes.

“Mika-sama how many disciples do you have in Fang at this moment?” Yan asks.

 

“More than I can count. You have a plan.” I state more than ask.

 

“You use the disciples to turn the citizens against the emperor.” Haku says with wide brown eyes in a look of awe.

 

“Unite the people against one common enemy and you would have a very powerful army.” Kimimaro finishes his thought causing me to smile down at my two boys.

 

“But I don’t want my citizens to get hurt. What kind of a leader would I be if my people went to battle while I stayed here? I’d be just like him!” GuangHai says in frustration.

 

“Who said you would be staying here? Your people need to see you as a Daimyo who would rally with them, fight with them, and possibly die for them.” Yinko chimes in.

 

“But we won't allow you to get hurt GuangHai.” I say giving all the men around the table a look.

“You are the future of this nation and village. We will keep you safe at all times Daimyo-Sama.” I say placing my fist over my heart.

 

“Arigato Mika-Sama.” 

 

“As touching as that is we still need more of a plan to go on.” Fan says.

 

“As much as I hate to say it the boy is right. You need more than just civilians to fight this war.” Oji-san says looking over the map with a sharp eye.

“Mi when the odds weren't in your favor in Kiri what did you do to make sure your people survived?” He asks looking up at me with a calculating look.

 

“I cheated. I learned the system and figured out how to bring the village to its knees if I had to. All villages survive on money and resources. Cut the a hole in the purce and the lord has no money to pay is warriors. Stop the resources and he has no food or water to feed his men.” I state with a blank look.

“We need to crush our enemy, break their moral and make them see use a demons to be feared. I’d say send out our fearces anbu, and have them take out the generals. A dead general can doom his whole army.” Everyone nods in agreement.

 

“Is this alright by you, GuangHai-Sama?” Yinko asks as everyone turns to the boy. 

 

“I agree with Mika-Sama.” 

  
  


-Reapers pov-

  
  


Donning my anbu uniform, I slip my new armor on. A wide smile works its way across my scared face at our Mika’s twisted mind. My chest plate looks like a the bones to a rib cage with thick black leather armor enchanted with sceals to make it stronger underneath. My arm guards and and shin guards look like skeletal hands and feet that morf out of my black armor. The guards cover my fingers and toes giving them sharp points at the ends that can cut through flesh with ease. Tieing my head band around my forehead I pull on my new mask. The skeletal bones are now more pronounced giving my face sharp unnatural angles. All the teeth are razor sharp with blood red paint covering the tips and down the chin making it look like I have ripped into someone's flesh. Grabbing a black robe I poof to the uzukages office. Kneeling in front of the Uzukage and Mika I sense ten of my other Anbu in the same room, awaiting our orders.

 

“Please stand all of you.” Mika says as all of us stand to look at the young girl our Uzukage plans to have succeed him.

“I have a very important mission for all of you, should you chose to accept.” She says causing some of us to cock our heads in confusion.

“You all have a choice in the missions you take on from now on. I know this is not how the larger hidden villages work, but, I have faith in each and everyone of you. You know your strengths and weaknesses better than anyone else. You know what missions you can succeed.” She says with so much passion I see why so many people choose to follow her. It’s how she inspires hope in her actions, giving people a choice, and makes people believe in themselves because she believes in them.

 

“Mika-sama we will do whatever you and the Uzukage feel must be done. We believe in the both of you and the will of the whirling tides.” Kapa, one of the newest in our ranks says with so much passion you can tell he has followed Mika for awhile. The murmurs of agreement of the other Anbu fill the room as the Uzukage smokes his pipe watching Mika control the room. 

 

“I need all of you to infiltrate our little daimyo’s father's army and kill as many of his generals as you can.” She says as the anbu around me straighten up.

“Listen up all of you, and listen close! This bring me no pleasure so if the generals are good men I want you to kill them as painlessly as you can. If they are not I will leave that up to your judgement.” Pleased mumers fill the room before they die off as she carries on.

“We are out numbered right now but that means nothing! We own the coast and have the borders closed! No one will help those traitors for fear of the consequences of the winners! But on that same note no one will help us!” She says looking at each of us.

“We must break the army's will!! All of you must get in the compounds without being seen. Then the generals must be killed with as many people watching as possible! Then all of you must escape without harm! I want our enemies to believe we are demons! I want word to spread from coast to coast and for the elemental nations to hear how the land of Fangs is full of true monsters that won't hesitate to kill those who do their people wrong or  cross us!” She yells to the room releasing some of her chakra in her passion.

“I want the other nations to quake in their boots when they hear that Uzugakure is reborn and thriving! I want those cowards who would willingly allow our clans and people to die just because we are “lower than them” to know what it means to stand in the way of the whirling tides! I want every person in this world to know what the headband of a Uzugakure ninja looks like! I want those like us to see us as savors and our enemies to see us as demons!!  We are not weak and we won’t ever allow what happened to our true homes to ever happen here!! We are one clan! One nation! One people! We built this home for ourselves and we won't allow anyone to take it from us.” She says slamming her hand on the uzukages desk sending a jolt of lightning through it.

“Hai Mika-sama!” Everyone including myself says feeling her own passion fill us and getting our blood pumping. With a wave of the Uzukages hand we leave the room lusting after the blood of those who would dare stand in the way of the whirling tides.

 

“Watch out generals, the waves have been released and the reaper has come to collect!” I sing to myself sliding in and out of the shadows like a ghostly apparition.


	23. Naga's Mouth

Hey everyone! Next chapter Yay! Getting closer to the end of this arch! Should only have two more big chapters to go than we will be on to Kohana! Any way just wanted to let everyone know school has started back up for me and I'm going to have to go back to updating every two weeks so I can give you the best chapters and stay on my work! Please as always let me know what you think! Mika3451

-Chapter 23: Naga's mouth-

-Zabuza's pov-

Standing behind Mika in my full anbu gear I rest my hand against her lower back as she reads over the reports from both her disciples and the Anbu she sent out.

"The disciples are doing very well in integrating themselves into the hidden villages. Many have followers from said villages joining them instead of following the ninja way." She says with a slight smile on her face.

"The wondering packs say they are now in control of about half of the trade, and are taking over guarding the merchants instead of ninjas. So we are winning on that front." She says leaning into my hand.

"The forest pack reports that they are keeping a close eye on my two cousins. They say that Kakashi has thrown himself into anbu." She growls in anger.

"What is that baka thinking? His sensei and his wife are gone and he's not even stepping up to the plate to care for their child." She says slamming her hand on the desk.

"Mika not all of use are as caring like you are." I say only for her anger filled glare to be directed at me instead.

"Regardless when I get a chance to see that boy I'm going to slap him so fucking hard." She growls clenching her fist in front of her face before releasing a calming breath and reading the next part of her scroll.

"He hasn't released his seal yet. BakaKash. Next they say that our young Naruto has been kept safe and the forest pack have integrated their own people into every place the boy goes." She reads with a soft smile on her face making her look like the teen she is.

"He is doing well and the pack is happy to report that they have kept the villagers from harming him, Hina says she has a high standing in the trading district and only had to threaten to take away all of their goods once when a fellow merchant tried to harm him. She says old lady Rena had to lash her tongue at the merchant, ninja around them, and even the hokage." She says causing both of us to wince.

"Damn I wouldn't wish Rina on our enemies." Mika whispers

"Agreed, that woman is a demon." I mumble remembering the nasty smack she gave me with her cane. A wiry smile spreads across Mi's face as she looks up at me through her latches.

"A new spy from konoha was planted in their midst. They say his name is…" She stops reading the line twice whispering.

"It can't be." While her hands clinch the scroll tighter.

"Who is it Mi." I say wondering who would draw this reaction from her.

"Shisui Uchiha, he's someone we need on our side Zabu. We can't allow him or his clan to die." She says dropping the scroll to reach over to grab a blank one. Opening the scroll she grab a brush and dips it in the ink.

"Mi you can't save everyone-"

"This one has to be saved Zabuza. He gets betrayed by the same man who would allow My Okaa-san's clan to be massacred! If we could at least save him and a few young ones I would be happy. That's all I'm asking for Zabuza, just to save a few innocent kids. We can give them a new life like our own. Keep them from walking the same path we were forced to." She says letting go of the brush to turn around and grab the front of my black shirt in both of her hands. Her wide blue eyes look up to the eye holes of my rabbit mask with the same pleading look she had when she saved those other two kids she loves so fiercely. Resting my hands on her own, her wide sunny smile breaks across her face chasing away the clouds of worry that filled her eyes, knowing she has won me over.

"Zabuza how do we get an uchiha on our side?"

"Show him the same things you showed Mangetsu and I. That's how you won the hardest of us over." I state thinking back on that day.

_-memory three years ago when kirigakure joined the war-_

_Running through the forest of the fire country, we jumped from branch to branch as the sun blazed down on us. Turning just slightly I look out of the corner of my eyes to see Mika is following closely behind me. Her face looks conflicted as we follow the trail the iwa nin left._

_"What is it Mi." I grunt out jumping from one tree to another._

_"Don't you think it is a little odd that the iwa nin would leave such a noticeable trail for someone to follow?" She says jumping up to run beside me._

_"It's like they want someone to find them." She says as we come to a stop just outside of a small farming village._

_"A village?" She whispers looking up at me. Feeling her eyes on my side I keep mine on the village looking it over before there plan hits me hard. Lifting my arm I cover my eyes as a bright flash of light fills the air just as an explosion and screams of the dying reach our ears. In the seconds after the explosion Mika doesn't hesitate, she launches herself from the tree into the remains of the village._

_"MIKA!" I yell before following her. My feet land on charde dirt that cause a small cloud of dust to rise up to my ankles. The smell of burnt flesh fills my nose and coats my tongue, making me gag. My eyes dart around as the sound of wood moving reaches me, only to find mika trying to lift half of a burnt house off of a villager._

_"Mika." I growl out grabbing her arm in a vice like grip._

_"What the hell are you doing!" I growl jerking her away from the villager causing her to release her hold which makes the villager cry out as the weight lands back on him._

_"We have to help them!" She says trying to jerk her arm out of my hold. Pulling her back I force her to look me in the eyes._

_"Your endangering our mission! We have to go. These people are our enemies." Jerking her arm out of my grip she raises her hand faster than I can follow. The sound of her hand hitting flesh rings out around us as the white hot sting starts to burn in my cheek. Her amber wolf eyes glare up at me in defence._

_"These are innocent people who have nothing to do with this bull shit war! But other ninja don't care about using them for target practice! They are not our enemies!" She says grabbing my chin forcing me to look down on the villager._

_"Look at him! Does he look like our enemies? Does he carry a kunai or wear a headband? No! He is an innocent that we are sworn to protect! So you either help me or you get out of my way!" She growls out pushing me away from her before she walks over and starts to lift up the building again._

_"Don't worry I'll get you out of there!" She says. Sighing, I follow her lead and grab the other side of the building. After helping the villagers out of the destroyed village and getting them to safety. We get far away and settle down for the night. Looking at Mika out of the corner of my eye as she cooks some fish for us to eat, I feel my mouth twitch before I ask._

_"Why did you want to help them so badly?" Having to know her reason._

_"Because Zabu, we could have been like them if we didn't live in kiri." She says pausing in her motions for just a minute._

_"There more to it than that." I state narrowing my eyes._

_"What do you want me to say Zabuza." She growls slamming down the kunai she had in her hand to match my glare._

_"The truth, the one that Mangetsu knows." I state in a deadly calm voice._

_"My otou-san would not have allowed innocent people who have nothing to do with this god forsaken war to suffer like this! He would have killed anyone who would sink so low." She roars in her anger._

_"Who was you Otou-san to be so proud."_

_"My otou-san was a samurai lord from Iron!" She says before going silent. Looking her over my mind starts to go over everything I know about her._

_"How did you get all the way from Iron to Kirigakure of all places little wolf." I say watching her closely._

_"My Otou-san was betrayed, by another lord, and murdered for marrying my Okaa-san. Okaa-san was an Uzumaki ninja and ninja's are forbidden in Iron. The other lord saw my Otou-san as a traitor. My brothers and I, he saw us as a danger. To him we poised the Okami line with our Okaa-san's Uzumaki blood."_

_"Brothers?" I ask taking in as much information as I can. A small bitter sweet smile spreads across her lips._

_"Yeah, I have two Ototo's Kosuke, and Nariko. I had an Onii-san, Rinku."_

_"Had?"_

_"He was sixteen years old and forced to commit seppuku in front of all three of us. I was only eight years old! My ototo's where six and two! I still have nightmares of his death!" She cries covering her face with her hands. In a heartbeat I have my arms wrapped around her smaller form, pulling her into my lap I let her cry on my chest. She tells me everything from how she survived with her little ototo's and made it to kiri, to the founding of the disciples and what she wants them to accomplish. In those hours I feel a new respect for this girl who had to grow up faster than may in kiri, yet still keep to her Otou-san's teachings. Feeling like my eyes have been opened for the first time I start to see things in a new light._

-Zabuza's pov present-

"What do the Anbu you sent out report." I ask watching her grab the new scroll.

"They have killed ten generals so far, and the armies that followed those generals have fled to the borders screaming about spirits of the land killing those that harm the citizens of this land." She says with a wide smile.

"Our enemy's army is now to reasonable numbers. Zabuza I want you and Mangetsu to put together our best ninjas. You two will be heading out to face our daimyo's Otou-san in two days time." she says grabbing a new scroll.

"We? Where will you be. I know you're not one to miss a fight for what you believe is right Mika." I state watching her hand still on the scroll before she places the brush back into the ink pot.

"Your right. I'm not going to miss the fight. Yinko, myself and a few others are going to lead a small raiding party to an army outpost not far from the naga river." a white hot feeling bubbles up inside of me as I grab her shoulders and force her to turn and look at me.

"We do not know these clans. For all we know they could be leading you into a trap Mi. Don't be stupid, take Mangetsu or myself with you."

"Zabuza." She says in a warning.

"I know you want to see the good in everyone but trust me it's not in every person you meet." Sighing she reaches up and moves my mask over to the side of my head.

"If it would make you feel better you may choose who you wish to go with me and Yinko. But You and Mangetsu have more important missions to get done! I'm trusting you two to make sure that this happens. Once we're done I'll come back and get GuangHai and we'll follow behind you both. We should only be about a day's ride behind you with the remaining army."

-Yinko's pov-

The forests of Fang speeds by us in a blur of greens and browns, darting through the underbrush I look to my left to see Mika following my example with her wolves around her. A wide grin spreads across my face as I get next to her, our small force following us in the trees.

"I can see you handle yourself well in my domain, wolf." I say only to see her amber and black eyes look over at me, a feral smirk on her pretty little face.

"I've been trained to handle many environments, reptile." Laughter bursts out past my lips before I can stop myself. Looking at this girl younger than myself I see the fire in her eyes that has caused so many to follow her.

"So whats our plan then, Mika-chan." Her lips twitch into a smile before fading into a determined look.

"We hit them hard and fast. Stop our opponents from getting any more weapons or forces." She says moving to be closer to me with her wolves moving around us.

"Didn't you say that the place they were meeting was on near a cliff?" she says tilting her head in an odd way.

"Yes, the Naga's mouth. It's a steep cliff side with a trading path that goes straight to the capital from the border of claw along the Naga river. If someone was unfortunate enough to fall they are more than likely to hit the jagged rocks that makes the Naga's teeth either on the way down or once they are in the river." I state eyeing her carefully.

"Why do you ask?"

"I can hear the river." Raising her hand she stops in the thick brush causing our troops to land on their branches. Looking through the brush we see a small army of want to be samurai pulling carts of weapon. Two of the Kiri nin that that tall monster of a man Zabuza sent with her move to her side.

"Whats our move, Mika-san" The anbu with a woman's laughing face asks in a light voice.

"Easy Yuki onna, we push them off the cliff." She says before reaching for her large sword on her back. Grabbing it tightly she dashes out of the brush with a mighty war cry hitting a samurai with one of the blades of her sword. Her two monstrous white direwolves jump on two of the closest samurai, knocking them to the ground. The beasts then proceed to either rip off their limbs then their throats coating their white fur in our enemies bright crimson blood.

Spinning around as if in a dance Mika cuts those down around her, their blood floats in the air like ribbons for a second before I come out of my trance and jump into the fray followed by our fellow ninja. Dodging through the crowd, I use the special claws that cover the tips of my fingers and dipped in poison to scratch my enemies and cause them to go into shock. The soldiers fall to the ground around my feet in convolutions, foaming at the mouth as they slowly die.

"Everyone! Duck" I hear Mika yell, dropping to the ground like many of the other ninjas, the whistling of the bland of her sword and the rattle of its thin chain pass above me as she takes out the soldiers around us. Blood spurts from their wounds filling the air with its shining glory. In a blur of motion her left hand goes through seals I've never seen before inhaling through her nose.

"Wind Release: Gail Force" She yells spitting out a huge ball of swirling winds that rip the remaining soldiers to pieces.

"Shit! Mika no wonder you're called the wind demon of tides." I say in awe just as a rumble shakes the ground. A loud roar rips through the air clawing at our eardrums causing everyone to cover their ears. Everyone friend or foe drops their weapons to look around for the cause of the noise.

"What is that?" One of our enemies asks. Another rumble shakes the ground hard sending me to my knees. Looking over at Mika I see her face turn deathly white as her amber eyes widen in horror.

"Run." She whispers turning to pull me to my feet.

"Everyone get out of here!" She scream as a heavy killing intent weighs on us like a body. Looking behind her I see a mass of turquoise chakra followed by a beast of enormous size. It's giant wolf like paw swipe at the mountain side ripping a hunk of the trading route off, sending friend and foe alike into the Naga's mouth. It's arms and underbelly are scaled in thick dark purple scales, it's body looks like a large horses with gray fur. Two long necks twist and writhe from the top of its body reminding me of pictures in my clan of dragons, two large heads with flat white masks that look like Anbu masks cover where it's faces should be. Long horns that look more like twisted tree limbs sprout from its heads. Long dear ears hand from the sides of its heads while a fish like main lines down its spine to the tip of a fish like long tail. True fear freezes my body, my hands trimble clinching my kunai knife while the scream of the dying fills my head. The creatures masks rip open where it's mouth would be revealing razor sharp teeth like swords.

"Yinko!" Mika screams slapping my cheek bringing me out of my fear induced trance.

"Snap out of it! Get our people out of here! I'll handle this!" She says turning to the large beast with both her raging beast blades in her fists.

"Hey! Demon! You want someone to fight come at me!" She screams throwing one of her blades hitting its upper leg knocking it off its course, away from our retreating ninja. It's dual heads turn to Mika pausing for a second. A giant bolder comes from nowhere flying directly at her, then in a flash of silver and sparks the rock exploded into small pebbles.

"Water Style: Storm Upheaval" she shouts causing the sky to open up and down pore large amounts of water onto the beast. Jumping to my feet I feel my resolve harden as this young girl fights a monster to save us.

"Come on men! We have to help Mika-Sama!" I scream causing those around us to join in. Biting into my hand until the thick taste of iron fills my mouth, I slam my hand onto the ground.

"Summoning jutsu!" I scream as thick smoke fills the area. Standing on top of a scaled head I look down to see my family's boss summons, a giant lizard with three sharp horns on his face.

"Ah Yin brat looks like you guys pissed of a mountain and river spirit." A deep hissing voice says.

"Guki! We must stop this beast!" I say looking down at his swiveling eye.

"Heh! I'll stop them. Binding jutsu!" He yells spitting out his long tongue and wrapping it around the beasts midsection trapping it's arms to its sides. Jumping back from the beast Mika looks up at me with wild, amused eyes.

"Good job Yinko! Guki-san! Kapa! Yukionna! I need your help! The rest of you contain him!" She yells before pulling out a scroll. Pulling out two brushes and paint she hands them over to the Anbu. The two paint a seal that mika points out on her lower back as she start to go through hand signs faster than my eyes can see.

"Yin brat I can't hold him much longer!" Guki mumbles past his tongue while he digs his clawed feet into the rock.

"Mika! You need to hurry up we can't hold him much longer!" I scream as the ninja around perform different jutsu trying to help Guki and myself keep the beast still.

"Forbidden art: eternal binding!" She yells as a blinding light fills the area. The seal on Mika's back glows bright blue emitting strong chakra, the word from the seal travels down her back and across the ground wrapping the beast in its binding words. Slowly the word chains start to pull the beast towards her as it sucks away it's chakra into her body. Then everything changes, the beast releases a mighty roar that causes my bones to quake, breaking out of Guki's hold. It rips the part of his tongue that was wrapped around its body in half, Guki grunts in pain as blood covers the ground.

"Guki!" I scream before catching sight of Mika ducking past the beasts claws before it goes over the cliffs dragging her along with it.

"Mika-Sama!" My scream echoed around me with the voices of our soldiers. A flash of turquoise lights up the cliff, running to the edge I see Mika fall into the water missing the Naga's teeth with no beast in sight. A flash of white passes beside me, turning I see Kapa dive in after our leader. Pulling off my armor I go to jump in aswell only to feel the cold hand of Yukionna on my shoulder.

"Don't worry lord Yinko. Kapa will bring Mika-Sama back to us. Until then we must carry on with our mission." She says with a deadly calm voice. Anger fills me causing me to clinch my fists.

"How are you so certain." I ask, Yukionna tilts her head to the right before looking down at the river.

"Mika-Sama has faced more troubles and fights than you could possibly imagine. At eleven years old she saved my clan and many other in her years. She even faced the mizukage and her taichou Kisame and lived to tell the tale. A river won't be her downfall." Turning away from me she starts to walk away only to call out.

"Have a little more faith in our future Uzukage." She says before disappearing in snowflakes.


	24. War of Fangs

-Chapter 24: War of Fangs-

-Mika’s Pov-

 

Determination fills my being as I watch the spirit beast come at me.

“ _ NOW!” _ I scream in my mind ducking under the beast's claws, just missing them by a hair as they try to take off my head. My eyes follow it as it starts to go over the cliff's edge only for its tail to hit me the last second pulling me along with it.

 

“MIKA-SAMA!!” I hear the voices of my fellow shinobi cry out as my feet clear the ground and reach open air. Falling to the raging river below, the seal on my back starts to burn red hot as it sucks in the beast's tail that was around my body inside. Slowly it burns hotter and hotter as it pulls in more of the spirit, until the pain is too much and I cry out the same time the beast roars. Icy cold water coats my body and fills my nose and eyes as I hit the surface hard enough to cause me to pass out. Next second I'm standing in the cold harshness of iron, my red and blue kimono wrapped around my form with a gray pelt over my shoulders. White snow covered pine trees stand in front of me, the plumb tree my Onee-san and I used to train under stands tall if not looking a little abandoned. Looking up snow starts to fall from thick gray clouds.

“Mika.” I hear a voice whisper my name. Turning around I try to spot who is calling me only to find nothing.

“Mika-Chan” They call again louder, turning again my eyes widen as the scenery around me changes from my home in Iron to a city that these eyes have never seen. Tall, glittering buildings reach up to the sky and dot the landscape. Concrete roads weave in and out around the buildings giving me the faint feeling that I've seen this place before.

 

“Where am I?” I ask only for my shadow to appear beside me as a black faceless figure. Her once bright blue eyes that matched my own are a glowing white.

 

“New York City, this, little wolf, is where I died.” She says in a haunting voice, turning to look at me with sad regretful eyes she holds her hand out to me.

“Shall we go meet the Spirit you trapped inside your body.” Reaching out my hand hovers over her own shadowy one, hesitating before I grasp her hand fully in my own. Pulling me down the street she takes me down the entrance of a subway, the tunnel slowly turns into a dark room lit by torches that hang on the sides of the room. The sound of my feet hitting water tells me that the steps have ended as She pulls me forward. The hallway opens up to a large room with walls covered in vines while the floor is flooded. Standing before me is the beast that attacked my fellow shinobi. It's large masked faces seem to glare down at me. As it’s large frame is bound in thick black chains that wrap around its necks, torso, legs and tail keeping it from attacking. Two thicker chains cross just under the beast's neck, hanging from the chains a small piece of paper hangs innocently. The bindings dig into the brick wall behind it.

 

“Well if it isn’t the human who shouldn’t exist.” It's voice rumbles out filling my ears with its deep/ high, male/ female, young yet also old voice.

 

“What and who are you?” I demand stepping up beside my shadow. Its multi toned laughter bounces around the room.

 

“We are Minori. We were a spirit  s of the mounts and the rivers of this land.” It says dropping one of its heads to look me in the eyes.

“And it is because of you we are trapped like this.” It grows in anger only for its other head to turn on the first.

 

“It is because of her that so many people along with ourselves are alive, Min.” It says in the same voice yet somehow with a softer tone.

“Without her many lives would have been lost needlessly.”

 

“You lose sight of what has happened Ori. This one lost soul has caused a landslide that has caused a country that never has sinobi or fights in the war against the moon, to fight itself. Now even the future of this world that was once clear is a blurry as a muddy river.” Min roars stomping one of its front paws.

 

“Yes, she has caused a ripple effect, like a stone tossed carelessly in a pound, but look at the changes that lost one has caused. The uzumaki, Hozuki, and Yuki clans are still alive, not only that but they are united and thriving under one banner. This lost soul has united more people than the sage of six paths or even the first hokage, Min. Even you can not deny that.”

 

“And for what purpose does she do this things?” Min says causing both heads to turn to me.

 

“I united my peoples because I saw the wrongs of this world. The less fortunate are used while the rich and powerful do nothing. When I lived in kirigakure I saw the bloodline purges, men, women, and children murdered for the blood that flowed in their veins. Did anyone try to stop it or stand up? No! I had to, a young child that lost everything because of one man's greed! My people and I stand as one as a way to help others that were like us and to change the way of this world. I will not allow my people or children to become what my generation had too to survive.” I say clinching my fists at my sides.

 

“I told you she was noble, just like all of those in her clan.” Ori says in a light teasing tone causing Min to snort.

 

“I guess you were right.” Min says before looking over at my shadow.

“You no longer belong here, fragment.”

 

“What are you talking about?” I ask looking back and forth between the two.

 

“I know.” Shadow says in her hollow tone that sounds chipped and broken while looking up at both heads of Minori.

“You’ll look after her right?” She asks as both heads nood.

 

“Yes, unfortunately we are now bound to you.” Min says.

 

“Wait, what? Tell me what is going on!” I demand only for Ori to answer my question.

 

“Little Wolf, the one you call Shadow has been dead for over a hundred years.” Ori say coming down to my level.

“Because of what happened to you as a child your souls couldn't become one like they were supposed to. So to keep you safe your past self chose to stay with you as your shadow, but in doing so her soul is slowly deteriorating.” Ori says pausing to allow me to process what it says.

“Meaning, if she stays to much longer she will cease to exist and never go to the afterlife.” Ori says the eye holes of its mask somehow looking sad.

“She’s been here so long she has even forgotten her name.” Ori says looking past me to my fidgeting shadow, looking closer I start to see how her edges are fraying and almost see through.

 

“No, no, Shadow.” I say turning to grab her by her upper arms.

“Why didn’t you say anything?.” I say giving her a shake only for her to smile at me with my own smile.

 

“Oh little one, you don’t need to worry about me. We had so many other things to do and you needed me to guide you.” she says reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ear only for her hand to faze though me.

 

“You have to go soon, lost one” Min says in a neutral tone.

 

“There's still so much you haven't told me.” I say feeling tears start to fill my eyes.

 

“We are the same person, we have been since the beginning.” She says reaching up to try to ruffle my hair like my Onii-san used to only for her hand to never touch me. Meeting my eyes I see the same emotions I’m feeling reflected back in her white eyes.

“I can’t do much to change the world, but you can. You are me and so much more, never forget that.” She says in a soft fading voice.

“All my memories are yours now.” She says leaning her forehead against mine, in the blink of an eye I see it all. Every thing that my shadow knew from how to build large skyscrapers, to the events of the world I/ we now live in.

 

“It is time, Halle.” Ori says as Halle, my shadow who was willing to give up herself for me and this world starts to fade in a soft pale glow.

 

“My name, I forgot what it sounded like.” She whispers in a joyfilled broken voice.

“Build the world you wish our family to grow in, Mika.” She says in a voice that sounds so much lighter and joyful for the first time in the past three years. In seconds it is just Minori and I as she fades away leaving behind a small snow white flower petal. Bending over I lift it up only to catch a whiff of sweetness that has tears streaming down my cheeks as new emotions storm in me.

 

“W-what is this?” I as holding the petal tightly in my fist.

 

“It is a petal for the blossom of a winesap apple tree. You loved those trees in your past and had your own orchard. It's no surprize that's what would be left behind.” Ori says in a soft motherly voice only for Min to break it with his harsh straight to the point words.

 

“Now Little wolf, it is time for you to go.”

 

“We will be watching. So show us you deserve our help.” Ori says

 

“Wake up.” They say together causing me to jolt up on a sandy beach.

 

“Mika-Sama!” Kappa’s voice fills my water logged head.

 

“She’s gone.” I whisper to myself as a new feeling of being whole fills me.

 

“Who’s gone?” Kappa asks from somewhere to my right. Sitting up I turn to see him perched on the large stones near the river.

 

“Kappa, where are we.” I groan out ignoring his question as he jumps of the stones and walks over to me.

 

“Here this will help with any pain.” He says taking out some pills from his pouch and handing them to me, taking them without complaint him I swallow them dry grimacing at the feel of the pills rubbing the inside of my throat.

“We are thirty miles away from the cliff battle, Mika-sama. We’re probably closer to the capital then our village.” He says in a blank tone almost as if he’s telling me the weather.

 

“Shit, we have to move if we’re going to make it to take the capital in time.” I groan trying to stand only to sway once I have my feet under me. Kappa grabs my arms as I start to teeter to much to the right.

 

“Easy, you just had a chakra beast sealed inside of you along with fighting a battle and taking a trip down a raging river unconscious. You're in no shape to move at least for a few hours.”  

 

“We don’t have a few hours Kappa. Right now our troops plus GuangHai a ganin that has never seen war, are on the move to the capital. If we don’t move soon we could lose this war.” I say meeting his purple eyes behind his mask.

“I can recover once this is over but for now I have to do this for our people.” Silence hangs between us for a few minutes before Kappa nods.

 

“Fine, I think I have some soldier pills in my pack.” Digging around in is small pack he pulls out a bottle full of the pills. Holding them just out of my reach he meets my eyes with his own.

“I’ll give these to you on a few conditions. One, I get to carry you to the capital so you can regain your chakra. Two, when we get there is the fighting becomes too much you will allow the ambu to assist you. That is why Yukionna and myself are at your side. Three, you will talk to Zabuza-sama and Mangetsu-Sama about why you chose to seal a chakra beast inside yourself and almost got killed. Do I make myself clear Mika-Sama?” He asks in a serious voice, before I can stop myself my laughter the air around us.

 

“Of Course Kappa. I never pegged you to be afraid of my teammates.” I say wiping a tear from my eyes.

 

“Apparently you haven't seen what they can do. Now do we have a deal or not?” He says as I nod my head.

 

“Hai, hai we have an agreement kappa.” I say holding my hands out palms up, he watches me for a second before dropping the bottle in my hands. Popping the cap I take four of the pills, grimacing as I swallow them.

 

“Let's go.” Kappa says squatting in front of me, his back facing me. Without hesitation I climb on and hold tightly to his shoulders while my legs wrap around his waist. In a gust of wind we are flying through the trees.

 

-Mangetsu’s Pov-

 

Leading a group of thirty of our best ninjas from all clan’s Zabuza and I stand on one side of a large field our ninja’s behind us, while our enemies stand on the other side. GuangHai stands in between us while that man who hurt Mika stands next to the soon to be dead emperor of Fang.

 

“GuangHai when we start this battle I want you to stay close to Uzumaki  Airi. She will keep you safe.” I say grabbing the hilt of my sword, Hiramekarei. 

 

“So you're finally pulling out your sword.” Zabuza says with a chuckle pulling out his own sword Kubikiribocho, and points it at our enemies.

 

“What Zabu-kun, are you happy you don't have to share your sword? Or that I won't show you up?” I ask with a wide smile and a chuckle as he turns to smile his matching shark tooth smile at me as his bandages fall from his face and pool around his neck.

 

“No, Mangetsu. It's just been awhile since you had to pull out that heavy thing. Do you think you can still weld it?” He asks only for me to laugh and shake my head.

 

“Never had any complaints before Zabu-kun.” His own booming laughter fills the field causing our enemies to shift in fear.

 

“Kid you're ‘bout to see what swordsmen of the Uzugakure are like.” Zabuza says

“Don’t get in our way.” Then he's rushing across the battlefield emitting his demon chakra.

 

“Wait! Shouldn't we wait for Mika-Sama!” He yells as I lift my sword off my back.

 

“GuangHai, Mika will get here now get to Airi’s side!” I order following after Zabuza. In the blink of an eye I'm at his side, smiling at him, I use my kekkei genkai and turn into water. Weaving through the soldiers I change for liquid to solid, with a roar I separate Hiramekarei into two and slice through the soldiers around me leaving behind a bloody arch as the body's with a thud. The answering roar of Zabuza reaches my ears as he clears a path to me, cutting down all those who stand in his way. Soon the sound of ringing metal, and jutsu’s clashing around us as our troops join the fray. Using the chakra in my sword I use my signature technique.

 

“Bloody Mist Sword Art: Bone Mutilation!” Swinging my sword I send out a large amount of light blue chakra needles that impale all those in front of me, disrupting their chakra system. A wide smile stretches across my blood soaked face as I cut down all those that stand in our way.

 

“Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!” Zabuza yells as a thick rolling mist covers the battlefield blinding our enemies.

 

“Now!” A man on the enemies side yells, then explosions ring out all over the battlefield. Slicing those around me down I move and place my back against Zabuza’s. Slicing down an opponent that gets too close.

 

“Zabuza signal the Hu clan!” Zabuza grunts in reply before throwing his sword across the battlefield, bathing the blade in crimson as it earns its name of decapitating carving knife then embeddeds it into a tree. Weaving through hand signs he allows his chakra.

 

“Water Release: Blood Dragon Jutsu!” Zabuza’s voice carries over the battle to my ears. His chakra mixes with the blood of our fallen enemies in seconds it forms into a large dragon that looms over the battlefield before its giant mouth takes out a hundred forces before it dissipates. Smiling, I throw my swords across the battlefield taking out as many people as I can before lifting up my hands and pointing them like guns at my enemies. Releasing water through my fingertips I shoot water bullets into my enemies my swords miss. Loud battle crazed cries of the Hu clan reach my ears as what sounds like thundering storm of hoofs tarring up the ground. 

 

“Well I guess that’s one way to signal someone.” I mutter to myself as a horse carrying Fan Hu runs around me. Fan’s spears tear and rip into the enemy's armor and flesh with little effort leaving behind a bloody mangled mess of bodies around me in a circle. Slowing to a stop Fan looks down at me with his blood sprayed covered face.

 

“So when do you believe Mika will get here?” He asks meeting my eyes before the feeling of Mika’s chakra hits us.

 

“Wind Release: Gail Force” Her voice rings out across the battlefield before her jutsu cuts a line through the army.

“Summoning Jutsu!” She yells before three men surround her in samurai armor. Pure snow white wings protrude from their upper back ash their short khaki colored hair dances in the wind. Their blood red eyes cause the soldiers around them to pause. Long skinny legs turn into bird legs and feet from the thighs down.

“Seal release: Electric discharge” She says as her seal across her back lights up blue and covers her whole body in electricity forming wings on her back. In seconds their darting through the battlefield ending enemies in seconds, darting across the field I grab my sword and cover Mika’s back the same time as Zabuza. Soon Fan, Yinko, and Yan are with us.= covering 

Mika and making the killing blows as we wash over the battlefield like a wave. In minutes our group has discharged the armory and stand in front of the Samurai and old Daimyo.

“Take them prisoner, we will allow the people to decide their fate.” She says in an emotionless voice that makes me grip my sword hilt tighter. Turning she walks away from our group only to stop at GuangHai and Airi’s sides kneeling in front of them she looks them both over before patting their heads.

“You two did well. Come, let us return home.” She says taking both of their hands and leading them away from the battlefield. Reaching down I grab the scum that Mika has shown misery on. Binding them, we lead them away from the blood soaked field and back to our village to face trial.


	25. Yondaime Uzukage

Hey everyone! Next chapter Yay! Getting closer to the end of this arch! One more chapter to go in this arch then we move on to bigger and better things! Please as always let me know what you think! Mika3451

-Chapter 25: Yondaime Uzukage-

-Mika's Pov-

Standing on a platform in the center of Uzushiogakure I look out over the crowd of people that have gathered. Oji-san, my ototo's, Zabuza, Mangetsu, and our little ones stand next to me as Oji-san walks forward to address our village.

"So many people. I remember when I first took to title of Uzukage, my home village was still alive and thriving. Then can the massacre, so many people, men, women, child, innocent lives taken before their time just because we were different! I remember our survivors fleeing to distant lands, scattering in the winds just to survive. When we all thought we were going to end and the Uzumaki name was going to be forgotten, a light in the darkness came to our rescue. Akikiro Okami saved us and gave us a new place to call our own." Oji-san says pausing to look over the hushed crowd.

"When I heard the news of what befell his clan after what he did for mine I promised myself never again. Never again would I allow someone to take away those I cherish. I know every single one of you have felt the same. The world turned against you because of the blood that flows in your veins. Those who once called you allies turned their back on you and left you to the wolves." He says in anger spitting out his words, his killing intent looms over him like a cloak before lifting away with his next words.

"But then our light found you just as her Otou-san found me. She saved as many of you as she could and gave you something no other village could. She gave you a home, a clan, and a family that would not only watch over you but would do everything in their power to make sure your children, and your children's children never have to live with the darkness we endured. With that said I am very pleased and honored to introduce you to the Yondaime Uzukage, Mika Okami!" Loud cheers and shouts fill the air as Oji-san turns to me with a wide smile on his face take makes him look years younger, waving me over. Stepping up to his side I look down on all the people I was able to save, a strong emotion fills my chest and heart as I see their smiling faces. It fills me with hope and determination.

"Thank you everyone. Without you I would have never been able to make it this far." I say only for someone in the crowd to yell out.

"That's not true Mika-Sama!"

"But it is, I am not as strong as other Ninja. I don't have big chakra reserves, noor am I the best at many techniques. The only reason I have gotten where I am today is from the help of all of you. You all have lifted me up and held me up on your shoulders." I say pausing to look over the crowd.

"When I was a young child, my Otou-san once told me that a wolf many be strong but a pack is always stronger. I find that to be true everyday. Each and every one of you have given me the strength to do more, be better not just for myself but for our future, not just as a village but as a clan. So what if we come from different villages, countries, or clans

.-. When we stand together as one like we did on the battlefield just two weeks ago, we can achieve anything!" I yell with passion causing the crowd to yell out in agreement.

"But their are still Clans out their, lost people who are not as fortunate as us." I say watching as our people wait holding their breath.

"I was recently made aware of a clan that suffers from the same treatment that our own clans have suffered. They were betrayed and forced to live in exile for a crime they didn't commit. I wish to bring them into our clan, our village to not only rectify the wrongs that have been done to them but to also make us stronger as a whole." I say as the crowd murmurs in agreement.

"With that said I will not rest until every Uzumaki, Kaguya, Yuki, Hozuki, Lim, Feng, and Hu are brought home. I will not allow our people to remain scattered to the winds! We Will stand together as BROTHERS AND SISTERS! HUSBANDS AND WIVES! We WILL unite with our families and I promise each and every one of you those who would harm you will die screaming!" I shout releasing some of my own chakra causing the crowd to yell out their agreement.

"One clan! One people! One nation!" I shout out throwing my fist in the air causing everyone to follow my example, throwing their own fists in the air.

"ONE CLAN! ONE PEOPLE! ONE NATION!" They roar cheering.

"Okami-Sama! Okami-Sama!"

oOo

"Well that's one way to inspire a nation." Mangetsu says leaning against a wall in my new office.

"You feel I should have handled that differently. " I state meeting his eyes.

"I said how I feel, Mangetsu. I will not rest until all of our families are home and are village is as strong as it needs to be. There is a storm coming and I will not allow our young to be in it. I will not allow anyone to harm our boys or Ren ever again." I growl as Zabuza turns to look at me from the chair he is laying on.

"What are you so afraid of that will take away our family." He growls sitting up. Heaving a sigh I lean back in my chair.

"When I started to work with you boys back in Kirigakure, I noticed a few things and had some of my people investigate it. Short version is Madara Uchiha is alive and had control over our mizukage that's why things went so bad so fast." I say in a monotone voice. Reading between the lines Mangetsu asks what I prayed he wouldn't.

"How many people did you lose to learn this?" Closing my eyes I see the smiling, hopeful, loyal faces of the pack I thoughtlessly sent to their execution.

"Twenty-nine. Twenty-nine kids I sent to their deaths. Only one makes it to me and was able to mumble out his name before dieing in my arms." I say throwing a scroll against the wall, thinking back on that stormy day that changed my life.

"That explains a lot." Zabuza says standing up and coming to lean over my desk.

"So Uzukage what's the plan?" He says.

"Yeah Mi what would you have us do?" Mangetsu asks standing at Zabuza's side. My shoulders start to bounce up and down as I try and fail to contain my chuckles. Tears pool in my eyes and poor down my cheeks as both of their hands rest on my shoulders. Taking slow breaths I rub at my cheeks wiping my failures away.

"We will send out as many three man teams and ambu as we can. Their only job is to find our lost people and bring them home."

"And if they find our people in bad situations like we came from?" Mangetsu asks razing an eyebrow at me.

"I'll leave that up to the team, but I will not stand for our clansmen be treated unjustly. In saying that I will respect and support the decisions that are teams make. They are trained just like us after all." I say before moving onto the next subject.

"Next I wish to travel to the valley of Hell and bring the Chinoike clan into our ranks." I state only for Mangetsu to slam his hands on my desk.

"Why in the fucking hell would you want those monsters to join us!?" He yells.

"They are no different then us. After all aren't we mosters to all those outside our village?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

"She has a point Mangetsu. Besides the Chinoike have a doujutsu that can take on the sharingan. We need them if we're going to fight Madara Uchiha." He says a wicked smile pulling at the bandages that cover his mouth, his eyes darken with a look I know all too well.

"Mika I will get this clan to join us, you check in on your packs. You haven't seen them in months, they have to be getting restless."

"You can't be serious Zabuza!" Mangetsu says resting both of his hands on his hips. "While I agree you need to make your rounds and meet up with the packs, like Zabu says. I don't think you should be the only one to go get this clan."

"Why the fuck not. Afraid I'll do something you haven't." Zabuza grins at Mangetsu poking his side.

"No I'm afraid you'll cause an incident that we'll have to clean up." Mangetsu dead pans causing Zabuza to growl.

"Alright boys, this isn't a pissing match. Zabuza you may go But I want you to take Nariko with you. He is ready for missions outside our village. But let me make something perfectly clear." I state standing up and grabbing Zabuza by the bandages around his throat as my glaring amber wolf eyes meet his brown ones.

"IF anything happens to MY precious ototo their is no place you can hide that I won't find you. And Zabu-kun I will make you hurt in so many ways you will wish you were dead." I growl before smiling a sweet smile that has both boys sweat dropping.

"Okay~" I sing the last part, nodding his head in agreement I let go of his bandages.

"Zabuza, there is one last thing you need to know about my ototo and why he is so important to everyone here. Not only is he my ototo but he possesses the Rinnegan." I say silencing both of my teammates.

"Unlike most that possess it he is able to turn his on and off, right now it only activates in life or death situations." I say as they both sit down around me.

"Does he have the Okami Kekkei genkai too?" Mangetsu asks listening closely. Shaking my head my eyes sadden as I answer.

"No." I choke on my words as I force myself to remember the day that we were forced to flee our home in Iron.

"He awakened his Rinnegan when our onii-san Rinku was murdered in front of us."

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Zabuza states.

"There was never a safe place to tell either of you! Madara had eyes and ears everywhere in Kirigakure! You have no idea how badly he wanted to have the Rinnegan. And there was no way in hell I would allow someone to use my ototo! I raised both of them when our okaa-san died! I promised my family, swore on our blood that I would keep them safe no matter the price I had to pay!" I yell out.

"Madara already had his claws in one of my clan members and our taichou! I will never give him another person to use against us." I growl hitting my desk causing one of my explosive seals to imprint on the desk.

"Mi we are not holding that against you. And we're glad you told us. Now on that same note we are your teammates and followed you across the sea. Is there anything else you are keeping from us that we should know? We can't help you if we don't know what to look for." Mangetsu says in his calming tone that eases my nerves in seconds. Looking over at Zabuza he nods his head in agreement. Dropping my shoulders I give in.

"I'm a Jinchuuriki now. When we fought at the Naga river a river spirit that was forced to join with mountain spirit to survive the war raging the land, came to kill all of us. I had no choice but to seal it inside of me to save our people. It calls itself Minori." Say as my teammates look at me.

"That is why you were late." Nodding my head I watch as they ponder what I have told them.

"So it's not tailed beast?" Mangetsu asks looking me with unwavering purple eyes.

"No, Min was a mountain spirit that was worshiped on one side of the land while Ori was a river spirit that was worshiped on the other side. When the old Daimyo allowed those invaders to do what they did, they destroyed their shrines. The spirits heard the cries of their people but because their shrines were destroyed they didn't have to power on their own to fight back." I say meeting both of their eyes.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Zabuza asks his fists resting under his chin.

"Just those that were with us at the Naga's mouth."

"Then it has spread across the village by now." Mangetsu says leaning back in his chair.

"We need to keep this in the village, for now." Zabuza says.

"Never show your enemy all your cards." I node in agreement. A light knock on my door signals our young Daimyo has arrived.

"Come in." I yell as the doors to reveal GuangHai and a few of our most trusted Ambu, waving my hand at a seat GuangHai takes one in between Zabuza and Mangetsu while the Ambu take places around the room.

"I wish to make a treaty with the Lands of Claws, Honey, Vegetables, Noodles, and Birds. I will give them a chance to join us willingly without a fight and share in our prosperity, or I will remove my Disciples and their nations will fall. We will not harm any of their people but their system will fall." I say causing the young daimyo to jerk in his seat.

"Why do we need those nations? Why not just take them?" He asks.

"One we do not wish people who think they hold no power to look at us as invaders. We need the people to see us as their saviors. After all in Kirigakure, it was the lower class that felt they had no power that rose up. Two, I do not wish for unneeded bloodshed. If we can avoid it then we must at all cost. But do not see that as a weakness, if we are forced to fight I will bring down hell on all those in our way." I state as the Ambu stand straighter.

"You, GuangHai are the Daimyo now so I wish for you to invite the Daimyo's from the those nations over to our village. In three months time, I want them here in this village, so we can show them what one united nation looks like. In that time our forces will be split, Half of them will be looking for our missing clans men while the others will travel all of Fang and help rebuild the villages. I will go bring back some of my wandering packs and they will help our people become a nation that that this world has never seen." Nodding his head in agreement I move on.

"I have to make my rounds with the Disciples it shouldn't take to long. Until then I will leave one of my clones to take care of the village." I say standing up.

"Ambu I want you to get as many three man teams and ambu together as you can. Mangetsu, you're in charge of this. I want our people to travel all of the lands and find our clansmen. If they are being taking advantage of deal with the problem however you see fit. I want our people to know the Uzukage stands at their back. But a warning, I want our people to stay out of Amegakure, and the five great villages. They can't know for sure that we are alive and thriving yet." I say standing up, in seconds the Ambu bow and mumble

"Hai, Uzukage."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Next chapter Yay! And its the largest one yet! This Arch is over now it's time for the filler between this one and the next. Please as always let me know what you think! Also I'll bring back Kisame soon! Mika3451

 

-Chapter 29: Starting to move-

-One year later-

Cool wind rustles through the white topped trees around us, fresh fallen snow crunches under our sandals as we spot the tall wooden walls of Konohagakure. Stepping up to the gate of Konoha, I had over my papers to one of the ninja at the desk.

"Welcome to Konohagakure. What can we do for you today?" One of the ninja's not much older than me asks with a wide smile as his partner looked over our paperwork with wide eyes.

"Uzugakure, that's impossible." One of the ninja jumps up to meet my eyes.

"Oh but it's not." I say flipping off the hood of my cloak revealing my Uzugakure headband to the ninjas.

"I suggest you take me to your Hokage, we have business to discuss and we are running very late." I say looking at my team.

"Right, of course this way." He says stamping our papers and leading us into the village.

"Aneue, are you sure this is a good idea?" Nariko says looking around the village with calculating jade eyes. The coal gray of his new chunin headband catches the light as it dances in a slight breeze of this land.

"Are you doubting our Uzukage?" Kosuke asks looking at our brother with my matching set of hard blue eyes, before looking back at the people watching us.

"No, I'd never doubt our Kage. After everything the Yondaime has done for us." Nariko says meeting my eyes drawing a secretive smile to my lips.

"Is that?"

"Uzushiogakure!"

"But Uzushiogakure was destroyed!" The villagers and ninja around us mutter as we past, my eyes find a young man in bright green spandex and his friends watching us with wide eyes as we pass them.

"Mika-Sama, why are we here?" Asks the young voice of Ai Chinoike.

"We are delivering a scroll from the Uzukage to the Hokage, Ai. If the Yondaime did not ask this of us, no one from our village let alone the Uzumaki clan would step foot in this village. Not after what they did!" I growl watching the ninja in front us flinch like I stabbed him with a kunai. Coming to the Hokage's tower I look up at it unimpressed while the Konoha ninja puffs up his chest in pride.

"There kage tower is kinda lacking, isn't?" Kosuke says in a flat tone.

"Well once you seen Uzushiogakure's kage tower all the others are just lacking." Ai says in a disappointed voice as the konoha ninja deflate some.

"Their village is not made like our own." I say stifling my giggles behind my gloved hand.

"There Daimyo also does not live in their village with his people so their village is more of a housing unit for their clans instead of the capital of their nation." I say as we step inside the building.

"What!? But Mika-Sama, how do they protect their Daimyo if he's not here?" Ai asks look up at me with her wide dark blue eyes, he golden blonde hair falls in ringlets around her making her look like a porcelain doll instead of a trained shinobi.

"They send ninjas to him." I say watching all the ninjas we pass, keeping track of their position as well as the position of my young team while constantly ready for attack.

"He can't even fight?" Kosuke asks huffing as we walk down the hall.

"What a weakling. How are their people supposed to follow someone who can't even fight for them? GuangHai is at least a chunin and fought in the War of Fangs."

"No other nation is like our's Ototo, Ai. We are the first to have a Daimyo like GuangHai, remember this and be respectful." Nariko says stepping up as a team leader and the only chunin on the team. Reaching the Hokage's Office the ninja that lead us there knocks on the door, a muffled enter is heard before the ninja opens the door and leaves us outside with an order of.

"Stay here." Walking over to the wall across from the door, I lean against its cool wooden frame as the Hokage talks to the ninja. Reaching into one of my many pockets I pull out some dried plums, eating two I hand some over to my ototo's who devour them like candy.

"Mika-Sama" Ai asks pulling on the flap of my kimono like skirt, cracking one of my eyes open she look up at me expectantly. Smiling, I hand her a pack of deer jerky that she tears into.

"Are we going to visit your cousins while we are here?" She asks with an innocent tilt of the head and a mouth full of jerky. Smiling my trademark Uzumaki smile that has my eyes crinkling in the corners I shake my head.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to see one of them, Ai-chan. The other I will speak to the Hokage about but I'm not sure if we will be allowed even if he is the next clan head. Yondaime will not be to pleased to hear that." I chuckle rubbing the back of my head.

"But-" She starts only for the door to open and reveal that ninja again.

"Hokage-Sama will see you now." He says moving out of the way and allowing my team and myself to enter. My eyes dart across the room taking in all exits and possible places enemies could be hiding before landing on the old shinobi god.

"So your Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage." I say meeting his dark eyes with my own.

"I have to say I thought you would be taller." I say causing the man to laugh.

"Aneue!" Nariko whispers while Kosuke sighs.

"It's alright I get that alot." The Hokage says with a light smile.

"Gomenasai, lord Hokage but we have a scroll for you from the Yondaime Uzukage." I say reaching for my pack only for three Anbu to phase out of the shadows. Looking them over I meet the Hokage's eyes again with an frown on my face.

"So is Konoha still in the practice making children Anbu." I say ripping the scroll out of my pouch and handing it to the kid that looks about Kosuke's size.

"All ninja no matter their age can join Anbu, so long as they have the skills." The Hokage says causing me to close my eyes and take a calming breath only for Kosuke to yell out.

"That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard!"

"Kosuke." Nariko says in warning only to be ignored.

"You're going to get kids no older than me and Ai, killed when they should be building bonds with their fellow shinobi! The Yondaime-"

"Kosuke enough! We are outside of the Yondaime's jurisdiction, and in the Hokage's house. Show respect for the Kage that allowed us into his home like You were taught. If you can not You can wait outside." I say in a sharp tone.

"Aneue" He says looking up at me with wide eyes before looking back at the Hokage.

"Gomenasai, Hokage-sama." He says bowing from his waist and keeping his head towards the ground.

"It's alright young one. I'm glad to hear that your Yondaime has inspired such faith in his people. And found new ways to change shinobi." He says with a gentle smile.

"Goman, Hokage-Sama things are very differently in our village." I say meeting his look with my best smile.

"Children, no matter how talented are not allowed in Anbu until they are at least twenty and can past many different test. We like our Anbu older, after all out Anbu are called oni for a reason. Psychological trauma is difficult to fix." I say as his eyes watch me.

"Please tell me more about your Yondaime, he sounds like an interesting man." The hokage says needling us for information.

'He want's info on me. Well two can play this game.' I think smiling my best smile.

"Yondaime has achieved so much within a year's time. Even our Daimyo is a ninja in our land." I say causing the Hokage's eyes to bulge just as the doors burst open.

"Hiruzen, we came as soon as we heard!" An old lady barges into the room followed by two old men.

"Ah my counsel, to what do I owe this pleasure." He says his smile slowly slipping in the corners.

"Is it true? Uzugakure still lives?" One of them asks in a worried voice.

"Why elder? Do you fear the whirling tides?" Nariko asks turning around flashing his Uzu Headband.

"After all it's not like your village came to save us when we were being murdered in our own streets just off your coast. Or that we had an agreement through the Senju blood line by marrying our Hime to your first Hokage. Or the fact that we sent for aid and no one came." he says with a fake smile meeting their withered faces.

"Why you brat you weren't alive then how would you-"

"Our Oji-san, Lord Sandaime Uzukage, was alive then and he told us everything our Okaa-san, the Uzumaki clan and he had to endure. He wanted war with your village. Luckily, Aneue was able to convince him and the Yondaime not to. Not for any of you, but the youth that had nothing to do with that." Nariko says in a flat uncaring voice before turning away from the old bats that think they are higher than us, and looks back to the Hokage ignoring the old fools in the room.

"Why you." the old man says.

"Enough! Nariko, you are the chunin in this group and set the example. I know for a fact Oji-san trained You of all of us better." I say before turning to look at the Elders who have a smirk on their faces.

"And you three are a council! You don't make decisions you advise your Hokage and know to show respect to foreign ninja! Not try to make them look incompetent in front of Your village leader. You should be ashamed of your selves for getting in a fight with a chunin and diplomat of Uzugakure, who is a child of fifteen." I say pointing my finger at each of them before turning to look at the Hokage with a look of disbelief on my face.

"How dare you, you brat!"

"Watch what you say to Mika-Sama! She is One of the tides of Uzugakure! The daughter of the bloody wave And Samurai lord Akikiro! Mei to the Sandaime Uzukage! Savour of many clans. YOU show respect to her!" Ai yells clenching her fists.

"Ai, that is enough." I say not missing the Hokage's calculating look.

"B-but Mi-San." Ruffling her soft hair I look down on her and meet her eyes.

"Aneue?" Kosuke asks.

"We are not in our home right now, Genin. This is a way for you to learn not all of the villagers will accept us with open arms like the Hokage has. Forgive the young one's, this is their first mission out of our nation. Our country is so much different than yours." I say causing the Hokage to look at me instead of his council.

"I understand Mika-Sama, but you young ones, need to learn that not all of the other nations will allow you to disrespect their council members as I have. Now for you my counsel Mika-Sama has a point." He says taking a drag off his pipe.

"Hokage-sama, as you have read my team and I were chosen for our mission because of our relation to two of your clans." I say drawing his eyes to me as I kneel in front of him.

"I was ordered to visit and check up on the next clan head, Naruto Uzumaki. I would also like to visit our other cousin that is bound to this village, Kakashi Hatake." I say watching as the hokage's eyes widen as the old bats in the room gasp and Anbu with a dog mask fingers twitch.

"No Hokage you can't allow an outsider to-"

"How, many I ask, are you related to both Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki? Or better yet know of Naruto's existence?" The Hokage asks meeting my eyes with his own hard ones taking a drag of his pipe ready to strike if he must.

"My clan, the Okami clan, is originally from Iron. The Hatake clan came from our clan originally. Naruto, on the other hand, is the child of Kushina who is also a cousin of ours." I say meeting his eyes without fear.

"Uzugakure kept tabs on all of our clan members, especially the Hime. When we heard she was to have a child and with whom, we planned to reach out to your Yondaime and make peace. Possibly even join our nations as one like the old times." I say clinching my fists at one of my failures only for the a ninja to burst through the door pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hokage-Sama, ninja from Kumo are here to sign the peace treaty." He says bowing then disappearing from the room.

"How convenient that Uzugakure would announce their alive and want to see our Jinchuuriki just when Kumo is on their way to sign a peace treaty." Danzo, the war hawk and cause of our problems, says glaring down at me.

"Not only that but claim to be relatives of both our Jinchuuriki and one of out top Shinobi. Hiruzen tell me you don't believe these lies!" Danzo yells pointing at me while I grind me teeth.

"Are you saying we would align ourselves with the people that murdered our flesh and blood in our own streets?" I say allowing my eyes to turn to their amber wolf like glory, while my claws and fangs to get longer. The Anbu with a dog mask moves just enough to prove to me he knows that I come form his clan.

"Choose your next words very carefully, war hawk. You might just turn your only ally in Uzugakure against you." I growl before closing my eyes and smile at the Hokage.

"Hokage-Sama, I'm afraid I am very tired from our journey and I'm a little testy. If you wouldn't mind we will retire to a hotel room for the night." I say just for him to nod in agreement as I turn my back and gather my team.

"Of Course Mika-san, we will discuss this in the morning for now please enjoy our village." He says before letting us leave the room. Walking out of the doors we leave the Hokage tower ignoring the Anbu that trail us to a hotel that has a blue door. Walking in, I greet the man at the desk with a friendly smile and a wave.

"Hello, I need a room for myself and my team. We're from Uzugakure." I state watching the man's hazel eyes widen just a fraction before a wide, warm smile spreads across his lips.

"Welcome to the Konoha inn. Uzugakure you say? It's still alive?" He asks

"Yep, alive and prospering." I say keeping track of the three Anbu that are following us.

"What is Uzugakure like?" He asks

"Oh well the winds howl over the mountains, and the river's roar through our canyons." I say watching him pause for a second his hand above one set of keys before grabbing another set with a red tassel.

"Uzugakure is the capital of our country so it's a hub of trade, unlike what I've seen of this village so far."

"Well it sounds like a beautiful place." He says handing me the set of keys.

"Here you go, I hope you enjoy your stay here in Konoha. The forest is a wonderful place." He says with a smile. Taking the keys we head up to our room.

"Aneue, you know about the people following us." Nariko says once we step into our room.

"Our beloved cousin is among them." I say taking my pack off and sitting it by a bed.

"How do you know that?" Ai asks following my example.

"Easy, Aneue has an amazing sense of smell. Once she knows a person's sent she can always find them, right Aneue." Kosuke says with a proud smile.

"That's right Kosuke. I'll have to teach you and Nariko once we get home." I say taking off my ninja sandals.

"But does that mean you've meet your cousin before?" Ai asks just as I feel his presence near our window.

"Yes, Ai. I meet Kakashi during the third shinobi war when I was still undercover in Kirigakure." I say hoping it would jog his memories and lead him down the path to breaking his seal.

"You never told us much about those times, Aneue." Nariko says laying down on his bed, his arms tucked under his head.

"Their not very good times to talk about, ototo. Kiri was a harsh place, it was either kill or be killed." I say remembering all the young fighting over scraps and warm places to sleep. While the rich and powerful did nothing but watch.

"Now what do you kids say about getting something for dinner, yeah." Jumping up off my bed and slipping on my sandals before heading to the door with my young team in tow.

"Are you going to cook, Mika-Sama?" Ai asks with a cute head tilt that makes me want to hug her. Exiting the hotel we head down the street to the trading district where I know my Disciples are.

"Please Aneue! Can you make steamed fish, soup and dumplings?" Kosuke asks jumping up and down with enthusiasm through the trading district's streets. Smiling at his antics, I look over at Nariko only to see him watching a young blonde boy looking at a roman stand then look at his hand. Meeting Nariko's eyes I see the same emotions that I feel reflected in his own. Giving a slight nod, we walk over to the boy leaving behind a confused Kosuke.

"Aneue?" Kosuke asks looking around for what caught Nariko and I's attention.

"A kid?" He says following us with Ai close behind him.

"Hey, little one." I say watching as he turns around, wide sky blue eyes knock the breath out of me. Kneeling in front of this bright child my eyes take in his form. His little cheeks have three whisker marks that look almost like clan markings against his tan skin. His eyes hold a sad, lonely look that tears at my insides. His clothing looks old, too large for his small frame, and no where near warm enough for this weather while his face lacks any of the baby fat he should have. 'This is Naruto, my baby cousin.' I think as Shadow's memories of his future play out in my mind. His stomach growling draws a warm smile on my face.

"Are you hungry, little one? We're just about to get something to eat would you like to join us?" I ask allowing my bright smile to cover my face.

"Really? You'll buy me dinner?" He asks in a hopeful voice that makes my heart drop. 'Has no one helped this child? Where are my disciples that said they would look after him?'

"Of Course we will! Aneue, can we get whatever he wants then you can make us all dinner?" Kosuke asks stepping up to Naruto and placing his hands on his shoulders. Nodding my head I watch both of their eyes light up as Naruto looks towards the raman stand.

"Raman? Is that what you want?" I ask looking past him to the raman stand full of ninja.

"Yosh! Alright team let's get us some ramen for dinner." I say drawing out cheers from everyone in the group. I watch as Ai and Kosuke run to the ramen stand with Nariko close behind them, seeing Naruto hesitate I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey little one whats wrong?" I ask taking in his nervous look.

"I'm not really allowed to go into places like that, the people look at me with those eyes." He says looking at his shoes. Anger fills my gut before I stand up and hold out my hand.

"Don't worry little one, Aneue will keep you safe." I say with a big smile that makes his eyes water. Wiping at his eyes he asks.

"You mean that Onee-chan?"

"Of course, Onee-chan's protect their family and your now apart of my family, little one." Holding out my hand again I nod to the ramen stand where our family waits.

"What do you say about getting dinner with your family, Ototo?" I ask only for a big Uzumaki smile to lighten up his face.

"Yeah!" He yells taking my hand. Leading him into the raman stand I keep between him and the other ninjas that glare at the child as if he's a demon, glaring right back with harsh blue eyes that make me look like an oni only for the yell of my family to draw my eyes away from the offenders.

"Aneue! Ototo! Come on!" Koskue draws Naruto's eyes away from the hostile eyes by standing on his stool and waving his arms around like a idiot. Plopping down on his seat when we get close, he smiles at Naruto with a cheerful smile that reminds me so much of our Onii-san.

"Sit by us, Ototo." Kosuke says patting a seat in between him and Ai. I feel eyes burning holes in my back as I shield Naruto with my body. Nariko sits on their other side by the wall allowing me the seat closest to the ninjas, keeping the younger ones in the center where we can pretect them.

"What would you like to eat little one?" Nariko asks handing him a menu, only for Naruto to look at him weird.

"What's that?" He asks with a tilt of his head as the server of the ramen stand walks over to us, only for my eyes to catch familiar silver hair. Turning just enough I watch closely as Kakashi, and two young men no older than my ototo's step into the ramen stand without their Anbu uniforms.

"That is a Menu little one. It tells you what they have for you to eat." I say keeping the three men in my profiteroles.

"I can't read." Naruto says with a pout, slumping down in his chair only for Ai to step up.

"That's alright little one I can read it to you." She says with a soft smile that makes her look anything but a ninja.

"Come to think of it we don't know your name, and I don't think you want us calling you little one all the time." Kosuke says with a laugh only for Naruto to look up at him with a slight blush.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, Dattebayo!" He says smiling real wide only for my Ototo's to look at him in awe.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Nariko says allowing a real smile to touch his eyes as he see's we found our lost family.

"Hey we're half Uzumaki two! Dattebayo! That means you're our cousin we've been looking for!" Kosuke cheers as Naruto looks up at him with wide confused eyes.

"You've been looking for me? Why?" He asks with a sad broken voice that has me out of my seat and at his eye level in a second.

"Because Naru-Kun you are family and family sticks together. I'm so sorry we couldn't be here sooner. I failed you on that little one, but never again. You have family who love you and want to meet you. And I as your Aneue will do whatever it take to make sure you are safe and with family from now on. Dattebane!" I say only to hear someone say

"Why's that demon here?"

"The Hokage should just throw him out of this village and allow those demon lovers to take him." Unable to control myself I feel my eyes bleed amber and my chakra start to leak out filling the room with its heavy presence.

"What has the child done to make you react so harshly?" I growl keeping myself firmly between the child and these worthless excuse of humans, my face going blank as I meet Nariko's eyes.

"He-"

"Shh! Ken we're not allowed to talk about that!" A female voice says only for me to turn around and meet his eyes.

"Oh are you talking about the massacre that happened with the nine tails? The very one in which My clan lost our Hime and her husband. Not only that but We almost lost our next clan head who lost his Parents that night! Or are you so dumb that you had forgotten? YOU are not the only people who lost someone that night and what do you do? YOU treat the child who lost everything like a demon when HE is the cage!" I growl as the ninja jump up from their seats and grab at their weapons. In seconds Nariko is at my side ready fight with me.

"Aneue, your allowing your emotions to get the better of you." he says, keeping my eyes on the men as I call my chakra back and calm my nerves.

"Your outsider's how would you know any of that? Its a s-rank secret." One of them says as Kakashi and his team turn to watch ready to intervene as they gathering intel for the hokage.

"Do you honestly think we wouldn't keep an eye on our Hime?" I growl as Nariko puts his hands in his pockets.

"Nariko sit down, order our dinner. I got this." I say meeting his jade eyes.

"Tsh." He says turning around and plopping back down in his seat, ordering our food and distracting Naruto.

"You're right we are outsiders." I say looking away from my team, no my family and meeting the eyes of all those around me.

"And we outsiders shouldn't have to step in between a full grown man and a child. Is this how Konoha treats it's children?!" I ask in a calm flat tone giving him look that makes my own Anbu nervous.

"You would stand by and allow a small child to be called names, starve and freeze on the streets and do nothing?" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Have any of you once tried to help the child?" I ask my eyes meeting those in the room, they turn their eyes away in shame. My face wrinkles in disgust as I take in these people that are far lower than us.

"What would you know? You weren't here when that thing was born!" Ken yells tears in his eyes as he tries to look past me at Naruto. Shifting my body I block his view of the boy.

"No I wasn't." I say feeling the shame of not being able to save my family.

"But I was in Kirigakure when it was known as the bloody mist. I lived through the bloodline purges. And as it stands right now you are no better than the people who killed innocents just because of the blood that flowed in their veins." I say turning my back on the sorry excuse of a ninja.

"In Uzugakure we are taught that WE fight for all of those who can't fight for themselves. Men, women, children, no matter what is inside them. They are our future! Not just in Uzugakure but Konoha as well. Hate begets hate! An eye for an eye makes the world blind! Think on those words and what your nindo means." I say turning my back on the ninja and sitting back down next to my family.

"You bitch." Ken yells pulling back his fist and letting it fly. The sound of flesh against flesh fills the air as my head turns to the left slightly. The taste of Iron fills my mouth.

"KEN!"

"ANEUE! You bastard!" Kosuke yells, Kakashi's team moves to grab Ken only for me to raise my hand and stop Kosuke from stabbing the ninja Ken in the throat with his chopsticks.

"No Kosuke." I say looking up at Ken with a split lip.

"Is that the best Uzugakure has?!" He gloats.

"A ninja who can't dodge a punch." He tonts with a wide wicked smile.

"No! Uzugakure has ninja's that stand in the way of someone trying to harm those weaker than them." I say moving just enough for Ken to see Ai and Naruto behind me.

"If I had moved you would have hit one of the two young clan heads behind me. One is not a ninja and the other is a genin, by the way." I say only for Nariko to add.

"As it stands you hit the head of the Okami clan and mei to the Sandaime Uzukage." He says taking a drink of his tea before reaching for his chopsticks.

"Your lucky my Aneue is so nice, otherwise you could have lost your village a treaty with Uzugakure." He say giving him a cold look that only our Okaa-san mastered.

"And your life, it's time for you to leave." He says nodding to the door as our ramen is placed in front of us.

"Yeah, Come on Ken." The female ninja with him says pulling his arm. Turning they both head out the door into the night only for an Anbu to follow them. Sighing, I look back at my family to see Nariko eating his ramen ignoring me. Ai looks up at me with an adoring look while Kosuke and Naruto have stars in his eyes. Lifting my hand I flood my lip with healing chakra before placing my hand in my lap.

"Did you really mean that?" Naruto says looking up at us.

"Mean what?" I ask taking a bit of my beef and mushroom ramen.

"About Uzugakure protecting everyone? Is that true?" He asks looking up at me with wide hopeful eyes. Softing my face, I reach over and ruffle his hair like Onii-san and Shadow once did to me.

"Yes it's true. You know how Konoha has the will of fire. We have the will of the whirling tides. Our will is to protect those in the center and carry them, so they can achieve things my generation could only dream of." I say before turning and looking at my other cousin.

"Hey Kakashi are you and your team going to sit over there and watch us or are you going to join us and get to know your family?" I yell watching him and his two younger teammates flinch on being made.

"Man you have me at a disadvantage, Mika-Chan. You seem to know me but I don't remember you." He says standing up with his team following and sitting next to us. Smiling over at his covered face I can't help but to reach up and pat his head like I did all those years ago.

"Don't worry little cousin, it will come back to you. After all I kept my promise." I say only for his hand to grasp my wrist and his eye to narrow.

"What promise." He asks.

"One that you will remember in time." I say as he tightens his hold on my wrist before he lets go and puts on a fake smile I can see through.

"Goman, I seem to be forgetting a lot of things Mi-chan." He says scratching the back of his head. Smiling, I look over at his two companions.

"Aw how cute are your teammates!" I say before getting up and grabbing a little Itachi and rubbing my cheek against his.

"I could just take you three home with me." I say letting him go to get a good look at him then turn to Tenzo and do the same thing.

"Has Kashi-baka been taking care of you two? Are you eating well? Things other than food pills I mean?" I ask meeting their eyes.

"Um." Tenzo says look at Kakashi for help, while Itachi looks away from my eyes.

"Oh no. You're in trouble, cousin." Nariko say leaning his head on his hand to watch us with a laughing smile on his face.

"Kashi-baka" I say standing tall and looking over at him with a twitching, calm smile.

"Scary, Aneue is scary." Kosuke says covering Naruto's eyes.

"H-hai Mi-Chan." He says stuttering when he meets my eyes.

"We, dear cousin need to have a talk about proper food for you growing boys." I say taking in his own form not missing how he looks slightly dead inside. Sighing, I walk slowly over to him as if approaching a wild animal. Patting his shoulder I nod before sitting back down.

"Eat as much as you guys want I'll buy, oh and be at our room first thing in the morning I'll make you breakfast so I know you have eaten. Kakashi, Tenzo, Naruto you can stay over if you like. Ninja barracks are not the nicest things, I remember that." I say remembering the room my team had to all share in Kiri.

"Really, I can stay with you guys! And have all the ramen I want!" Naruto yells in happiness that it makes me worry about him.

"Of Course sweet heart. Anything you want, Aneue will get for you." I say only for my ototo's to chime in.

"Thats right and Onii-san with get you whatever you want too!" Kosuke says with a proud smile puffing up his little chest. Turning to look over at Kakashi I meet his cold, hard, black eye with my own warm blue ones. Smiling I reach over and grasp his shoulder causing him to nod in understanding before he turns to his dinner. Hours later, I have little Naruto tucked into bed in between Ai and Kosuke.

"Aneue we're not going to leave Naruto here all alone are we?" Kosuke asks looking up at me eyes full of fear, shaking my head I tuck him back under his blankets.

"No ototo, I will not allow Naru-kun to be alone without family ever again. I'll speak to the Hokage tomorrow about this." I say leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Get some sleep. I want you, Nariko, and Ai to watch over Naru tomorrow." Getting up I head to the door sliding it open, I pause as Kosuke whispers out.

"I love you, Okaa-san." Sliding the door close behind me I walk down the hallway to the main room plopping down on the couch, I ignore everyone in the room as I rest my head in my hands, feeling my failures creeping up on me. The faces of my Okaa-san, Otou-san, and Onii-san fill my mind.

'Am I doing right by my family?' I wonder wishing I still had shadow to confide in.

'You are doing what you believe is right, little wolf. Your ototo's and so many others are alive because of what you have done.' Ori voice rings in my head like the calming voice of my Okaa-san.

'Stop whining! You plan to save others right? Well, get to it! You're the Yondaime Uzukage right? Prove it! And stop wallowing in your pain! Look where that got your cousin Nagato!" Min growls out in a gruffer voice that reminds me of a Otou-san.

"Aneue?" Nariko's voice brings me out of my thoughts as his hand rests on my back.

"Are you alright?" He asks with eyes full of concern.

"Nariko-kun do you remember Haha, ChiChi, and Ani?" I ask meeting his eyes only for his to wrinkle in confusion. Leaning back on the couch he closes his eyes before answering.

"Not alot, just bits and pieces. Like Haha's vibrant red hair and her blue eyes. The way she would get so mad at you for sword fighting with Ani." He chuckles.

"Chichi's proud smile with everything we did. How Chichi could be so silly even though he was a samurai lord."

"Do you remember the time we put hot peppers in his soup when he was sick because one of the older ladies from the village said it would burn out the sickness?" I chuckle as Nariko starts to full out laugh.

"Yeah, and Otou-san was so proud that we made him something he ate the whole pot just to make us happy." He says with a wide sad smile.

"Rinku-nii-san's kind nature, how he always wanted to make a world where all ninja and samurai could live in peace." Nariko says causing my smile to falter.

"What happened to the Okami clan?" Tenzo asks tilting his head to the side as he watches us.

"I received word that all of the Okami were killed in a raid." Kakashi states with a neutral tone.

"Is that what he said?" I chuckle.

"Well it's a good thing we made him face punishment in the war of Fangs." I say standing up.

"Our clan, Kakashi, was murdered by a mad man who had a vendetta against our Otou-san." I growl letting him chew on that as I pace back and forth behind the couch.

"Otou-san allowed Uzumaki survivors to hide in Iron then married our Okaa-san. But because Otou-san married not just a Uzumaki but a well know ninja, that samurai felt he contaminated our bloodline. He instigated a coup against our Otou-san, and killed everyone in our home. Men, women, children, clan members, and villagers. No one was safe that night, we barely escaped because of Rinku-onii-san and Hana. Then, that monster tracked us for days as we tried to flee the country and had our six-teen year old Ani commit seppuku in front of us." I growl out, glaring at our cousin.

"I was eight years old, Nariko what six, and little Kosuke was two! I was forced to take my Ototo's and run! Do you know how hard it was for a child to raise and keep two young children no babies, safe?" I ask stepping in front of him, I meet his eyes with a hard glare.

"Aneue, that's not all of it. I overheard him an Otou-san one day, he wanted to have you married into his house. Otou-san told him no, he actually had plan to marry you to the Hatake clan when you were old enough, to join our clans again." Nariko says looking from me to Kakashi.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not marrying either one of them." I growl out meeting Kakashi's coal eye.

"I can't marry anyone who wouldn't step up and take care of their sensei's child." I say leaning away from him.

"Aneue, that's a low blow." Nariko says standing up and pulling me away from Kakashi. Jerking my arm away I go to the window.

"I'm getting some air." I say before jumping out the window into the cool night.

-Nariko's pov-

Sighing, I turn away from the window to meet Kakashi's haunted look.

'Great job, Aneue!' I think in anger before calming down.

"She didn't mean that, Kakashi-kun. She's just really upset." I say sitting back down on the couch to look at the three boys.

"I understand the death of family has her upset but hasn't that been eight years ago? I don't understand." Tenzo says looking so confused.

"It's not just that. For aneue every death weighs on her conscious." I say looking out the window.

"She never got the best training to handle death like Kosuke and I received in Uzu. Our Otou-san taught her to value life in the way of a true samurai. She was never meant to be a ninja like Kosuke and myself." I say watching the moon.

"She was just thrown into the mix and had no choice but to adapt or we all would have died. That first year after our clan's massacre, she became something else. She lost all sense of being human and became something to be feared. If it wasn't for her team, I don't think my Aneue would even be here or at least stable right now." I say turning to meet their eyes.

"So she's unstable." Itachi says looking out the window.

"And she's running around Konoha." Tenzo says next jumping to his feet.

"My aneue is not unstable. She's the safest person for anyone to be around." I argue stepping in front of them.

"After everything aneue has been through, what she's seen and done. She chooses to help people not harm them. She constantly throws herself in harm's way to keep everyone around her safe." I say watching Kakashi think it over.

"Why would Mika-san put herself in danger? Does she not have self preservation instincts." Itachi asks with a worried look in his eyes.

"She's trying to make a world so Kosuke, Ai, Naruto and the the children like them don't have to be like us." I say motioning to all four of us startling all three of them.

"Do you know how many people Aneue was forced to kill in the third shinobi war? How many people she was ordered to kill in the clan purges when the Mizukage lost it?" I ask watching their faces darkin at this new information.

"That's why we're here. Aneue is trying to help Konoha, not just because our Hime loved it so, but because of all the children who shouldn't have to end up like us." I say remembering the letters she would write Oji-san durning the war as she fought on two fronts and tried to stay hidden from Madara.

"She dwells on her guilt." Kakashi says

"That will lead her to death."

"It has made her stronger!" I argue.

"She says because of those people lost, she has to try harder and do better everyday so that no more lives are lost needlessly! My aneue doesn't even kill unless she is forced to! Can you say the same? Any of you? I know I can't. If anything maybe we should try to be more like her and try to put some good back into the world so full of darkness. Try to follow the old samurai code like she tries so hard to do."

-Mika's Pov-

'I hope I wasn't to harsh on Kakashi.' I think sneaking through the streets of Konoha.

'Well, I think the boy needed to hear it from someone else. From what we've seen from your past self's memories your life was just as hard and tragic as his. Yet you chose to rise above and change the world while he hides in Anbu not taking responsibility for his actions." Ori says in a soft tone as I slip past an anbu patrol silently, and head towards the disciples headquarters in the trading district.

"If the boy can't man up, and see that he needs to rejoin the living world then he is not worth the pedestal you put him on." Min growls causing me to stop as anger for Kakashi flood me.

'He is just a boy, who lost everyone he loved at an early age. He didn't even know his cousins still breathed. In fact the Hatake clan does not have the same oathe the Okami clan does. Plus not only that, but he has not lived two lifetimes with similar maternal figures that taught how family was so important. So cut my little cousin some slack! He just needs his shoushi to help him out. And drag him out of the shadows by his silver hair if I have to.' I think back to the spirits as they laugh at my defence.

"See little one, he will be fine as long as he has you by his side."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Ori is right. You have already saved that Silver pup and his foolish friend."

'It's not enough Minori, we have to save as many of the Uchiha clan as we can. Danzo is going to kill them off like he allowed the Uzumaki clan and the original Akatsuki to be massacred. Not only that but we get to play with Kumo and save little Hinata. Shadow had such a soft spot for that child.' I think spotting the crimson, royal blue, black, and white flowers painted on the side of a bath house. Sliding open the door I'm greeted by a short old woman with white hair pulled back in a tight bun. Her cane clicks against the stone floor and makes my spine straighten unctuously as she approaches me. Her dark chocolate eyes look me over from head to toe before she opens her mouth.

"About time you showed up, Alpha." She says with a wide laughing smile.

"Rena!" I laugh throwing my arms around the frail looking woman.

"It has been too long tell me everything that I've missed." I say taking her arm keeping up appearances and helping her to her room. Passing a few young women Rena barks out an order.

"We're closed! Get everyone out of here! We have an honored guest that has traveled far! Also one of you get Shisui Uchiha!" She yells in her gruff tone. Causing me to flinch.

"Really, oba-chan. You don't have to be so mean to the poor girls." I say as we enter her office.

"Please Mi, if I'm not rough on them then they will let everyone walk all over them." She says taking a seat on a cushion on the floor, following her example I sit across from her.

"I see you finally got away from your anbu babysiters. What do you think of this shit hole so far? Not much better then Kiri is it?" She asks taking out a bottle of sake from the bookshelf behind her.

"I've noticed that. Danzo has eyes everywhere." I growl as she hands me a cup of sake.

"Yep, we have to tread carefully. Some of our people have reported being followed by faceless anbu, their home and things have been broken into and searched." She says gulping down her cup only to refill it.

"Is that why Naruto is running around without protection?" I say sipping my own cup and meeting her eyes.

"The war hawk is trying to get his hands on him. That's why it was so important you came not as The Okami but a Mika Okami, cousin of naruto. He needs his family to protect him, that seems to be the only thing the fucking council will listen to." She says pausing to take another drink of her sake.

"The lighting pack has also sent reports that Kumo is going to try to steal the Byakugan during the peace talks. What better way to get the council on your side then to save the Hyuuga clan." She says looking down at her cup.

"It's not just about the council, Kumo would steal a child just to get a kekkei genkai something I will not allow. Also, it will feel good to get back at Kumo. I might even be able to figure out what artifacts they took from Uzushiogakure and get them back." I say looking over at the door before it opens.

"Come in Shisui, and stop acting like a ghost! I'm old, not blind." Rena yells causing the door to slide open and reveal the man/ boy I'm willing to jump into fire to save.

"Goman, Rena Obaa-chan I was just so nervous meeting an Alpha from the traveling packs that I was afraid to open the door." Looking him over a soft smile pulls at my lips at his short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair. Dark eyes with defined eyelashes that would make a girl jealous, meet my blue ones. A broad nose, square jaw, and fair skin almost like milk has me in awe of the Uchiha beauty.

"You're the Uchiha that joined us?" I ask looking him over again before meeting his eyes.

"Hai, I'm Shisui Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you, Okami Mika." He says with a formal bow.

"Please don't do that. I'm not sure what your thought in your clan but we are equals here. You bow to no one." I say causing him to pause before straightening back up.

"Of course, Mika-san." He says with a wide smile and closed eyes that make him look so cute.

"I must say if all the males of your clan all look as you and Itachi do I'm terrified to look upon the females." I say watching him freeze before a muscle twitches in his shoulder.

"You know Itachi-kun?"

"I just meet him today. He's a cute young boy like yourself, little one." I say with a soft smile.

"You both remind me of my Ototo's. So young to be ninja, let alone anbu. But that is the way of this world isn't it?" I ask look from Shisui to Rena.

"You know I'm anbu? How?" Shisui asks dropping his nice act and activating his sharingan.

"Mika-Sama knows a lot of things child. But why she would put herself in danger and come here to meet you is beyond me." Rena says before standing up.

"Mika-Sama I'll be heading to bed now. Make sure the child is back before dawn, he has to report to the Hokage after all." She says hobbling to the door. Pausing in the doorway she looks back at me with a cunning smile.

"Also tell my brat of a Mago he needs to come see me." She says with a cackle before closing the door. In an instint Shisui moves to stand in front of me with a kunai drawn.

"You knew I was spying on you this whole time." He says, his eyes glowing red with his sharingan.

"Relax Shisui, I'm not here to harm you or your clan. I'm actually here to help you." I say in a calm tone taking another sip of my sake.

"Help us?! How are you going to help the Uchiha clan!" He yells.

"I know about the coup against the village and what the war hawk is forcing you and Itachi to do. It's not right that the hokage and that man are forcing you two to choose between duty and blood. I know for a fact your clan has noticed children going missing. The same thing happened to my Okaa-san's clan right before Uzushiogakure's massacre." I say allowing him to connect the dots.

"Are you saying that Danzo-Sama had something to do with Uzushiogakure's massacre and our clans missing people." He says lowering his kunai a few centimeters.

"Yes, I am. Think about it for just a moment. It's convenient that he's the hokage's friend. So everything his does is not frowned upon. Especially the root." I say meeting his eyes.

"With the Uzumaki clan we started to notice clan members going missing. First it was orphans, and people we wouldn't notice. Then unrest spread within the clan causing clan members to turn against each other and the village. As this went on the numbers slowly grew until we caught it right before the attack. Over two hundred people went missing and our clan didn't notice until it was too late to save them. Then we were almost brought to extinction." I say watching him close his eyes as he thinks it over.

"Sound familiar." I say with no emotions drinking the last of my sake.

"Even so, you have no proof that it was Danzo-Sama. "

"You're right, I don't but" I say holding up a finger.

"I will. Until then I want to show you something." I say putting my empty glass on a table across the room. Turning to look at the hesitaten boy, I sigh close my eyes before taking one of his hands.

"Shisui, I'm not going to harm you. You actually remind me of my ototo, Nariko." I say giving his arm a small tug.

"I'm not going to put you in a bad position, why do you think I allowed you to gather do much intelligence on the Disciples? I want you see us for what we are." I say watching as his eyes fade from the hellish red to his coal black color as he makes his decision. Pulling him out the door I lead him out of the bathhouse and down the street to the slums. I walk in front of Shisui, his hand held firmly in my own, down side streets and alleyways that the common public and ninja stay away from. The back ways open up to a rundown section of the village, the little house's are slowly rotting away from time. Passing one of the walls my eyes can make out an old uzumaki clan crest.

"This was the Uzumaki clan compound." He says looking around only to stop on a figure of a man coming toward us.

"Mika-Sama, Thank goodness you're here. We need your help the people here are sick and starving." He says looking only at me.

"Where are they and I'll do what I can." I say dragging Shisui behind me as the man leads us to the old clan heads home.

"This way Mika-Sama." He says opening the broken door to reveal a room full of sick men, women, and children.

"Alright, we'll start from the sickest and work our way up. Shisui!" I say snapping him out of his thoughts and tossing a scroll at him.

"Unseal that scroll. It has everything these people need to survive." I say turning my back on him and weaving my hands through signs.

"Water clone jutsu." I say making twenty clones. In an instant me and the clones are running around the building healing everyone that needed it. Kneeling next to a young woman and her child I start to heal her flu when I feel Shisui behind me.

"Mika-san why are these people not seeking help at the hospital?" He asks tilting his head in confusion causing the young woman to look up and meet his eyes.

"We did. They refused us." She says before breaking out into a coughing fit.

"Take it easy, Kari. You'll do more damage before I can heal you." I say trying to heal her faster.

"No he has to know Mika-Sama." She says meeting my eyes, hard determination fill them causing me to sigh.

"Alright." I give in causing her face to brighten before she faces Shisui again.

"Your from the Uchiha clan right?" She asks causing him to nod.

"Then you might understand. See when the third shinobi war was in full swing a lot of villages were caught in the cross fire and destroyed." She says taking a calming breath before continuing.

"The Yondaime Hokage was a kind man and allowed us survivors into the village. He gave us help when no one else would, but when he passed it stopped. Many of us refugees were forced to leave. The ones that stayed either died or started to disappear. We all thought we were going to fade out within a village that would walk past us like we were ghosts. Then our salvation came in the form of the disciples." She says before I stop her.

"Kari-chan you need to lie down now. Don't worry you and your child will be alright after a good night's sleep." I say lowering her down on her cot.

"The disciples came to us and gave us aid. They stepped in when the blank faces tried to take our children. The disciples lost many people that day." The voice of an elderly man chimes in.

"But I will never forget the way they stood up against the Faceless with their swords drawn like true samurai of old and yelled out "We defend those who cannot defend themselves! You take another step towards these people you will have open war within this village! WE are many!" After that the faceless left leaving the children behind." He says before standing up and hobbling over to us with his cane.

"So tell me, boy, Why haven't the Uchiha police helped us or heard our cries? Are we not worth their time?" He asks meeting Shisui's eyes with hard green ones.

"No that's not it." Shisui says a look of horror and confusion on his young face.

"Then what?" The man says his face falling into a frown.

"I've never heard anything about this. If the others knew-" Shisui says only to be cut off.

"They wouldn't care! We are outsiders." The old man says hooking the handle of his cane around the back of Shisui's neck.

"You are one of the few that do. So tell me boy, what are you going to do?" He says searching his eyes before nodding his head at what he finds and letting him go.

"Come Shisui, it is time we go." I say walking past the old man on the way to the door.

"Mika-sama, watch your back." The old man says as I pass him. Pausing I place one of my hands on his shoulder as I meet his eyes before heading out the door into the night. Stopping outside the door my eyes drift up to the night sky.

'What are you thinking Mika-chan?' Ori's voice floats in my head as I feel their presence around me.

'What if we kill Danzo now. How much damage would that stop from happening? How many young ones would be saved from his brainwashing?' I ask them only for Min to roar out

'We are not strong enough to face Danzo right now. As you said when we take him we have to do it right and get proof for not only our village but theirs that he is a traitor. If you kill him now they will see it as an act of war.' Sighing I agree with them.

'I know I just wish we could save everyone.' I think back as Shisui steps out behind me.

"Mika-Sama" He says causing me to turn and meet his confused face. Jerking my head to the right I lead him away from the slums and back to the bath house.

"How could the Hokage allow this to happen with in our walls?" Shisui whispers.

"He does not allow it to happen young one. Their are too many people grasping for power in this village." I say slowing down to walk beside him.

"The old ways that the villages are run on no longer work Shisui." I say my eyes scanning around us for unwanted ears.

"In Uzugakure, our Uzukage has made us an united village. Their is no difference between a villager and shinobi. All know how to defend themselves, along with other things." I say as my eyes find a Kumo Nin heading into one of the late night tea shops.

"We are no longer separated by clans. Yes their are clan grounds like yours but we they are just housing units. All children clan or not are taught the same things. Their is no difference between us." I say only for Shisui to grab my arm causing me to look at him.

"So the civilians of your village know ninjutsu. How? Not everyone has chakra." He states grabbing his arm I lead him into the shop, sitting at a table where I can keep my eyes on the Kumo Nin I answer his question.

"Your right not everyone has chakra. So we teach them other ways to survive. Tell me Shisui what do you know of Uzushiogakure's fighting style or the samurai way?" I ask only to watch his face crease in puzzlement.

"Not much, Samurai learned to use what chakra they have to repel ninja, while Uzushiogakure's ninja were famed for their guerilla warfare and brute strength." He says his eyes meeting mine before they widen in surprize as it dawns on him.

"That's right, we didn't teach them to fight off ninja. We taught them to survive until someone can get to them, or drive them off." I say waving a server down and ordering us some tea as I keep track of the Kumo nin.

"Why?" He asks taking a sip of his tea once it arrives.

"Because we don't want another repeat of our home land. Everyone in our village helps each other, their is no one job for a clan like here. We all fight, farm, learn, and die together. One clan, one people, one nation." I say before drinking my tea.

"What's that mean?" Shisui asks as a smile makes its way across my lips.

"Our Yondaime said it during their introduction speech when they became the Uzukage. It means everyone in our nation is part of our clan, our family so we have to look after each other because no one else will." I say watching as the Kumo nin stands up to leave.

"Well it's getting late Shisui-kun. "I say standing up and placing some money on the table.

"Get home safely young one, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again real soon." I say with a wide smile reaching over to ruffle his soft hair before turning to leave.

"Mika-san" He calls as I wave over my shoulder before disappearing after the Kumo nin.

Following in the shadows I watch the Kumo nin dart around hiding from the Anbu as he slinks to the Hyuuga clan grounds. Staying back in the shadows I wait as he sneaks in to grab Hinata. Doing a few hand signs I signal my team.

'So are we going to just wait here?' Ori asks thumping their tail in my mind.

'From the memories Shadow left us, Kumo is going to kidnap Hinata then her father will come and save her killing the Kumo Nin. Kumo will demand the body of a hyuga, and the village will give them Hizashi as payment instead of standing up for their people.' I think keeping track of the chakra's around me.

'So what do you plan to do about it little wolf?' Min asks pawing at the ground of my mind ready to fight. Smiling I look up as I feel Ai, Kosuke, and Nariko at my sides.

'We are going to stop the Kumo nin when he gets out and save Hizashi, Hinata, Neji, and the Hyuuga clan. Then they will have to give us their support so Naruto can have clan members to teach him.' I think as my team hides in the shadows around me. We wait for what feels like hours only for the Kumo nin to jump over the fence and take off down the street. Waving my hand I allow my team mates to chase the nin as I lag behind judging how they work together. Nariko takes point pulling out his shoge hook in a quick motion he throws out the ring at the end wrapping the chain around the ninja's neck bringing him to a stop. In a flash he throws another loop around his body trapping his arms to his sides. Slowing to a stop, I watch as Kosuke and Ai appear around the ninja. Kosuke's eyes flash amber reflecting the light of the crescent moon as he hits his pressure points with sebon freezing all movement and chakra flow in his body before taking a little Hinata out of his arms. Ai steps up next activating her Ketsuryugan, her eyes turning redder than fresh spilled blood.

"Okay Ai, keep him in your genjutsu until Mika says other wise." Nariko says before looking over at Kosuke.

"How's the Hyuuga, Kosuke?" He says keeping his chain around the Kumo nin.

"She fine, captain. Just unconscious." Kosuke says just as Hiashi and his clan mates show up followed by some Anbu. Drawing their weapons I watch closely as they turn on my team ready to fight them.

"Hand over the Clan heir!" An Anbu says gripping his kunini tightly ready to kill my family. Stepping out of the shadows I stand between my team and the Konoha ninja. Giving them an unimpressed look I open my mouth.

"Nariko report." I say with no emotion.

"Hai!" He yells holding his chain tighter.

"Our reports were correct! Kumo staged a peace treaty to kidnap the young Hyuuga heir. We were able to stop any blood shed and keep the Hyuuga from harming themselves. The young heir is not harmed, only unconscious. Also this is their head ninja Sensi! He will have information on the stolen artifacts for Uzushiogakure. Ai is keeping him complacent." He says drawing the ninja's eyes to our young Ai.

"A Chinoike!"

"Part of Uzushiogakure?" The murmurs from the Hyuuga fill my ears as I wave over Hiashi.

"Your Hiashi Hyuuga Hinata's father, come get your child and take her home." I say stepping out of his way only to growl as the others start to move.

"I did not say the rest of you could move! This scum is now a prisoner of Uzushiogakure until I speak to your Hokage and the Kumo delegates on this matter. Now, unless you want me to hand over a dead body. I suggest you go get them and we hold a council now!" I say tossing a scroll at Nariko. In seconds he has the Kumo nin sealed inside the scroll where no one but use can touch him. Allowing Hiashi to grab Hinata, he stops in front of me nodding his head in gratitude I watch as he and the Hyuuga clan head back to their compound and a few Anbu disappeared to get the Hokage before I turn to my team.

"Nariko, you, Kosuke, and Ai go get Naruto and meet us at the Hokage Tower." I say watching the Anbu.

"Hai Aneue." He says before they disappear to grab our cousin. Turning my back to the Anbu I head to the Hokage tower holding the scroll with our prisoner sealed inside.

-hokage tower-

"What is the meaning of this!" A Kumo nin yells slamming his fist onto the table.

"Is this how Konoha treats fellow shinobi who are here to sign a peace treaty!" A loud voice booms in the room as the Hokage takes a drag of his pipe.

"I'm just as shocked as you to be summoned in the middle of the night." A councilor says looking over at the Hokage only for Hiashi to burst through the doors followed closely by his brother Hizashi.

"How dare you send a spy to kidnap my daughter and next head of the Hyuuga clan!" He yells turning to look at the Hokage.

"They are lying scum who came here to steal our kekkei genkai!"

"How dare you accuse us when you have no proof and our head ninja is missing!" The Kumo nin yells just as Mika walks through the doors followed closely by her team, a young Naruto and Konoha Anbu.

-Mika's Pov-

"I have proof that what Hiashi says is true." Taking out a scroll I hand it over to an Anbu, I watch as he takes the scroll and breaks the seal.

"We received intelligence from a reliable source that Kumogakure was going to stage an alliance to steal the kekkei genkai of the Hyuuga clan. A young child nonetheless." I say causing all eyes turn to me.

"You planted spies in Kumogakure?! Who the fuck are you! What village are you from!" The Kumo ninja demands allowing his chakra to leak out trying to scare me causing my team to surround me and Naruto in an instint.

"We are a ghost from your past! We hail from the village YOUR village tried to destroy and bathed our streets in our clan mates blood!" I yell stepping past my team and allowing the light to illuminate my head band.

"After all nothing can stop the whirling tides!" I growl out allowing my own heavy chakra to cover the kumo nin's own. My eyes take in every slight twitch as my chakra weighs on his own and beats it down with is mass.

"We sent spies into every nation that had a part to play in our slaughter to find our artifacts that you have stolen from us. Coming across your dirty laundry was a bonus for the Yondaime."

"What exactly was stolen from Uzugakure that made your Uzukage so desperate to retrieve and risk open war?" The Hokage asks putting down his scroll and looking at me with hard, cold, judging eyes.

"Our clan scrolls! Forbidden jutsu that would kill any except those of the Uzumaki bloodline if they tried to use it. Our bloodline charts. Weapons, Fuinjutsu scrolls! Our clans life's work! And any of our own clan members, or the bodies of our dead." I say before smiling a sharp, jagged smile.

"Those are the things that were stolen from us. The Yondaime cares a lot for the people and families still unaccounted for." I say before straightening my back and looking at Ai.

"Ai report what the head Kumo ninja told you about our missing people that they kidnaped."

"Hai! Kumogakure kidnapped thirteen families on the run from Uzugakure and took them prisoner. Once they were in the village they proceed to do experiments on the adults and children. Things that even we wouldn't do to our enemies. In the end only four of the original thirteen were left alive where they were forced to breed with kumo nin like animals." She says turning a hateful glare on the Kumo nin.

"None survived."

"That is not true!" He says sweating filling the air with his nervousness.

"And they would have done the same to the Hyuuga clan heir if we wouldn't have intervened." I finish.

"LIES! How dare you, you bitch! And kidnapping our head ninja while we're here for a peace treaty! This will be war!"

"With who? Who would you start a war with? Konoha? Or the might of Uzugakure? If you decide to start a war with Konoha even though we have our problems, Uzugakure WILL stand beside them and WE WILL force you back inside your borders." I yell pointing at the man to get my point across.

"Who are you to make such claims for your Uzukage? I bet the cowered won't even back up your claim." He says with a smile thinking he has won.

"I am one of the three tides of Uzugakure. I am directly under the Uzukage and I speak for them here! Uzugakure does not make promises we don't keep!" I say

"For the wrongs you have caused MY village, WE demand you give us back our people! So all the dead you have dishonored so they can be put to rest properly!" I say meeting the man's eyes.

"Everything you stole from my people, we will have returned to us! YOU will also sign the peace treaty with Konoha." I growl out as the Hokage takes a drag of his pipe and sighing heavily as my Uzumaki temper starts to take hold.

"And if we don't comply with your demands?" He asks with a smirk thinking he has won causing me to burst out in laughter.

"You really think we don't have backup plans to deal with you "five great nations"? Do you think we are daft? I was a plant in Kirigakure and I was able to bring them to their knees while saving four of their Noble clans that were treated like scum. I fought in the war of fangs and personally taught our daimyo to be a shinobi. We brought together many clans that were on the brink of extinction and helped them to prosper! YOU and your village is nothing compared to us. You might have an army to fight us but here's something you should remember. Those of us in Uzugakure, are strong enough to fight, and we remember! We remember the bloodbaths and slaughter of our people. Now, we all have a village and home that gave us something no other would. People who understand and won't stand for it anymore! You push us and I will activate the seals on the artifacts you stole. Then guess what happens." I say pausing for effect.

"They go boom." I say moving my hands away from my body like a mushroom cloud as I shout the boom.

"I really hope you don't have them some where important. After all the explosion is big enough that it could destroy a village." I say allowing my face to go blank.

"You wouldn't. All that talk about saving lives you're a weakling like these Konoha shinobi." He says only for me to lash out and put a kunai in his thigh causing the Konoha shinobi to jump up around me.

"YOU crazy bitch!"

"Mika-San that was uncalled for!" The Hokage yells standing up followed closely by his council members.

"Here's the thing you people don't really understand, I was trained to be a monster by three of the seven swordsman of the mist. Just because we value life in Uzugakure does not mean I can not and will not kill you if it means the survival of Konoha and my village." I say pulling my hand back and looking over at Ai.

"You can release it now." I say watching as the Kumo nin grabs his leg as the genjutsu is released while everyone else in the room looks on shocked.

"When did she?" A councilor asks gulping.

"Now that was nothing compared to was a jonin Chinoike can do." I say watching the fear in the Kumo ninja's eyes.

"Now sign the treaty with Konoha and Uzugakure, take your head ninja and leave." I growl.


	28. Chapter 28: deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile I was working on this chapter when we suffered a loss in my family. My grandmother passed in december and I just haven't really felt the need to write. I'm almost done with collage no too so updates will be inconsistent. I hope to have the next chapter done in two weeks hopefully. I'm also in need of a beta reader or just someone to bounce ideas off of for this story if anyone is interested please massage me. Also let me know what you think, and as alway thanks for reading~Mika3451

 

-Chapter 28: deals-

-Nariko’s pov-

  
  


I watch My aneue as she force's the Kumo shinobi into a corner until he has no choice but to comply with her demands. Feeling a small hand grab my own and tug I look down to meet the wide blue eyes of Naruto.

 

“Nariko-nii, what is Aneue doing?” He asks in a soft voice trying to keep the others from noticing him only to fail as the Kumo delegates leave.

 

“Why is that boy here!?” A councilor says looking from Naruto and I to my Aneue.

 

“He is my cousin, and the next head of the Uzumaki clan.” Aneue says in a calm flat tone.

“For our truce to work, the Uzukage demands that the Uzumaki clan either take the boy back home with us” She says only for the counselors to get angry and the old lady to interrupt her.

 

“How dare you!!”

 

“Or we be allowed to have a part of our clan, ten to fifteen members, be allowed to live in this village with Naruto. The boy has a family and deserves to be raised by them, and be taught the ways of his clan by actual clan members who know what they are doing.” She says in a sharp tone as she looking at each person in the room before she pulls out the scroll she wrote with our new treaty. Placing it on the table in between the hokage and herself she meets his dark eyes with her own bright ones.

 

“You will see Hokage-Sama that this treaty benefits Konoha more than my village. With our request to raise Naruto as he should be raised, our clan will teach your village fuinjutsu. Two of our eldest will be here to train Naruto and any others of any clan or background that fit the standards for our fighting style, jutsu, and healing styles. Plus with our villages united you will get all of our trade, and any teams or members you see fit will be allowed in Uzugakure to visit or to stay as long as you wish.” She says placing her feet shoulder width apart, her shoulders square as she clasps her hands behind her back. The same way she stands when she talks to Oji-san about the village.

 

“Why would your Uzukage go so far for a child he has never meet?” The Hokage asks looking over the scroll and pausing at all the clan seals on the bottom.

 

“Our Uzukage doesn't have to meet Naruto to love him. He is family, just as all the lost members of our clans. As the Yondaime would say, one clan, one people, one nation. We would do anything for the Yondaime just as the Yondaime would do anything and everything for us.”

 

“How can we trust your Uzukage if we don’t even know who they are? Let alone if they are man or woman?” A councilor says straightening his back. Holding my breath I watch as my Aneue’s eyes meet the counselors before going back to the Hokage.

 

“What I say never leaves this room, for it will put all of us in grave danger.” She says before placing her hand on the table between the hokage and herself and activities the seals painted on her fingertips keeping all unwanted ears out of the room.

“The Yondaime Uzukage has many enemies that would do anything to harm then after all they started the uprising in Kirigakure.” She says meeting the Hokage’s eyes.

“Yes, our Yondaime was trained in the bloody mist they are also the youngest to ever hold the Title of Uzukage. They regret that they couldn't meet any of you in person or tell you who they are but for the safety off all involved they choose to send me and my team instead. Once the truce is made and Konoha has proven they are our allies will they reveal themself.” Aneue says keeping her eyes locked with the Hokage.

 

“I understand.” The Hokage say leaning back in his seat and taking a puff of his pipe.

“Answer me this Mika-Sama why does this treaty have all the clan seals on the bottom if it's a treaty between kages?” He asks watching Aneue.

 

“Thats easy Hokage-Sama, any treaty made with any village or nation has to be approved by the whole village, all clans, and our Daimyo. Each clan head reads over the copy and if they agree they sign with their clan crest. Many of the clans disagreed with this treaty and just wanted to demand that you hand over our Clan heir, even if it meant open war. But our Yondaime told them that we all just got out of the war of fangs, and they didn't want the new generation to be shaped by it like the rest of us were. But that does not mean we won’t if we have no other choice.” Aneue explains looking over each person in the room.

“Now if you would please call a meeting and discuss this with the rest of your village and clans so I can send an answer I would greatly appreciate it Hokage-sama.” She says bowing her head. Silence hangs in the room for what feels like hours before the Hokage stands up with a nod and leaves the room with everyone except us following. Once the room is empty I turn and look at my Aneues eyes.

 

“What now?” I voice

 

“We wait.” Hours pass and Ai, Kosuke, and Naruto sit on the floor with their backs against the wall, leaning against each other in their sleep. Leaning against the wall I keep my eyes on the little ones as Aneue leans on the other side of them. Then finally the Hokage enters the room with his Anbu. Holding Aneue’s eyes he looks her up and down before he removes the pipe from his lips.

 

“We agree to your Uzukage’s terms, Mika-sama.” He says before Aneue breaks out in a relieved smile.

 

-Mika’s pov-

 

After speaking to the Hokage and waiting five days for the chosen members of the Uzumaki clan to arrive, I leave Konoha with Naruto in the loving hands of our Uzumaki clan mates. My brothers team heads back to Uzugakure with Chameleon promising to visit Naruto as so as they can, while Reaper and myself take the long route to Sunagakure were we plan on taking the next step with our most trusted alley. We meet up with Zabuza, Kimimaro, and Haku for their first mission. Running through the hot sweltering sand I feel relief when the large stone walls of Sunagakure enter our line of sight.

 

“Halt!” A light male voice calls as a puppet master lands in front of us, along with a few ambu posted to guard the entrance.

“Who are you and what brings you here!” The man demands causing Zabuza’s hand to twitch for his sword. Meeting his eyes from the corner of mine I look back at the puppet master before answering. My eyes take in his shorter form, choppy blonde hair, and dark eyes.

 

“We're here to meet with the kazekage.” I say holding out all our paperwork, taking a moment the man reads it over before lifting his face and meeting my eyes with his own shocked ones.

 

“Yondaime Uzukage, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.” The puppet master says after handing over our paperwork and stepping out of our way with a slight bow and allowing us in to the pass.

“And you brought young ones with you.” He says his eyes zooming in on Haku and Kimimaro.

 

“Yes they are my most precious students.” I say with a fond smile rubbing the tops of both of their heads.

“That will not be a problem will it.” I say stepping between the ninja and my two students.

 

“Of course not Uzukage.” He says keeping a straight face.

“If you’ll follow me.” Following the ninja through the small gap cut through the stone walls that open up into the village of Sunagakure. The dome like building made of molded sand and sandstone give life to the barren desert.

 

“Wow Mika-Sensei, this village is so different from ours.” Haku says in an awed voice making the puppet master puff up with pride at the praise.

 

“This way, Uzukage.” He says leading us to the center of the village where the kazekage’s tower stands. On our way we pass a training ground where a young boy with vibrant red hair that reminds me of my Okaa-san’s stands all alone with the same look that my two boys had. My feet plant themselves in the sand as I keep my eyes locked on the lonely child failing notice the others stopping to look at me with concern before following my eyes.

“Uzukage-sama?” the nin asks before following my eyes only for his voice to fill with disgust.

“Oh that boy. Don't worry about that one Uzukage, he's the kazekage’s demon son. Come let us continue.” He says only for a stone to go flying at the child no older than my dear, sweet boys. Flaring my chakra I appear in front of the boy with a small gust of wind, catching the rock and throwing it back lodging it into the side of a building two centimeters from the offinders head. My wolf eyes meet all those that are lined up to harm the child that I keep safe firmly behind my back, taking a deep breath I yell out.

 

“How dare you! Attacking your Kazekage’s son! A child no older than four! You should be ashamed of yourself.” I growl out glaring at all the shocked faces before turning around and kneeling before the child with a soft motherly smile as the deep feelings of love and affection my past self had wash over me as well as the longing to give a new life to this sweet baby boy. My amber eyes fade back to their ocean blue as they meet awed seafoam green eyes with black rings around them.

“Don't worry little one, I'll keep you safe.” I say with a wide Uzumaki smile as I rest my hand on his soft hair and ruffle it affectionately.

 

“A-arigato. Um what's your name lady?” He whispers in a soft voice that makes me want to cuddle him close and never let him go.

 

“Mika-San!” The Ninja yells running to me, only to stop some feet away. Haku and Kimimaro run past him to my side to meet the little one.

 

“Sensei, who is this?” Haku asks as Kimimaro keeps an eye on him staying at my side ready to guard me if the need should arise.

 

“oh well I'm not sure Haku. He hasn't told me his name yet.” I chuckle turning to look back at the boy I know, who is blushing.

 

“Oh I - I'm Gaara, it's nice to meet you.” He says with such a cute smile. ‘My god he's so cute. It's no wonder Halle loved him so.’ I think only for Ori to agree.

 

“Well Gaara-kun I'm Mika Okami, and these two are my precious students, Haku and Kimimaro.” I say with a wide smile only for Zabuza to clear his throat behind me.

“Oh the tall one with the bandages around his face is Zabuza, my teammate and the anbu with the lizard mask is chameleon.” I say pointing behind me at them in turn.

 

“Mika we have to go, you have a meeting with the Kazekage.” Chameleon says while Zabuza just watches me interacting with Gaara. I watch as Gaara’s face falls and he starts to toe at the sand as that lonely look fills his eyes again giving them that dead look both my boys once had.

 

“Hey Gaara-kun do you think you can show us to the Kazekage’s tower?” I say as our guide to jump in with a

 

“But Mika-Sama” Only to be silenced with a hard look from Zabuza.

 

“But isn't that ninja showing you the way?” Gaara asks with a confused tilt of his head and his eyes filling with life once again.

 

“Well can I tell you a secret Gaara-kun?” I ask only for him to nod and lean closer to me.

“I need someone to play with my boys here. They will be so board in a meeting and I think you three will be the best of friends.” I say leaning back with a big smile.

 

“Really?” He asks his eyes lighting up as I nod my head.

 

“Really.” I say before holding my hand out to Gaara.

“Lead the way Gaara-kun.” slowly reaching out he takes my hand in his own little one. Then with a hesitant pause he leads us to the Kazekage tower leaving a upset and confused puppet master behind.

  
  


-Haku’s pov-

 

Standing next to Mika-sensei I meet the seafoam green eyes of Gaara that looked so much like mine and Kimimaro’s before Mika-sensei found us. Smiling what I hope is a kind smile, I wave at Gaara only for him to blush and hide his face behind Sensei’s leg. Sensei’s kind laugh and gentle smile light up her face as she ruffles his hair before continuing on. Walking into the Kazekage’s building Gaara clings more to Mika-sensei’s kimono tail as the ninja stare at him with hate filled eyes. Sensing the hostility from the other ninja Kimimaro and I move to place Gaara in the center of us while Zabuza-sensei moves right behind me his eyes uncaring but the settle twitch of his hand shows how worried he is. Slowly reaching out I offer my hand to him.

 

“I’m kinda scared of all this people.” I whisper in a voice loud enough for our little group to hear. 

“Will you hold my hand?” I ask giving him a pleading look with my large brown eyes, a blush over takes his face before he nods and hold my hand. Finally coming to the Kazekage’s door we all stop as Gaara’s movements come to a halt, gripping my hand tighter, I squeeze back as his unease fills me. Looking over to Kimimaro I see he has the same worried look as my own before he slowly approces Gaara like an injured animal and slowly places a hand on his shoulder. Feeling our nerves in the air Sensei steps in front of us as the ninja that came with us slips into the room, kneeling Mika-sensei meets our eyes before landing on Gaara-kun.

 

“Gaara-kun, why don't you take Haku and Kimimaro and go play.” She says with a motherly smile as she reaches out and caresses his bright red Uzumaki like hair.

 

“B-but.” He says with a soft blush and a worried look.

 

“Don’t worry Gaara-kun, Haku and Kimimaro will keep you safe.” She says meeting both our eyes.

“Besides I need to talk to your Otou-san.” She say leaning forward and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

“Don’t worry we’re not leaving anytime soon.” She says with that wide smile at has the whole world lighting up. In seconds Gaara lets go of my and and throws his arms around Mika-Sensei’s waist and hugs her tight with tears in his eye. A soft look passes over her face before she wraps her arms around him just like she does Kimimaro and I, then she let's go and pushes Gaara towards me am Kimimaro.

“Be careful my boys, and have fun.” She say giving both of us a kiss on the forehead as well. Then she turns around and heads into the Kazekage’s office followed closely by chameleon. Zabuza pauses at the door to ruffle my and Kimimaro’s hand meet the our eyes.

 

“If you boys need anything just flare your chakra. Same goes for you Gaara.” Zabuza-sensei says before following after Mika into the office. Feeling Gaara’s small hand grab mine I squeeze his back. Looking over I see he has grabbed Kimi’s hand as well, breaking the silence that hangs over the hallway I ask.

 

“Well Gaara-kun what would you like to play?” In seconds a bright smile spreads over his face before he pulls us down the hallway and out into the desert heat.

 

-Mika’s pov-

 

Stepping into the Kazekage’s office my eyes meet the hard dark eyes of Gaara’s Otou-san. His council of old bats sit around him sizing me up.

“Ah Uzukage-sama, so at last me meet.” Rasa, the Yondaime Kazekage says standing up with a relieved look in his eyes while the council frowns.

 

“Such a young weak child, there is no way this is the Uzukage.” One old man says only for chameleon to take offense, feeling his anger I meet his eyes before looking back at the man with a wide smile.

 

“Weak huh? Then how did I take Kirigakure down from the inside? Or better yet raise a nation from ashes?” I say with a forced smile before looking the old fool in the eyes with my wolf ones only for the man to gasp in shock.

“I my not has as much chakra as my teammates or any other Kage for that matter.” I say with an uncaring shrug.

“but that means nothing to the people that follow me. You see old man, I am anything but weak, my power lies with my people and the ability to inspire them.” I say meeting all the eyes of the councillors in the room before landing on Kazekage Rasa.

“Now Rasa-Sama can you tell me why your villagers were attacking your son when I entered this village?” I ask taking the seat offered near the Kazekage.

 

“That is none of your business, Uzukage.” Another old  man says before I glare right at him.

 

“Really Joseki? Did I not hear you call the Kazekage’s son a failure?” I ask looking back at Kisame and Chameleon as everyone in the room flinces.

“Well boys look like my blood line doesn't work anymore and I’ve lost my hearing.” my voice full of sarcasm.

 

“How did you? Where you eavesdropping?” Joseki yells leaping up from his seat and slamming his hands on the table causing me to sigh.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself Joseki, I didn’t eavesdrop on you. Unfortunately my hearing is hightent because of my kekkei genkai. My clan name isn’t Okami for shits and giggles.” I say with a flat look on my face before looking back at the Rasa.

“Kazekage-san, your son’s a jinchuriki.” I say meeting his eyes.

 

“Yeah, Gaara holds the Shukaku.” He says without looking me in my eyes.

 

“Alright, who sealed him? Because it's a mess.” I say only for the councillors to jump up in anger and start shouting at me.

 

“How dare you!”

 

“Your and outsider!!”

 

“That child is a monster!” The last shout causes me to lose my temper. Jumping up I slam my hands down on the table releasing some of MinOri’s chakra causing everyone to become silent and Suna’s Anbu to make their presence known.

 

“That child is not a monster! He is the cage and its not his fault the it was not sealed properly!” I growl before slowly calming down.

“You have no idea what a real monster is.” I say as Zabuza step forward and places his hand on my shoulder.

“Have any of you heard what actually happened in Kirigakure to cause the uprising?” I ask only for everyone in the room to look at each other before looking at us with confused faces.

“Our Mizukage was a good kind man that wanted to change our village for the better when he first came into office. At that time I was still on the streets trying to keep everyone in the red light district and with a kekkei Genkai safe.” I say with a pause before meeting Rasa’s eyes.

“You think your village has it rough? Kids were starving to death on the streets, men and women were being rapped or butcherd in the streets while the ninja either did nothing or they were the ones committing the crimes.” I say reaching up and gripping Zabuza’s hand.

“But soon things changed, someone started to control the Mizukage. At first we didn’t notice, it was small things like certain ninja that were giving missions that would end up in there death or worse. Then came the blood line purges.” I say with a shiver.

“My point is the child is not a monster, he just needs help and that's what I’m offering.” I say turning to the Kazekage.

 

“At what price. What would you demand of Suna.” An older woman says more than ask.

 

“Honoured grandmother Chiyo.” One of the younger men says bowing his head.

 

“Well Chiyo-sama I ask that we be allowed open tried with your village for one.” I say looking at everyone in the room.

“There are items the countries surrounding Fang can only get from Sunagakure and I was asked to make sure we be allowed to get those items for a fair price for all parties involved.” I say as the council talk that over only for Chiyo to continue.

 

“What else child, spit it all out.” She says as I sigh.

 

“Fine. Two Sunagakure was the only village that kept to our trity and had no part to play in the destruction of Uzushiogakure. So for that we will honor that trity with more that will benefit your village and make your Daimyo regret turning his back on your village. I will send some of my best masters here to teach your village true Uzumaki seals and healing.” I say only for some of their eyes to widen.

“I wish for us to alline our villages in a way that has never been seen before.” I say pulling out a scroll and placing it on the table.

“Inside are the details but basically we will send any and all missions that are within wind country or closer to you straight to you and we would like for you to do the same for any that are closer to the land of Fangs. I would also like for some of your ninja to come train in our village and learn some of our ways. Just like I would like to send some of my ninja to learn some of your ways. Kazekage there are many things that we can learn from each other and with you helping us we can change this world so our children don’t have to go through pointless wars that nobody wins like everyone in this room had too.” I say before adding on my last part.

“I would also like to be allowed to take your youngest son Gaara with us back to Uzugakure  to be trained.” I say as everyone starts to open their mouths to protest only for Chiyo to ask in a calm voice.

 

“Why?”

 

“I see something in Gaara-kun just like I saw in my own two boys. He will be able to taime Shukaku but he needs to learn from a fellow jinchuriki.” I say sitting back down in my chair.

“We/ I  will be able to teach him.” I say meeting the Rasa’s pain filled eyes.

“I know this is hard he is your youngest son. And no matter what he has done you will always love him like any father would do. But right now Kazekage you are torn because of your duty to your people and your family. Trust me on this I understand this more than any other person in this room. But this is what is best for him, the way the villagers look at him. It’s only a matter of time before they try to harm him and he is forced to protect himself.” I say reaching over and lightly grabbing his hand with a haunted look on my face.

“We can fix his seal so your son can finally sleep for once. Then we will work on his control. If it makes you feel better send any and as many ninjas with us to keep an eye on him.” I say only for Chiyo to ask.

 

“Who did you have to leave behind.”

 

“My two younger brothers, I was forced to choose between their safety and us being together, or the people I swore to protect. I sent my Ototo’s away to our Oji-san for seven years.” I say only for the kazekage to pull his hand away from mine.

 

“I will allow you to take Gaara with you but you will take his Oji-san Yashamaru with you along with some of my own men. In return I wish for someone of equal value to be sent here to train under myself.” Rasa says with a hard tone only for a wide smile to break across my face.

 

“It is only fair Kazekage.” 

 

-Kisame’s pov-

 

Day, weeks, months, years blend together as the wounds of my team still bleed. Anger fills my heart as I look over the room we all once shared. Grabbing one of the beds I throw it against the wall as a roar slips from my mouth. The sound of breaking glass has me looking at the floor only to find a broken picture frame, reaching down I remove the picture from the busted frame and shaking the broken shards of glass off before looking it over. I can't help the frown that tugs at my lips exposing my deadly sharp teeth. Mika stands in the middle with a large smile on her lips, her twin blades on her back. Zabuza is on her right his eyes are squinted in what can only be his way of smiling, his sword is also on his back. Mangetsu is on her left one hand pressed to his lips as he tried to contain his laughter, he has his sword as well. I'm in the very back leaning down with my head next to Mika’s a big cheesy grin on my face with my hands on Zabuza’s and Mangetsu’s shoulders. I have my jounin jacket on and my training sword on my hip. This was taken right after I was promoted and made captain of our team. Folding the picture in half carefully I place it in the inside pocket of my shirt in front of my heavy heart as I act out the part of a betrayed ninja.

  
  


I know my team is not dead, even though everyone in this village likes to think so. I trained my little crain, and our team better than that. But she would have a scar for the rest of her life. Tilting my head to one side I imagine the milky white flesh of her chest only for a jagged pink scar to run from her left shoulder between her breasts down to her hip. My mark would forever mare her flesh like that brats teeth marks on her shoulder. Shame fills my chest along with a sick sense of satisfaction knowing that brat will never mark her as I have. My eyes dart down to the back of my hand to meet the broken seal that she painted months before that fucking mission where our world fell apart. 

 

_ “Kisame, Taichou, I would never ask this of anyone but we can not let the world fall to Madara. If you don't wish to do this we can find another way and you can come with us to Uzugakure.” Mika says in a soft pleading tone, her hands gripping mine in a death grip, as our team meet up for the first time since that damned war. Zabuza meets my eyes nodding his head just as Mangetsu does telling me they have my back no matter my decision.  _

 

_ “Mika, so far you have been right on everything. You have ears everywhere, so if you tell me your hearing rumors of this group the Akatsuki, then I have to join their ranks. We need to have every edge we can against this group and what better way than to have a man on the inside? Besides I'm the strongest out of all of us, if I'm found out I'll be able to get away unscathed unlike the rest of you.” I say only for her to node her pretty little head. _

 

_ “Your right, just promise me you'll be careful.” She says with a pained look. _

 

_ “I will.” I say as her eyes meet my own with that look that I know she won't back down from this. _

_ “Fine, I promise to be careful and not be found out.” I say with a sigh before grabbing her shoulders and leaning down to whisper in her ear. _

_ “Make sure you keep a place for me in your room. I want the top drawer.” I say leaning back to watch that pretty red color bloom across her cheeks, before my eyes meet my other two teammates. _

_ “Promise me you'll keep her safe and out of trouble along with yourselfs.” their nods of agreement are my answer before I hold out my hand to her. _

_ “I really hope you know what your doing Mi. If this fails and I kill you well” I say shrugging my shoulders only for her to place a loving hand on my cheek. _

 

_ “You won't Same-kun, but you'll remember before any of us so you'll have to remind us and keep up the lie. Your the only one who can do this, Same.” She says with that damn smile that makes my stomach flip. _

 

“Kisame.” The velvety voice of “Madara Uchiha” calls walking into my room.

“Its is time.” This deceiver thinks he can use me. Ha! I'll use him to find out their goal then end them. If not for myself then for my team, the only family I've ever known or will have.


End file.
